The Haunting
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: They thought it was over, but some things just won’t stay in the past. It started with a familiar scream and soon Liz Parker found herself back in the one place she never wanted to be, Skyler Hill Sanitarium. Ros/Supernatural/The Covenant XO
1. Prolog

Title: The Haunting

Author: Ansleyrocks

Rating: Mature

Category: Roswell/The Covenant/Supernatural

Couples: Liz/Dean, Maria/Reid

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, the Covenant, or Supernatural so please do not sue me!

Summary: They thought it was over, but some things just won't stay in the past. It started with a familiar scream and soon Liz Parker found herself back in the one place she never wanted to be, Skyler Hill Sanitarium.

Prolog

Liz was never late and she rarely missed school unless it was for an alien emergency. So when the four aliens showed up to school that day and still no Liz, Maria started to worry. After calling the Parker residence and still no one answered the panic started to set in; Liz was alone for the month since her mother and father Nancy and Jeff Parker were off at a business course in Las Vegas learning how to run the café better.

"Yo Blondie you alright?" Michael asked at lunch when he saw Maria pull out her cell phone for the tenth time.

"No." She whispered.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Liz isn't picking up and I know she wouldn't skip today, there is a history test. Guys something is wrong." Maria whispered tears filling her green eyes.

"She is right." Kyle huffed putting down his burger. "Liz wouldn't just skip. She would have a damn good reason and she would answer her phone."

Michael sat back watching the others bicker it out trying to find out where the girl went. He didn't want to tell the others but he was worried. Liz had been acting strange for the past month. Jumping at the slightest noise, the dark circles under her eyes; she looked terrified most of the time but did a good job of hiding it.

"I am going to her place." He finally spoke up.

"I will go with you." Tess muttered five heads turned to her in shock. "What?" She asked raising her hands in surrender. "If something is wrong it would be better to have someone with power training there, besides Michael and I skip all the time it won't seem odd for us to be gone." Tess said and the others nodded reluctantly.

Michael and Tess threw away their food and headed out to the parking lot to Tess's Explorer. "You're worried about her." Michael said once they were on the road. Tess was silent for a moment chancing a glance at him.

"Yes." She whispered.

"You noticed it too then." He said running a hand through his hair, "The jumpy behavior the disordered look."

"I also heard something." Tess whispered looking dead ahead. "Liz was late for the meeting at the Crashdown one night last week so I went to look for her. I went to her room and I heard her talking to someone on the phone." Tess said finally looking at him. "She was terrified."

Michael released a loud sigh and nodded. "I knew something was up, now the two of us have to figure out what."

The Crashdown was dark, unusual for this time of day. He knew that Liz had Jose open. "Come on we can go up her ladder." Michael said leading the way through the back ally. The two looked into Liz's dark bedroom and cringed at the mess they saw.

"Something is very wrong Michael." Tess said opening the window not caring that if a crime had been committed she was ruining the evidence. Tess looked around the room and saw slash marks everywhere and the red rusty stains on the carpet and walls. "That's blood Michael blood is all over the place." Tess hissed her blue eyes wide with panic.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered touching her desk.

_He saw Liz pacing her room, the door creaked and she jumped a foot into the air. Liz bit her lip and let out a whimper clutching her journal to her chest. He saw her climb out her window and pull out a brick in the wall and slide the black leather book inside before closing it back up._

"_I'm sorry." He heard a hissed voice say. Michael looked at Liz and saw her mouth was closed but her eyes were wide with terror._

"_No." She moaned. "Please just leave me alone." She whimpered._

"_I'm sorry." He heard again._

Michael shook himself removing his hand from the desk. "Michael?" Tess asked.

"I saw Liz; she was worked up about something." He said motioning for her to stay there as he crawled through her window and went over to the brick in the wall he saw her at. He removed the brick and pulled out her journal. "I also saw this."

"Her journal." Tess breathed.

"Whatever is going on, I think Liz wrote about it. What we are looking for is in here." Michael said.

"Well open it." She hissed waving her small hands at him. Michael rolled his eyes but moved to comply. He flipped it open to the middle and moved to her latest entry.

**October 15, 2008**

**I started hearing them again a month ago. After seeing her face the fear finally got to me and I called my cousin Pogue. He and Reid had been seeing them as well and it has Caleb worried; all of us seeing them at the same time was not a good omen.**

**The cuts started to appear again and I found myself donning the same long sleeved shirts and pants that I used to, to hide the welts appearing on my skin. I didn't want to worry my mom again. I feel her everywhere I go I can't get away from her. I can smell the blood, the metal smell making my head swim. I am scared. All I know is the screaming won't stop.**

**Michael if you are reading this call Dean Winchester at (517) 833-9691 and tell him Skyler Hill is screaming.**


	2. A Secret Past

**Glad you liked the prolog guys thank you very much for letting me know what you think it really does help me write so I know if I am doing okay or not. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 1: A Secret Past

A strange beeping nose made the two teens jump. It was Liz's cell phone but the ring tone was different than the one they usually heard. Michael looked over at Liz's desk and picked up her small phone and saw the name Tyler flashing across the blue screen when it suddenly stopped. The room seemed to be growing steadily colder and Tess could have sworn she was being watched as the hairs on her arms stood on end. "Michael we need to get out of here." Tess whispered clutching his large arm and Michael nodded pushing her towards the open window where the warm air was blowing in. Michael was climbing out the window when he felt a strange sensation; he could have sworn he was not alone in the room. He brushed it off quickly closing the window and heading for the ladder to join Tess below. He never saw the knife just narrowly miss him as a bloody pale hand slashed down towards his back.

Michael and Tess rushed back to the car and headed back to school; the note in Liz's journal burning fresh in their minds. Liz's writing had been hard and jagged as if her small hand had been shaking as she wrote. Michael knew that Tess had also seen the disturbing stains on the white pages, rusty and brown; blood. Small drops at times and in other areas large streaks of the red brown blotted out portions of the writing.

"Michael." Tess whispered as she drove her hands white on the steering wheel. She chanced a glance at him her throat spasmodically working to swallow the bile for coming up, "I think something is seriously wrong."

"Yeah I got that too. The blood was a dead giveaway." Michael said rubbing his forehead. "What the hell could have caused Liz to bleed like that Tess? I mean that was a lot of blood for someone as small as her."

Tess pulled into the school parking lot and shut off her Explorer. She lifted a shaky hand and ran it through her blonde curls her whole body practically shaking. "I don't know Michael and that terrifies me." Tess whispered turning to look at him. Her normally impassive blue eyes were oddly bright and watery. "Michael what do we do?" She asked her lower cherry lip trembling as she started gasping for breaths through her nose, her chest heaving slightly. "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I Tess." He whispered closing his eyes images of Liz's bedroom flooding his muddled brain. "We need to tell the others."

Unknown Location

Pain spread through her small frame as she shook on the cold floor. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her throat was raw from her endless screams. She could cry no more tears as the shadows encroached on her.

"Please." She gasped out the horse sound of her voice sounding foreign to her ears, "Please leave me alone."

The voices started again and she groaned squeezing her eyes shut. "You can never leave us." A voice hissed. "We are here forever." And the screaming started again as she thrashed on the floor.

"Help me!" She sobbed before a slash ripped across her stomach and her world went black.

Roswell

Michael sat stiffly on his couch as the others slowly trickled into his apartment. When they saw the state he and Tess were in they had called an emergency meeting all of them skipping their last class. Liz's black journal lay on the old coffee table no one dared touch it.

"Michael what is going on?" Max asked.

"Read the last entry." Tess whispered scooting closer to Michael her lip trembling again. Maria snatched the journal away from Max and started reading her hands starting to shake. The others slowly read the entry as well but only Alex and Maria looked as bad as Michael and Tess.

"Who is Dean Winchester?" Max asked shakily.

Maria suddenly fell to the floor her knees no longer able to hold her up. Michael rushed over to her as she shook on the ground looking ready to be sick. Isabel quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Maria who took it with a shaking hand, some of the water slopping onto her and the carpet.

"Dean is someone from Liz's past." Kyle said suddenly breaking the thick silence. "All of our dads go way back." Kyle said looking at Maria and Alex.

"Before my dad split he was friends with John Winchester." Maria explained taking a sip of the water as Michael moved her to the couch. "Our dads all worked together even Liz's dad. Their job was how Jeff met Nancy." Maria whispered.

"What job?" Tess asked.

"Hunters" Alex said from his spot behind Isabel's chair. "Our fathers are hunters. Demon hunters to be more precise" Alex whispered a bitter look on his face.

Isabel let out a snort and Max smiled. "Good one Alex demon hunters." Max chuckled but the three humans weren't laughing.

"You're serious." Tess said and Maria nodded.

"Dean Winchester is John's eldest son, Sam is the baby, and they are hunters as well. Dean was killed a little over three months ago." Alex said.

"So why the hell would Liz have us call him?" Isabel shrieked when she realized that they were telling the truth. It was not a hard stretch to make after all she was living proof that aliens existed.

"Dean's phone would be hooked up to a call service that other hunters would answer; our dads all have one." Kyle said.

"Sam will probably pick up." Maria said wiping at her eyes.

"What happened to Liz? What is Skyler Hill?" Tess once again stunned the room into a terrified silence. Maria suddenly slapped her hand to her mouth as she raced to the bathroom the sounds of her getting sick reaching their ears in the silent room.

Alex cringed at the sound but decided it was best to let Maria stay in the bathroom for this part of the conversation. He ran a hand through his short dark locks motioning for Kyle to join him. "Skyler Hill is something that none of us dare mention. Every hunter fears it." Alex explained in a soft whisper the others had to lean closer to hear him.

"Back in the late eighteen hundreds early nineteen hundred there were more criminally insane then the United States knew what to do with. Many were thrown in jail others into basements to keep them out of the public's way to keep the public safe." Alex said.

Kyle let out a disgusted snort as everyone looked at him, "It might have kept the public safe but not the people locked away. In Massachusetts the problem was terrible so two prominent doctors set up one of the first mental institutions; Skyler Hill Sanitarium. The worst of the worst were sent there." Kyle said.

"It was set up by Doctors Charles Parry and Edward Garwin." Maria's strangled voice said from the doorway of the bathroom. Her face looked clammy and pale as she unsteadily moved further into the room. "The hospital was a success hundreds of the criminally insane the worst of the worst were sent there until 1928."

Isabel shifted in her seat nervously not liking how disgusted the three humans looked. "What happened in 1928?" She finally asked.

"A riot broke out on the second floor; it was mostly the minimum security patients. They stormed the damn place wreaking havoc. When they were done most of them were dead and those who were left set fire to the damn place. Over five hundred patients burned including doctors and nurses." Alex said.

"The ones in the basement the ones who were actual murderers never stood a chance." Kyle said looking disgusted.

"See one of the doctors had hit a kill switch of sorts. When he hit the button the guards on the outside sealed the damn building and no one got out." Alex said.

"What about the doctors?" Tess asked.

Alex laughed darkly the sound making her shiver, "Ah Tess always the smart one. What about the doctors." The dark glint in his eye was worse than any words he could have spoken.

"They weren't there." Tess whispered and Alex nodded.

"So what does this have to do with Liz?" Max asked.

"Good question Max." Kyle laughed. "See hunters have been trying for years to salt that place and burn it to the ground to get the damn spirits out but nothing works." Kyle said.

"I thought you said it burned down." Tess again proved to be more perceptive then the others gave her credit for.

Michael looked at the three humans and scoffed, "How stupid can people get." He muttered, "They rebuilt it didn't they."

Maria nodded wiping her forehead, "It closed for good in the early eighties."

A strange ringtone streamed through the room again the same one Michael and Tess had heard in Liz's room coming from her phone. Michael pulled it out of his pocket and saw Tyler flashing on the screen again. "Who is Tyler?" He asked as the phone was plucked out of his hand by Alex who flipped it open.

"Tyler? It's Alex." He said briskly. Isabel gapped at him having never heard him so in charge and so in control before. "No Liz is gone as well. According to Michael and Tess her place is trashed." Alex said running a hand through his hair as he spoke to the person named Tyler.

Maria wrung her hands pulling on the dead skin of her hangnails in her fear. Kyle put a comforting hand on her arm and she gave him a weak smile as she tried to listen to the one sided conversation.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled slamming the phone closed the others jumped having never heard the soft spoken boy swear before.

"Alex?" Maria asked unsteadily.

Alex closed his eyes the phone pressed into his forehead forming an angry mark. "Pogue and Reid are missing. Pogue's place is covered in blood as well and over half of his stuff is smashed. Reid's room is no better."

"Oh god." Maria whimpered clutching Kyle's arm her body shuddering harshly as he moved to hold her as she started to sob. "Oh god this is really happening." She cried her face turning red as she clung to him.

Their phones started to ring in their jean pockets the same high pitched ring. Kyle pulled it out and read the text message. "Shit." He muttered and Alex nodded.

"Caleb sent out an alert. By now every hunter in the United States is on alert." Alex said.

"What does it say?" Max asked as Maria flipped her phone open.

"It says 'Skyler Hill Sanitarium active take precautions. Details soon.'" Maria read wiping her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"It means that Liz is in a lot of trouble and right now every damn hunter in the country is going to try and save her." Alex said as he flipped his phone open again and dialed the number Liz had left for them in her journal.

It rang for a few seconds when it clicked over and a voice picked up. _"Hello?"_

Ipswich

Caleb slammed his phone down on his table the five men stared at him numbly. "It's true." Tyler whispered and Caleb nodded.

"Liz has gone missing as well. Alex and the Roswell hunters are on alert the others need to be as well. If Skyler Hill is active again then we can expect a whole hell of a lot of activity."

Tyler scoffed shaking his head flopping onto a chair. "I don't get it they shouldn't have come back."

"We thought we had taken care of it." Paul Parry whispered his pulled eyes looking older and more tired than the boys had ever seen them. "This should not be possible."

Caleb closed his phone as he sent out the last message. The front door opened and Sarah walked in. She saw the fathers and two boys and stopped cold. "Hey what is going on?" She asked, "Ready for our date?"

Caleb closed his eyes clutching his phone. "I can't go." He whispered finally looking at her hating to see the pain in her eyes. "I have some family business that needs to be taken care of." She looked at him her expression easy to ready; rejection. Sarah nodded once before she turned and left.

"You can make it up to her later Caleb." His best friend said. Caleb looked at Tyler and smirked grimly.

"That's if we make it out alive."


	3. A Secret Past II

**Hey everyone thanks so much for reading this and a VERY big thank you to those who left reviews I really do love reading them and they make me want to write more. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 2: A Secret Past II

It felt as if his bones were being crushed by a sledge hammer; all he could feel was the searing pain that left him unconscious after minutes. He could hear screams in the distance but he did not know if it was them or just his imagination. The smell of his blood and theirs made him sick it was chocking the air around him. Pogue opened his eyes fighting against the dark but as the next blow hit him he let go and welcomed the cold darkness, anything was better than this.

Reading Pennsylvania

The old black 1967 Chevy Impala drove down the road smoothly navigating the winding curves of Reading with ease as Metallica pumped through the old speakers. Neither of the brothers was interested in talking, Dean was too pissed at Sammy to even try.

A buzzing broke the deafening silence. Dean reached into his pocket keeping one hand on the wheel as he pulled out his cell phone, Whitman, flashing across the screen. "That's odd." Dean muttered.

"What?"

"One of the Whitman's is calling." Dean said flipping his phone open. "Hello." He said pulling off to the side of the road. Dean listened as the voice of Alex Whitman babbled through the other end of the phone.

"Whoa Alex slow down and start over." Dean instructed looking at his brother. "Now what happened to Liz?" Dean rolled his eyes as Alex babbled something at him. "Yes I am alive Alex. Now what happened to Liz?" He asked again and Sam chuckled hearing Alex's hysterics. "Alex!" Dean yelled making Sam laugh louder. "What happened to Liz?"

Sam watched as Dean's face grew more and more pinched and his hazel eyes widened. It left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it took a hell of a lot to scare his brother and right now Dean looked scared. The last time he had seen Dean like this Lilith was there to kill him.

"Are you shitting me?" Dean asked his hand moving to the bridge of his nose as he sucked in a deep breath. "Damn I am heading there now. Get to Ipswich as soon as you can Alex. Do not go anywhere near there alone you hear me?" Dean asked. "See you soon." Dean barked closing the phone and his eyes in the process.

"Dean?"

"Skyler Hill is active and it has Liz, Pogue, and Reid." Dean whispered putting the car into drive again before he did a U turn and headed towards Ipswich.

"You're kidding." Sam breathed.

"I wish." Dean growled. "They found her journal and it told this Michael guy to call me."

"Liz knew you were alive?" Sam asked surprised.

"Why does this surprise you Sammy? Liz seems to know this kind of stuff." Dean whispered.

"How long has she been missing?" Sam asked pulling out their father's journal as he started to take notes.

"At least a day. According to Alex she was showing strange symptoms for a month two of their friends were the ones to notice."

"Why the hell didn't Liz say anything?" Sam groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Knowing Liz she probably did."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The one person she trusts most in this world, Pogue." Dean said and Sam nodded flipping the journal closed.

"Makes sense, call the one person who would be experiencing it just like you."

"What did dad's journal say?" Dean asked.

"Nothing that we didn't already know; Skyler Hill Sanitarium has been paranormally charged from the start, many hunters believe it has something to do with the Covenant and their past. Since closing down it has had two major sparks one over twenty years ago when our parents all first met and then again eight years ago apparently that one was the worst." Sam said.

"Eight years ago Liz would have been nine."

Sam nodded "And Pogue and Reid were ten. According to dad's records the kids had been having problems sleeping for weeks before they went missing. Liz had mysterious cuts all over her body and Pogue was battered. Reid though was the worst with random burns appearing on his skin." Dean froze at those words images of the pale blonde coming to him.

"His back." Dean breathed and Sam nodded. "Son of a bitch."

"Dad had a theory as to why the ghosts went after the kids instead of the parents." Sam said. "The first time around it was all about the ghosts getting revenge and since Nancy, her brother Paul, and Ryan Garwin were the only living members of the Parry and Garwin lines the ghosts went after them. The second time around they went after the kids."

"What better way to torture a family then to go after their children and last hope for carrying on the lines." Dean said.

"Right. See dad had another theory. Going after Liz never made sense since she and Nancy have no powers but dad thinks that if something were to happen to Pogue the responsibility of carrying on the Parry line would fall to Liz and her son would be the new heir to the Covenant."

Dean rubbed his forehead a tension headache building, "They were going to kill the possibility of those two lines continuing all together." Sam nodded at his brother.

Sam licked his lips knowing that it needed to be said, "Dean if anything happens to the three of them you know that the shit is going to hit the fan. Those two lines are major forces in our world."

"Somehow I get the feeling that whoever woke the damn place up was counting on that." Dean mumbled pressing his foot down on the gas pedal, they needed to get to Ipswich fast before time ran out.

Roswell

Alex flipped his phone shut and ran a hand through his hair trying not to get sick. "Alex?" Maria asked hugging closer to Kyle.

"Dean is alive." He whispered his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Dean Winchester is alive. I just spoke to him on the phone."

"Dude that is not possible we got the call from Sam ourselves." Kyle growled.

"It was him Kyle I swear he told us to head to Ipswich with our parents and not to go near Skyler Hill alone but with more swearing." Alex said.

"Sure sounds like Dean." Maria admitted.

"When are we leaving?" Maria asked.

"I have to check with my dad but I am assuming we are leaving right when I get back." Alex said pulling out his phone to make another call he stepped into the kitchen so he would not bother the others.

"I want to go with you." Michael said as Maria turned in Kyle's arms to look at him. The two humans seemed apprehensive. "Liz is my friend and has always been there for me, I am not about to let her down now." Michael said.

"I want to go too." Tess said biting her lip, "It would feel wrong not to go."

"My dad wouldn't mind taking you along with us." Kyle said.

Max let out a sad laugh as he stared at his friends, "I am going as well I am not going to let anything happen to Liz."

"Well if you all are going…" Isabel said.

"Isabel this is dangerous." Maria said, "If you don't want to go you don't have to because chances are we are going to get into the thick of it real fast and it is going to get messy."

Isabel looked at the others and saw the firm determination in them and knew that her decision was made. "I want to go, I owe it to Liz."

Skyler Hill Sanitarium

A horse groan brought him back to the world of the living. The room was darker then before letting him know that it was night, he had been there for two days now. He rolled onto his side and immediately the burning pain raced through him the horrible roar of pain that left his throat surprised him.

"Stay still." A familiar voice croaked and he did moving his head only slightly in the direction of the voice.

He squinted his eyes against the harsh darkness and saw her sitting there huddled in the corner. "Liz." He croaked.

"Yeah." She whispered moving slightly as the moonlight illuminated her small pale form.

"Oh god." He croaked when he saw her tiny shape battered to an almost unrecognizable state. Deep slices marred her skin and caked on blood left her olive skin barely visible. The deep cut across her face had him worried; blood still freshly weeping from the wound. "Liz." He tried to move towards her when pain slammed through him again and another terrible moan left him.

"Stay still Reid!" She cried shaking now. "You can't move it will make it worse."

Reid was going to try and move again when he felt the frighteningly familiar cold seep into the room. "Close your eyes Reid." Liz whispered and he shook his head his blue eyes never leaving her. "Do it Reid."

"No." He croaked as his breath visibly left his mouth. Before he could react he saw a silver blade strike through the air and slash through Liz. She didn't move for a second when a wail rivaling any he had ever heard left her as a large slice appeared across her chest blood running down her.

"Ah!" She cried slamming into the wall clutching her head clawing at an unseen force as her petite frame started to struggle up the wall off her feet as if someone was dragging her along, a trail of red following her.

"Liz!" He screamed as she suddenly fell with a loud smack. A loud cackle sounded from inside the room as if the thing was right by his ear, he could have sworn he felt them breathing on him. Reid watched waiting for her to move but she remained still and fear griped him tighter. "Liz!"


	4. A Secret Past III

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reviewing for the last part! Somone had asked if there is going to be an explanation for how they all know each other, yes. It is spread out through every part but bit by bit you all will find out how the groups came together and what their past is. Thanks again for reviewing I love reading them. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 3: A Secret Past III

Route 78

It had been over six hours and the brothers were getting nervous. They were used to long car rides and this one was short in comparison but their worry kept them on edge. Dean shut off the music for the sixth time glaring at his brother.

"Call Bobby." Dean said staring straight ahead down the road.

Sam looked at his brother as if he just told him to jump out of the moving car. "Think that wise considering?"

Dean glanced at Sam and turned back to the road, "We need him in on this, she will understand."

"No Dean I don't think she will. Maria has never forgiven him for leaving I don't think seeing him again after all of these years is going to make her feel all warm inside." Sam scoffed.

"It will if she knows that he is trying to help save her best friend."

"Dean." Sam groaned rubbing his eyes. "Bobby left Maria and Amy when she was eight and he has never even contacted her. Maria will not understand she is probably the least understanding person out there."

"Sam we need him. Liz, Pogue, and Reid depend on us and we need him. Bobby has seen a lot more than us. Make the call Sam." Dean said as he turned off the interstate to pull into a rest stop. Dean got out of the car to stock up on goodies leaving his brother to make himself useful and make the call.

Dean walked down the aisles when he felt it, the familiar feeling of being watched. He glanced around and saw that the store clerk was in the back Dean turned to head out of the store when he came face to face with a man.

"Jesus." He cried.

"No, Castiel." The angel said adjusting his long coat.

"Dude did you just make a joke?" Dean asked looking miffed.

"Dean Winchester something terrible is about to happen." The no nonsense angel he was all too acquainted with said. His dark eyes roamed over Dean in their annoyingly all seeing way.

"I know I got the memo from Alex. Skyler Hill Sanitarium is active."

Dean moved to walk out and Castiel followed. "Ah yes Alex Whitman another man important to our fight. Dean this is more serious than you realize." Castiel said his firm grip on Dean's arm jerked him to a halt.

"How much more serious can my friends dying get?" Dean asked looking upset for the first time all day.

"When Liz Parker happens to be one of the final seals. Liz and the members of the Covenant are two seals that we cannot afford to lose."

Dean felt sick as everything stopped around him. "Do they know?" Dean croaked.

Castiel nodded, "The Covenant knows what they are and Liz has been told. We have lost too many seals already and with these two gone this war might not turn out in our favor."

"So I need to save Liz, Pogue, and Reid."

"It is His will." Castiel said Dean turned to look at him only to find the angel gone as usual.

"Well damn." He breathed, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Dean got into his beloved Impala stiffly as Sam hung up with Bobby. "Well he is in; he is going to take a plane to Ipswich to save time." Sam said noticing for the first time how off his older brother looked. "Dean?"

"We are so screwed here Sam." Dean stared at his brother his fear blaring in his hazel eyes. "Liz, Pogue, and Reid are seals and if we don't save them then we are just that much closer to Lucifer walking the Earth."

Sam's breath left him in a harsh exhale, "What? How did you find this out?"

"Castiel just told me. Sam whoever started the Sanitarium up knew what they were doing and I am willing to bet it is that same person who has been opening all the other damn seals."

"Lilith." Sam breathed and Dean nodded.

"That would be my guess. Sammy we are so screwed."

Ipswich

She didn't know what she was doing there but for some reason she felt compelled to show up unannounced at his home for the second time that day. He had already broken their date once that day but something in her gut was telling her that something terrible was happening. Kate had been trying to call Pogue all day and he was not answering his phone and that confirmed it for her, Caleb was hiding something.

Sarah rang the doorbell this time and waited for someone to answer. The large front door slowly swung open to reveal a tall slightly graying man with a hard displeased face. "You are no hunter." He chuckled motioning her into the house.

"Hunter?" She asked but he was not paying attention. The sound of harsh raised voices startled her as Caleb and a man she had never seen exited the office.

"No I can't risk anything happening to Liz!" Caleb yelled and the other man froze looking furious his green eyes glaring hatefully at Caleb.

"And you think I do? I know the damn score Danvers but she is insignificant in the long run. You need to look at the bigger picture here."

Caleb's eyes sprang with a dark fire as his iris swan in liquid flames turning into a dark black. "The bigger picture is that if anything happens to Liz we are that much closer to losing. I am not about to let Pogue's cousin, my friend, die because you want to blow the Sanitarium up. That would do nothing!" Caleb hissed.

"Caleb." Tyler called always the mediator when it came to his coven. The older witch backed off the hunter and moved closer to Tyler. "Our answer is no, you will not touch the Sanitarium." Tyler said

"Get out of here Frank." The man who answered the door said. "This is a fight for hunters of a different caliber. We will call you if we need any assistance."

Frank gave once last furious glare in Caleb's direction before he stormed out of the house. Caleb seemed to notice she was there for the first time as he took a step back moving visibly away from her. "Sarah."

"Caleb what the hell is going on?"

"Good question." The older gentleman chuckled.

"Ryan…"

"What?" The man asked a familiar impish grin on his face.

"You're Reid's dad." Sarah breathed and the man nodded.

"Well if you will excuse me Caleb I need to make some calls."

Sarah waited a beat before she began her usual interrogation of her boyfriend. "Caleb what is going on?"

"Reid and Pogue are missing." Caleb said the sadness in his eyes knocking the wind out of her. "And Pogue's cousin Liz. Right now it is not looking good for them."

Sarah held her stomach as if that was all that was keeping her together, "Who would take them? Do you know?"

Tyler looked at Caleb warning him not to say too much. "We know where they are but getting them out is the hard part." Caleb finally said.

"What can I do to help?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Tyler's voice cut through the tension. "It is best for you to stay away it is too dangerous for you to get involved. Any little slip up could get a lot of people killed." Tyler said as Caleb silently thanked his friend for once again soothing a volatile situation.

A loud bang on the front door made Sarah jump back as Caleb yanked her towards him pushing her behind him. Tyler moved to open the door and a man in flannel and a trucker hat stood there with three duffle bags. "Hi there."

"Bobby." Tyler gasped. "Bobby Singer."

"Simms are you going to let me in or am I going to have to shoot you?" Tyler stepped out of the way his face pulled into a funny expression.

"Thanks for coming." Caleb said easing away from Sarah.

"Well it's Lizzie, you know I need to be here."

"Come on we can set up in the office." Tyler said leading the way, Sarah peaked inside and gasped; it looked like a war room. Blueprints, maps and weapons were piled all over the place and several men she did not know were huddled around books.

"This is bad." She said and Caleb nodded.

Skyler Hill Sanitarium

He could hear their screams in the distance and it made him ill to know that he was happy to hear them; he knew that they were still alive. It was times like this when he hated that he couldn't die right away like a human, no his magic had to save him. He could feel his bones mending and he wanted to yell at them to stop because they were just going to get broken again anyway, the psycho was going to make sure of that.

It took all the strength he had to roll over onto his side. Black spots swam in his vision as pain rolled through him in sickening waves. Anything was better than this, death was better than this. He knew it was wrong but when he heard the shuffling on the floor and felt the cold seeping into his bones he could not help but pray to the big guy above to take his pain away and just let him die.

"Crush their bones to make them better." The wheezed hiss bounced off the walls. He started shaking when he felt it get closer. "It will make them better." It hissed and Pogue closed his eyes bracing for what he knew was to come. His side caved as an invisible force slammed into him breaking his ribs again as an unholy scream ripped from his throat.

He couldn't breathe and it no longer sounded harsh and winded but wet. Pogue rolled onto his back again as blows continued to hit him and as his breathing worsened he couldn't help but smile; it looked like God was listening to him after all.

Liz slowly crawled along the moldy floor shuddering as she felt them watching her, waiting to see what she would do. She could them pressing down on her tightened the pressure in her chest to the point where she could barely breathe. She had to find Reid again; after she passed out she woke up in the room alone, only his blood letting her know she had not imagined him there.

"I'm sorry." She heard the hissing voice that haunted her for over a month and chocked back a sob. She hated that voice she wished the woman would just leave her alone but she seemed intent of making Liz feel every ounce of the pain she felt.

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed huddling in a ball on the floor hiding her battered face. Her tears burned as they fell out of the corners of her eyes as they rolled over her open wounds, the slightly salty liquid felt more like liquid fire.

"I'm sorry." The blade bore down on her and stabbed her leg.

"Ah!" Liz screamed a strangled sob clogging in her throat as she cringed in pain. It was too much her body was no longer able to handle that much pain and her empty stomach heaved but nothing came up.

"Someone please help me." She sobbed her harsh breath spraying dust over the floor, "please". Liz opened her eyes and bawled as she met the face of a woman laying on her stomach looking at her intently, the slices all over the woman's skin mirroring her own.

"I'm sorry." The woman hissed before she disappeared.

A loud cackle sounded down the hall and Liz clawed her way to her knees fighting the pain as she started to scuttle across the floor moving away from the sound that was getting closer and closer the manic laugh terrifying her to her core. She felt a tug on her feet as they were swept out from under her. Liz screamed and clawed at the floor trying to hold on as she was dragged backward down the hall as the manic laughter increased.

"Help!" She screamed.


	5. A Secret Past IV

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you: Sleepy26, Shar822404, the voice of, Jen, Alicia, JENJEN87, Andi, and andrea. I love reading everything that you all have to say and I hope you continue to let me know what you think!**

Part 4: A Secret Past IV

The large group exited the airport terminal looking even more haggard than the usual passengers. "I can't believe we took a plane." Alex hissed at Maria who was clinging to Kyle as if her life depended on it.

"Mr. P wasn't about to let his daughter wait in that place that long." Maria said. "Driving would take days."

Max and Isabel followed behind the others silently as they headed to baggage claim and then out towards two waiting black vans. Isabel shivered as she stepped closer to the vans hugging her sweater tighter around her. "Is?" Max asked.

"Sorry." She gave him a small smile. "I just had this weird sense that's all."

Alex stopped in front of her and abruptly turned around. "Isabel get in the van." He whispered his eyes darting about. "Now." He ordered his body shielding hers slightly.

"What is going on Whitman?" Michael asked as Max followed his sister into one of the vans.

"Something isn't right I can feel it and apparently Isabel did as well. I think we are being watched." He whispered as he crawled into the van as well.

"Where are we headed?" Max asked as Jeff Parker took his place in the passenger seat.

"We are heading to Ipswich." Jeff said.

"The place of the witch trials?" Tess asked looking excited.

"No that was in Salem Tess." Max laughed.

"No she was right they were in Ipswich." Nancy Parker said, "They started in Ipswich anyway. Five families in the area were targeted the Danvers, Parry's, Simms, Garwin's and Putnam's."

"Let me guess they had it completely wrong and they attacked innocent people?" Isabel asked and the car was silent.

"No." Nancy whispered. "They were right they are witches."

"Are as in like they still exist?" Michael asked as the area around the van became less populated and trees took over the roads. The vans made a steady climb and drove up a private drive where four large houses could be seen in the distance.

"Yup they still exist." Maria said pointing to the homes.

In minutes the van was in front of the largest home where several cars were parked "Man there sure are a lot of cars here." Kyle said groaning when he felt Maria's hands dig deeper into the flesh of his arm. "Maria please retract your claws." He hissed and she eased up her grip slightly but still held on as Nancy rang the doorbell shifting on her feet anxiously.

The door swung open and a large burley man stood there with long brown hair covering his head. He took one look at Nancy and grinned. "Hey little sister" He laughed hugging her tightly to his large chest before pushing her away to get a better look at her. "Jeff, Jim, Charles nice to see you all again. Kyle, Alex, Maria it good to see that the three of you are doing alright."

The man's gaze swung to the four aliens and they froze. His eyes were not normal. Paul Parry looked at the four and raised his hand ready to fire on them. "No Paul they are with us." Nancy said and her brother reluctantly lowered his hand.

"They are not human Nancy." He growled.

"I know I have known them since they were children it was quite obvious." She muttered.

Max, Isabel and Michael looked down feeling ashamed, it was their job to protect their secret and apparently they couldn't even hide it from real hunters. "Right…" Paul drawled motioning them inside and towards the study. "Well the Winchester boys will be here momentarily Sam called and said that they were close." Paul motioned for them to follow him into the large office where several men and two boys were sitting.

Maria walked into the room and froze. Kyle looked at his friend anxiously when he felt her grip tighten and her breathing increased. Bobby Singer looked up from his book and gaped at her. "Maria."

The small blonde shook holding onto Kyle before she bolted out of the room and out of the house. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran down the gravel driveway towards the pond where she finally collapsed falling to her knees by the water. Maria wrapped her arms around her knees and started an old rocking motion as she hummed to herself closing her eyes fighting the painful tears. Car lights bounced in the distance but she couldn't move as she rocked back and forth over and over in a desperate manner.

She heard the soft footfalls behind her and knew that they were too light to be any male's especially his. "Maria?" Isabel called softly as Maria hugged her knees tighter. "Maria?" She asked softly sitting down next to her. Isabel for once remained silent and undemanding as she watched her friend crumble before her.

"I can't believe he showed up." Maria whispered her tears falling onto her jeans as she tilted her head to look at Isabel. "After all of these years with no contact he suddenly decided it would be a good idea to answer a summons."

"Who is he?" Isabel asked.

"Bobby Singer." Maria spat her green eyes full of pain. "My father"

Isabel's mouth fell open and her breath left her. "Oh Maria…"

"He left my mother and I when I was eight. He promised to call me Isabel and keep in touch he promised." Maria sobbed as Isabel scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. "I can't believe that this is the promise that he chose to keep, I can't help but feel jealous of Liz, Isabel I mean she is not even his daughter and yet he is willing to uphold the promise to come to the rescue if she ever needed it."

"That doesn't seem fair." Isabel huffed.

"I know but I hate myself for being jealous of Liz. Isabel she did not ask for this hell she does not want any part of this but she has Bobby's undivided attention, something I never had." Maria whispered.

"I take it he is a hunter."

Maria nodded wiping her eyes, "Always has been, my mom worked at a bar that was frequented by hunters in Albuquerque. Bobby came in one night after a hunt and they hit it off." Maria whispered.

"I'm sorry Maria" Isabel said not knowing what else to say there was really nothing she could say in a situation like this.

"Not your fault Isabel. I just need to learn to suck it up and get over it." Maria said wiping furiously at her eyes.

Isabel squeezed Maria's shoulder pulling her closer, "Maria that is something a girl never gets over." Isabel whispered. "I know it sounds hokey and stupid coming from me Maria but, you can't let your past with this man damn your future, you are better than that." Isabel said.

"Thank you Isabel." Maria whispered giving her a weak smile, "You know you are more like Liz than you realize. Just like her you are more interested in protecting your family then yourself and you are more interested in how they are feeling then how you are." Maria said standing up waiting for her friend. Maria did not realize it but she had just given Isabel Evans the Ice Queen of Roswell a compliment that meant more to her than any other compliment she had ever received.

The two girls made their way back up to the house in silence preparing themselves for the outbursts awaiting them when they stepped inside. Isabel opened the door for Maria and the two girls found the house in a hum of wild activity. Two young men stood in the foyer with duffel bags at their feet.

"Dean?" Maria squeaked and the shorter male turned around a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ria." He chuckled as the girl bounced towards him in a ball of giggles and squeals as she wrapped her arms around his neck jumping up and down. Maria pulled away and noticed that something was off with the brothers; the Winchester boys did not have their usual snap about them.

"So Dean, would you mind telling us how you are standing here before us and not in a grave?" Jeff Parker asked raising one of his thick dark eyebrows at the boy.

The two brothers exchanged an uncomfortable look before they glanced at Bobby. "They need to know Dean." Bobby said his gruff voice unsettling in the uneasy atmosphere of the home.

Dean pulled of his brown leather jacket and then rolled up his left shirt sleeve to reveal the mark. Caleb and Tyler moved back instantly recognizing the mark for what it was, their dark nature warning them to be weary. "Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asked, "It looks like you have a handprint scorched onto your arm."

"That's exactly what it is, a handprint." Paul Parry said.

"A divine hand." Tyler said and the two hunters nodded.

Dean looked uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet pulling his sleeve down. "I was in hell and um…"

"Wait he was in hell?" Isabel hissed and Maria nodded.

"Made a deal with the devil." Maria hissed back.

Jeff Parker cleared his throat and the two girls closed their mouths audibly turning back to an uncomfortable Dean. "Well like I said I was in hell and then suddenly I wasn't. Later I found out I was pulled from hell by an angel, an angel named Castiel." Dean said.

"Why would an angel pull you from hell?" Kyle asked.

"Because God commanded it." Bobby said, "The mark on his arm is from Castiel's hand. Whatever happened to Dean was powerful enough to even scare these guys." Bobby said motioning to the witches in the corner of the foyer pressing as far away from Dean as possible while still being able to see him.

"Oh come on guys I am not going to kill you." Dean huffed looking disgusted.

"Yeah we rather not take our chances buddy. See angels have a habit of smiting first and never asking questions. Evil is evil in their book and dark is dark, there is no gray area." Ryan Garwin said.

"Why did he want you out of hell?" Tess asked the burning question on all their minds.

"Yeah see this is where none of you are going to be happy." Sam said for his brother who was now grinding his teeth.

"What?" Maria asked scooting closer to Kyle again a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"The reason I was brought out was to help them fight. Lilith is hell bent on letting the dark one out of hell."

"Lucifer." Caleb breathed grabbing Tyler's shoulder as the two boys visibly cringed.

"In order to do that she has to break 66 seals that keep Lucifer in hell." Sam explained.

"Several of the seals have already been broken." Bobby said and the hunters in the room groaned.

"Which ones?" Jim Valenti asked rubbing his forehead.

"The rising of the witnesses, the slaying of Cerberus, releasing the demon Astoral from his exile and several more. They are having a hard time fighting off her minions and protecting the seals." Dean said glancing at Caleb and Tyler.

"So that is why Skyler Hill is active." Caleb sighed rubbing his face to ease his tension. "She is trying to get rid of two seals in one shot."

"What seals?" Max asked.

"In order to get Lucifer out of hell there are several powerful seals that need to be broken. The Covenant of five families is one and the herald is the other." Jeff said chuckling darkly. "These boys and my daughter are two of the final seals."

"Liz is a seal?" Maria looked devastated by the news as a new wave of tears overcame her. "My best friend who is like a sister to me is the herald the bearer of news and one of the damn seals."

"Yes." Sam whispered.

"Except Liz isn't the bearer of news she is the herald that marks the end of the world, the message she brings is the apocalypse." Bobby said.

"No!" Maria screamed shaking, "She is not a seal I will not let this happen!" She roared at a piercing level her face reddening in her hysterics. "Why the hell didn't she tell and why the hell does she have a special name and and I don't and I don't understand any of this!" She screamed never taking a breath.

"Just like her mother." Bobby muttered.

"Does Liz know?" Alex asked and Dean nodded.

"We know she does."

Maria's red face was frighteningly calm, "Well then we are just going to have to save her because I will be damned if I let anything happen to my best friend because some hell bitch heaven reject wants to end the world." Maria said.

"Amen to that." Kyle laughed.

"On that note," Bobby Singer motioned for the group to follow him into the study his eyes never leaving Maria who refused to look at him, "I have something you all need to see." A large tome was opened on the grand desk. The pages were old and worn, but the words and pictures were frighteningly perfect looking. "I believe I have figured out who has been haunting the three kids."

"Is it the same person?" Jeff asked his old friend.

"No and that is what is so bad. Jim was right when he called me and told me to look in Parry's old records. I have the three culprits picked out and it is not good." Bobby said pointing to the book.

"Who are they?" Nancy asked.

"Well they are patients from the basement." Bobby said.

"You mean the real killers not the ones who did so accidently on a break." Caleb said and Bobby nodded pointing to the figure on the page that Parry had drawn all those years ago with breathtaking clarity and accuracy.

"This is the ghost that has been going after Liz. Her name is Darla Williams a house wife."

"Some house wife." Dean muttered staring at the battered woman's image. The large scars across her skin and vacant expression was terrifying, she looked so empty.

"What's with the scars?" Michael asked.

"Those she did to herself." Bobby said making Tess shiver, the intense mutilation on the woman had to have been blindingly painful. "After she killed her husband she started cutting, each cut meant another kill." Bobby explained.

"That is a lot of kills." Alex muttered.

"143 to be precise." Bobby said.

"What makes you so sure that she is the one haunting Liz?" Caleb asked.

"It was something Liz's last few entries in her diary alluded to that caught my attention. Not only the placement of the cuts but the woman's actions. Liz said in her diary that the woman kept screaming which granted is not unusual for any of the patients but what she was screaming was."

"I'm sorry." Michael breathed freezing the room, "She was screaming I'm sorry."

"How did you know that? Liz only mentioned that briefly." Bobby said.

"I heard it, that day in Liz's room when I saw where Liz had hidden her journal; I heard a hiss saying I'm sorry."

"Well that confirms it; Liz is being haunted by Darla Williams or The Salem Screamer."


	6. The Ghosts

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! Sorry about the delay in posting I had exams this week! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 5: The Ghosts

"The Salem Screamer?" Tyler chocked out looking sick, "Great one of the most notorious serial killers is attacking my friend."

"I have never heard of her." Michael said.

"You wouldn't women killers weren't made that public, it was very taboo back in her day." Caleb said, "She is notorious in the supernatural world not the human world."

"She is a dangerous ghost." Jim Valenti said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because of how she went about killing her victims and what led to her break. Ms. Williams apparently caught her abusive husband in bed with another woman and that sparked her killing. She would stalk her victims and plan them out carefully. Every cut she had on herself she would place on her victims. The more cuts she had the more her victims received." Sam said.

"What about Pogue and Reid who is haunting them?" Paul asked.

"Like I said this is going to get ugly. Pogue is haunted by Billy Roberts a…"

"Wait Billy Roberts?" Jeff chocked out his face going chalk white. "As in Battered Baby Face Billy?"

"That would be the one. Apparently he was transferred to Skyler Hill a week before it burned down, he was another one put in the basement because of his rather violent nature." Bobby said.

Paul Parry groaned clutching his head. "Paul?" Nancy asked worried about her brother.

"My baby boy." He whispered, "My boy!" He yelled, "Is being battered by a teen punk. Nancy you heard the stories of what Billy Roberts did and what was done to him by our grandfather. He had all of his bones crushed to keep him in line." Paul snarled at his sister.

"And it is now happening to your son." Nancy whispered.

"Unlike Billy, Pogue has healing abilities thanks to his powers." Bobby said.

"His powers can only heal so much." Caleb whispered.

"What about Reid who is after him?" Tyler asked as Maria let out a whimper remembering the beautiful blonde.

"He is the one you all need to be the most worried about right now. He has Kalvin Peters after him the murderous little runt of a kid." Bobby growled. "Kalvin was nine when he was admitted to Skyler Hill after he burned down his tenth building and the police finally figured out that he was doing so on purpose."

"Nine years old?" Tess whispered and the hunter nodded.

"See Kalvin is a rare breed of human." Bobby explained to the girl. "He is one of the truly terrifying because unlike the demons and creatures out there Kalvin was not born to kill. Garwin described the young boy as having no soul; he was just an empty vessel who took pleasure in hearing the screams of others. He killed his family in his first fire at the age of five and then burned down his foster homes after that. At Skyler Hill they originally had him on the first floor because he was a child but soon they found they had to move him to the basement after he killed his roommate by setting the teen on fire." Bobby said.

"That's sick." Isabel hissed and Bobby nodded.

"Garwin thought so too. Part of Kalvin's therapy was putting him through the same torture he put others through."

"They burned him." Dean said shocking the others. Dean rolled his eyes at their looks, "I have seen Reid's back as has anyone who has gone to see him swim. The burn marks gave it away."

"How bad is this going to get?" Sam asked.

"Well if it was just those ghosts roaming around I would say bad, but the other ghosts walking around that place are even worse and one in particular you don't want anywhere near them especially Liz…"

Skyler Hill Sanitarium

Reid held his stomach trying to control his breathing not wanting to pass out again. The smell of his healing flesh still taunted him. His only consolation was that unlike when he was a child and powerless, his body could now heal the burns inflicted on his pale flesh.

A child like giggle bounced off the walls and he let out a whimper. "Leave me alone." He groaned.

"No silly I want to play." The little boy laughed his figure flickering into view. He was a strong ghost if he was able to not only talk but inflict physical pain.

"I am done playing." Reid growled and the kid laughed harder. A manic laugh sounded in the distance and the child froze. Reid slowly inched away from the ghost drawing on some of his power to defend himself from the new foe. He shivered in place when he felt the frigid temperature as the laugh grew louder and a form appeared at the end of the hall crawling on the floor towards him.

"Oh fuck." Reid muttered when he saw the caged head, bars melted away and a pulled corpse like face.

The thing entered the room and was crawling at an inhuman pace towards him and Reid scurried across the floor as fast as he could fighting the burning pain running through him. He felt something catch his foot and saw one of the thing's hands holding his leg a look of terrifying pleasure on its face. Reid tried to brace himself on the floor using his powers but found that they weren't working. It laughed at him and pulled knocking the wind out of him as his chest slammed to the ground. He could feel the ground sliding under him as the thing pulled him down the hall. Reid tried to grab onto the wall and hold on but the thing wrenched him hard enough to pull his shoulder out of its socket and continued to pull him down the hall.

Reid tried to kick it off his leg but that seemed to excite it more. "Let me go!" Reid roared kicking at it harder his stomach tearing as he was dragged over the remains of a broken window. The thing just laughed louder in a violent fit of screaming laughter before it bit him in the ankle. "Ah!" He screamed when he felt his flesh ripping from his leg.

Reid cried out as he felt himself hurtling down a flight of stairs the movements jarring his seared flesh opening the burns, the sting coming back with a vengeance. The smell of the new floor was different than the others he had been dragged to; it was moldy and rotting. Reid recognized it as the basement, where the killers were kept. Reid glanced at the room number he was being dragged into, 13. "Oh shit." He groaned. The thing dragged him inside cackling the whole time as he was thrown into the corner landing on something soft and wet. Reid looked down and saw it was a body he was laying on.

"Liz?" He croaked. He heard a different laugh now, it was dark and amused. He turned his head and saw the thing in the corner crouched down, its caged head grinning at him as he lay on Liz. Reid noticed that the thing was wearing a straight jacket, clearly ripped open and that unlike his previous theory of the bars of the metal cage being melted open he saw that they were actually ripped open from the outside. The thing gave Reid a toothy grin and then disappeared.

Reid looked down and felt Liz again moving off of her small form. "Liz." He called again but she didn't budge. Reid turned her over gently fighting the sting in his back and shoulder. Her eyes were swollen shut and her lips were cracked open, the cuts on her were starting to close but that was not what had his stomach rolling. All over her chest and thighs were bite marks, human bite marks like the one on his ankle.

"So it is you." Reid whispered looking towards the corner where the thing sat. "I thought you were a myth." Reid chocked out tears stinging his eyes when he realized how bad things had gotten.

"I am feeling much better today Dr. Garwin." A deep raspy voice chuckled. Reid froze when he heard the voice beside him. He turned his blonde head to his right and came face to face with the grinning caged head. "Oh yes much better." It laughed. Reid whimpered at the sound and it only made the thing laugh harder clapping its dead hands. He knew he was in trouble now because the infamous rapist and serial killer John Brooks was holding Liz and him captive; Skyler Hills worst criminal The Demon of Millersville.

Ipswich

Michael hated how calm the night was in Ipswich it just seemed so wrong when so many bad things were happening. It should be storming with end of the world type weather, not calm and peaceful. He almost hurled when Bobby Singer told them what kinds of people were kept in Skyler Hill's basement, the worst of the worst in the country. John Brooks made his stomach heave and he had to hold onto Tess and Isabel to keep from falling over. He couldn't help but be worried for Liz, having seen her terror in the flash and knowing that there were people out there specifically targeting her just seemed so surreal and wrong.

"You okay?" Maria asked steeping out onto the porch hugging her sweatshirt closer to her to keep in the heat. The stars of the clear Ipswich sky twinkled down on them mockingly.

"Nope."

She snorted as she sat down next to him on the bench. "Yeah I feel the same." She whispered just staring into the sky. "I am going to destroy them Michael." She whispered her voice strong as she spoke her green eyes finally moving to meet his. "They messed with the wrong people and I will kill them all."

Michael moved his gaze away from her stinging one, "Good, I have your back Deluca." He grunted and he could tell she was nodding.

"I know which is why I am going to let you in on my plan."


	7. The Ghosts II

**Thank you all who replied to the last part I loved reading what all you had to say! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 6: The Ghosts II

The place before them was gigantic; it practically blotted out the sky behind it looking more like a mountain in the dark than a hospital. Skyler Hill Sanitarium was six floors and had four different wings and a tunnel in the basement used to transport supplies and patients of the dangerous nature.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tess asked staring at the large mass before her. Maria had told Michael that she was going to go into Skyler Hill herself to get her three friends and wanted him to come with her. Michael showing a rare genius thought it best to have backup and asked for Tess to come along with them. That was how the three wound up in front of the Sanitarium chills crawling down their spines as they felt unseen eyes watching them.

"No I am positive that this is one of the worst ideas I have ever had and believe me I have had some bad ones but I need to save them Tess. I can't let them suffer anymore." Maria whispered.

"We have your back." Michael grunted.

Maria nodded taking off the backpack she was carrying. "Remember your powers won't work on them. Rock salt is the way to go." She said handing out canisters and backup rounds for the guns they were holding.

"Right, except I have never shot a gun before." Tess mumbled.

"Tess you shot off a few rounds before we got here." Maria reminded her in a huff as Tess curled in on herself before the other girl.

"Not very well." The little blonde mumbled.

"It will do." Maria said.

The three just stood there, Michael watching the building anxiously and listening. The place had the same odd feeling that Liz's bedroom did but it was more intense in front of the hospital. Instinctive pricks of fear stabbed through him but he knew that he couldn't run away, as the protector of the group he had to go with Maria no matter what.

Michael walked towards the building first making sure the two girls stayed behind him. The closer he moved to the building the tighter the feeling in his chest got, as if someone was pressing down on him. He could have sworn that the air around him was getting colder and if that was true it meant death was just around the corner. The door of the sanitarium squeaked open as Michael pushed against it. The three of them paused in the entrance wrinkling their noses at the strange smell.

"What the hell is that?" Tess asked her finger firmly placed under her nose.

"Sulfur." Maria whispered her green eyes wide. "Shit it's sulfur."

"And that is bad because?" Michael asked.

"Demons leave sulfur trails, powerful demons. This is recent too." The large door behind them slammed shut with deafening force sending the three into the air as they jumped away in fear. Maria moved to the door and tugged at it with all her might trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. Tess motioned for Michael to blast it but Michael found his powers unable to work.

"Why the hell aren't they working?" Tess squeaked. Maria looked around fearfully before her eyes flew up to the ceiling.

"Shit." She breathed.

"What?" Michael asked looking up as well to see the old moldy ceiling of the elaborate entrance covered in strange symbols and swirls that he supposed were supposed to be words. "What the hell is that?"

Maria swallowed harshly fighting hysteria. "That is what is keeping Pogue and Reid here. It is binding their powers and yours as well. We are screwed here." Maria hissed tears filling her eyes as she realized what she had led her friends into.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"Because only a demon that is very powerful would be able to do something like that and I have no idea how to break it."

"You were right Maria." Michael grunted hitting the door one last time. "This was the worst idea you ever had."

"Hey you went along with it buster."

"I was trying to prevent you from getting yourself killed." He hissed.

"Well great job Michael!" Sarcasm dripped from her shrill voice. Tess looked between the two her blue eyes wide.

"Quit it you two!" She hissed, "We need to do what we came here to do and find a way out." Tess said stopping their childish squabbling.

Loud cackling could be heard in the distance and the three froze. Michael pushed the two behind him as he stared down the main corridor waiting for the unseen force, but nothing appeared. "What the hell is going on?" Michael ground out.

Maria whimpered clinging to Tess her few years of hunting hadn't prepared her for something like this. "They are playing with us." Maria whispered.

"Trying to make us as crazy as they are." Tess muttered.

Maria whimpered at that and held onto the little blonde tighter. A loud roar of pain sounded through the empty halls and Maria stopped her shaking her breath escaping her painfully. "Reid." She whispered fresh tears glistening in her green eyes. "It's Reid!" She gasped out, "He is still alive."

Tess had to hold onto her to prevent Maria from stupidly running off into the building after the voice. "We stick together." Tess hissed. "Besides how do you know it is not a trap?"

Maria froze cold sweat trickling down her back when she realized Tess was right. "Oh god." She gasped out feeling the start of one of her panic attacks coming on. "Oh god. You're right it is a trap they killed Reid oh they killed him and Lizzie and Pogue and oh god oh god." Maria gasped out her small frame jerking about as she tried to suck in deep breaths that kept escaping her.

Tess clamped her hand over Maria's mouth to muffle the rant that was increasing in volume. "Maria." Tess hissed, "If you don't quiet down you are going to give us away and then all the bad things are going to come after us and we don't want that do we?" Tess asked and Mara shook her head shaking Tess's hand with her movements.

"Okay now I am going to remove my hand are you going to be quiet?" Tess asked and Maria nodded as Tess slowly removed her hand prepared to slap it back in place at a moment's notice.

"Alright now we are going with my plan." Michael grunted. "We are going to do a floor to floor sweep starting with the top ending with the basement. Sound good?" He asked and the two girls nodded.

"Maria you know the layout of this place the best which way to we go to head up?" Tess asked.

"Um well I don't know this place that well actually." Maria muttered her cheeks turning a guilty shade of pink.

"Maria." The aliens groaned.

"Hey I didn't get that far ahead in my plan." She huffed.

"Great." Tess muttered shivering at the slowly dropping temperature of the sanitarium, "We are in way over our heads here."

Ipswich

Isabel closed the door rubbing her eyebrow and the wrinkle that was forming as she searched for Tess, Maria, and Michael. She hadn't seen them for hours and she was starting to get worried. "Max!" Isabel called finally an odd pinching sensation forming in her stomach that she only felt when she was upset.

"Yeah?" He asked rounding the corner. "Isabel you alright?"

"No I can't find Tess, Maria, or Michael."

Max relaxed smiling at his sister, "They are probably just outside Isabel." Max laughed.

"No Max something feels really wrong here." Isabel whispered the wrinkle deepening.

"Come on let's go talk to the others and see what they have to say." Max said grabbing her elbow gently as he led her down the stairs to the office.

Sam looked up from his book when he saw the twins raising an eyebrow. "Have you seen our friends?" Max asked.

"Which ones?" Sam asked looking oddly amused.

"Maria, Michael and Tess. I can't find them." Isabel said.

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone dialing Maria's number. The phone rang for a moment when a kitten meowing sounded in the office. Sam got up and looked around the office trying to find the source of the sound and found a phone on a pad of paper as he hung up. His dark eyes flickered over the paper widening as he scanned the page. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled. "Dean, Bobby!" He yelled louder than any of the others had ever heard him.

"What?" Dean asked stumbling into the room as he slid on the wood floor in his sox.

"Maria took Michael and Tess to Skyler Hill; she is planning on getting Pogue, Reid and Liz out by herself." Sam spat shoving the notebook at his brother. Dean read it and groaned.

"That girl really has a death wish" He muttered "How did you find that anyway?" Dean asked.

"I called her cell and it was on top of the notebook."

"You mean to tell me that those kids went into that place unprepared and without their phones?" Bobby growled his eyes reddening the longer he stood there.

"Looks like it." Dean said as the Ipswich witches joined in on the party.

"We need to get them out of there." Caleb sighed running his hands through his dark locks his frustration mounting as time passed and he was unable to do anything to help his friends.

"We are working on it." Dean said but the room was oddly still and silent. The whole room was staring openmouthed at the foyer and Dean turned around and saw two men standing there, giant winged shadows dancing behind them.

"Cas." Dean said fighting the smirk that wanted to come out when he saw Caleb and Tyler cringe.

"Dean." The angel nodded as the two angel's entered the office. The other angel Dean had never seen but he had a feeling that this was someone who was not as nice and forgiving as Castiel. The tall black man gazed at the occupants of the room sneering slightly when he saw Sam.

"Oh my god it is so nice to meet you." Sam blurted out looking excited at the divine presence. The two angels looked at him and then looked away uninterested leaving Sam confused at their brush off.

"Dean Winchester something has changed." Castiel said.

"We just figured that out as well." Dean said waving the notebook at him bringing a cold grin to the black man's face.

"So then you know that your friends just got themselves killed and possibly the others as well. Lilith found out that you are planning a rescue mission now and you no longer have the element of surprise." The man said.

"Uriel here has expertise in this area; he might be able to help you." Castiel said.

"Well we can use all the help we can get." Bobby said.

"I didn't know rescue missions were one of your expertises." Tyler grunted staring at the angel. "I thought it was destruction."

The angel smirked at Tyler making him cringe back mentally kicking himself for speaking up. "Tyler Simms you never cease to surprise me, I think we have all underestimated you." Uriel said.

"What did he mean by the destruction thing?" Dean asked Castiel not liking how the angel wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Uriel is of a higher choir than I am; he has been called on in the past to…"

"Destroy towns." Caleb said looking furious. "That is what he does him and Michael that is. The reason Tyler knew who he was is because we have seen him before or at least our families have, when he destroyed our people in the Old Country." Caleb ground out.

"Your coven's memory is greater than I had anticipated." Uriel acknowledged.

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked glancing between the witches and angels.

"Meet the reason our five families had to move to the New World." Caleb said gesturing to Uriel.

"It was necessary." Was all that the angel said. Sam felt ill and wrong; the angels he had heard about were not supposed to be destroyers of towns.

"How can you help with Skyler Hill?" Bobby asked breaking the tension. Uriel looked to Dean not wanting to speak with the others he felt below him.

"Lilith has placed power binding spells all over the sanitarium so the Covenant's powers are useless to save them. You will need brute force and a well thought out plan of action to break them out." Uriel said.

"The problem is going to be getting in." Dean said and the two angels agreed. Castiel looked to Uriel who looked displeased about something. The man opened his suit jacket and pulled out a strange looking knife.

"Oh hell." Paul Parry groaned pushing Caleb behind him.

"Relax witch." Uriel growled as he handed the knife to Dean. "You will need this." Uriel said.

"What is it?" Jeff Parker asked.

"It was originally a spear head but over the centuries it has been transformed to this." Castiel said.

"And this is what?" Dean asked.

"The spear of destiny." Uriel said, "The one thing strong enough to kill Lilith."

Skyler Hill Sanitarium

Reid shook Liz trying to wake her up before the killer came back. Fear gripped him when he realized she was not going to wake up. "Lizzie come on please don't do this to me, wake up." He whimpered but as he suspected she did not stir. He felt around her neck ignoring the bites his fingers encountered searching for a pulse; the small pumping of her veins comforted him. "Guess I am going to have to carry you out of here. I can't say I blame you for not wanting to wake up." Reid grunted grabbing her arm as he pulled her limp form up and he held her fireman style.

"First thing I am going to do when we get out of here is feed you a sandwich Parker, you are too damn light. Pogue will probably force feed you ice cream and Caleb with shove a cake down your throat." Reid grunted as he gingerly walked out of the room and looked around the hall. He felt nothing off so he walked towards the stairs wincing as the movements irritated his healing burns and ankle.

"I hate cake." Liz grumbled making Liz jump jarring her body. "Ouch." She mumbled wiggling in his arms.

"You're awake?" Reid asked as he continued walking.

"Yeah unfortunately" she wheezed, "Hey Reid can you please put me down I can't breathe too well in this position." Liz grunted and the blonde moved to comply grinding his teeth as her body moved over the burnt flesh on his shoulder. He saw her battered face contorted in pain and knew that the movement hurt her as well.

"Can you walk?" He gasped out fighting tears as the pain started to dull to a low throb.

"I think so." She whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Lizzie what did he do to you?" Reid asked his blue eyes glancing around the hall looking for an enemy.

Liz still wouldn't look at him, "I don't want to talk about it. Come on we need to keep moving and find Pogue." Liz whispered not realizing that her comment made Reid ill.

"Lizzie he didn't…"

"No." She whispered, "But he came close." Liz said finally looking at him her swollen eyes glistening with tears. He was surprised she could still see. "Come one we have to keep moving." She whispered gently tugging on his hand. They didn't know what all they were going to find as they looked for Pogue but they knew that anything was better than being left in the basement.


	8. A New Destiny

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and a very big thank you to those of you who drop off reviews I love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part after all it will help me!**

Part 7: A New Destiny

It seemed as if the walls were watching them, Maria could have sworn that the pealing flowery wallpaper in a few of the rooms was really eyeballs glaring at her. Every gust of cold wind felt as if it was someone breathing on her neck and every creak of wood was a footstep. "This floor is clear." Michael said clicking off the flashlight that Maria had at least thought ahead to bring, the only thing besides weapons she thought to bring.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we are being herded somewhere?" Tess asked as they walked down another flight of stairs.

"I am starting to get that." Maria muttered, "We should have run into something by now it is as if they are just waiting for us to get where they want us before they strike. A little too well thought out for a bunch of ghosts waiting to get their revenge for being tortured and killed." Maria said.

Tess walked into the room on her right checking for a sign of life anything that would lead them to the others. The room smelled moldy and stuffy, but there was a faint floral scent in the room as well like a woman's perfume. "Hey guys do you smell that?" Tess asked looking back towards the door but her Maria and Michael weren't there.

"Guys!" Tess called moving to the hallways but it was silent. "Come on Michael, Maria this is not funny where the hell are you?" Tess asked walking farther down the hall glancing into the rooms but there was no sign of them, not even dusty footprints on the wood floors.

Tess saw the back of Maria's head dart around the corner down the hall and Tess jogged down after her, "Maria wait the hell up!" Tess hollered as she rounded the corner. She saw a door on the right close and Tess went towards it.

"Tess where the hell have you been?" Maria asked from behind her Tess jumped and let out a scream making Maria scream as Michael stumbled back.

"How the hell did you get behind me?" Tess asked, "I was following you down the hall." Tess said, "Besides it was you two who disappeared." She pointed out.

"We waited for you to come out of the room but when we looked inside you were gone so we went looking for you." Michael grunted.

Tess froze her blue eyes blinking furiously as terrified tears stung her eyes. "What is going on? I mean how the hell could we see two different things?" Tess asked as Michael hugged her to him trying to stop her shaking.

"This place is messed up and I think we were right when we said that it was trying to mess with us, get us where it wants us." Michael grunted.

"It wants to separate us." Maria said staring at the door Tess was heading towards. "The ghosts realize we are easier to take out if we are separated."

"Why were you headed towards the room Tess?" Michael asked.

"I thought I saw Maria enter it." Tess whispered as Michael dragged her and Maria over to it. The number 321 was scratched on a faded plate.

"321 familiar to you Maria?"Michael asked.

Maria ran her hand over the door and pulled it open. It was a medical room; the odd part was it seemed to go on for the expanse of the floor in that wing. "No, but it is obvious what it is." Maria said.

"Why did they have the treatment room on the third floor and not the basement?" Tess asked.

"They probably have more in the basement but this is just the one for show, for guests if you will. I imagine the basement is where all the bad stuff happened." Maria said walking into the room.

"Ah Maria are you sure this is a good idea?" Tess asked hanging back by the door. The air felt colder in the room than any of the other rooms they had come across and the awful stench from before was stronger.

Tess felt the air behind her shift when she was suddenly thrown into the room with Michael and Maria landing by a metal table her back stinging. "Tess!" Maria screeched as the door to the room slammed closed.

"What the hell." Michael breathed standing over Tess.

"Guys my back hurts." Tess groaned.

"I'll say." Michael muttered his eyes wide as he stared down at his friend looking afraid to touch her.

"What?" Tess asked trying to look at her back but the movement hurt as it stretched her skin. There on Tess's back were two large handprints that not only melted her blue shirt but burnt her skin to a red mess.

Ipswich

"The Spear of Destiny?" Isabel asked looking confused, she could have sworn she had heard that term somewhere before but she was drawing a blank.

"As in the ah spear that ah…" Sam looked sick as he stared at the knife in his brother's hand.

"The spear that stabbed Jesus on the cross. That is a myth." Castiel said.

"Thank god." Jeff Parker breathed.

"It was created by a demon hunter hundreds of years before the Jewish faith even came into existence. It is created from powerful magic, something powerful enough that even Lilith can't stop it." Castiel said.

"The Spear is different than most weapons though, it chooses who will wield it, and it has chosen Dean." Uriel said.

"Creepy." Dean muttered looking at the knife.

"Well then now that we have the means to take care of Lilith we need to work on getting into Skyler Hill and figuring out how the hell we are going to get around all those ghosts." Jim Valenti said patting his sullen son on the back. Kyle was devastated that Maria went into Skyler Hill without him; he was supposed to make sure that she stayed safe.

"Are you coming in with us?" Alex asked the angels, Castiel looked uncomfortable.

"We are not allowed. We were only supposed to hand you the spear and then leave. Helping you with the plan is even dangerous for us." Castiel said.

"But if it is going to save the seals…" Uriel said and the hunters understood. The angels did not want to be there but it was their job to make sure that the seals that held Lucifer in were not broken and if it meant helping a bunch of humans plan a rescue they were going to help as much as they could.

Skyler Hill

Liz stopped walking hugging the wall as the white spots danced in front of her eyes. She could hear Reid wheezing behind her as they stopped for what felt like the thousandth time but to them it was not enough. Their bodies wanted to drop to the ground and sleep the sleep of the dead but their fear of death kept them moving.

"You okay?" Reid asked his breath tickling her neck as she clung to the wall for support. She felt something warm and sticky running down her stomach and legs, cringing when she realized it was her blood as her wounds opened the more she walked.

Reid must have noticed her bleeding as his breath left him in a strangled hiss. "Liz you can't continue walking I am going to need to carry you." Reid muttered.

"No, I can keep walking." She mumbled her head lolling to the side as she fought to stay conscious. She had apparently lost more blood the past few days than she realized. Reid looked down the hall feeling as though they were being watched when he turned back to Liz he found her slumped over on the ground.

"Liz." He called bending down gingerly to shake her but her eyes wouldn't open. "Shit." He muttered when he realized she was not going to wake up.

"Now now Mr. Shanks you shouldn't be wandering the halls." A soft voice called. Reid turned and saw a young woman in a nurse's uniform at the end of the hall walking towards him clipboard in hand. The spattering of blood on her uniform freaked him out more than her presence.

"Nope not Shanks." Reid muttered moving to pick Liz up but she wasn't there, only a small pool of blood and a trail leading down the hall and back towards the basement.

A cold hand gripped his shoulder. "Now Mr. Shanks." She hissed her form shaking slightly. Reid turned his head to look over his shoulder. The woman looked a mess, hair coming out of her hat and blood all over her, but it was the odd slices in her skin that had him worried, they looked so similar to those on Liz.

Before Reid could deny her he was being thrown down the hall forcefully with inhuman strength. "It is time for your treatment." The nurse said a sick smile on her face. "It will make you all better."

"No way!" Reid roared moving to stand up only to be knocked down again. Reid looked up and saw the nurse standing over him before she bent down and grabbed his arm dragging him down the hall away from where Liz's blood was leading and into a large room. Reid looked around and saw the assortment of medical equipment and started to struggle more not wanting to have any part of what the evil witch had planned he knew what kind of sick crap his family had done here and he wanted nothing to do with it.

He could hear a gentle hum of machinery and the sloshing of water. It suddenly occurred to him that the lights in the room were on, the building was not supposed to have electricity and yet the machines working and the light bulb above his head proved otherwise. Reid gasped when he felt something being wrapped around his head conforming to his face making it impossible for him to breathe as wires bit into his skin, his hands being wrangled behind his back and tied together with a biting wire. He felt several pairs of deathly cold hands on his burned skin hauling him up, the sound of the water growing frighteningly louder as he was dragged up a flight of stairs. He wanted to yell he wanted to scream, do something to let them know that this was not right but the thing over his face wouldn't allow a sound to come out

The water hit him in a painful punch the cold ripping into his flesh. He couldn't breathe he couldn't move all he could do was sink and wait to hit the bottom.

Pogue grunted as he made his way down the hall on his stomach crawling army style his limbs protesting every move. He had to find the others he knew were in there. He heard a sloshing noise to his right and saw a testing wing on the first floor. The familiar pull he felt when he was around one of his own alerted him that it was Reid in the room. "Reid." Pogue groaned clutching the door jamb as he tried to stand up. His body burned with a painful fire as he moved but he was finally able to stand in a stooped hunch. His blurry eyes saw a group standing around a metal tank. He looked around the room and saw a pipe running through the room. Pogue took a silent deep breath and focused on getting his strength knowing he was going to have to kick the pipe hard to break it; he felt the shift in his body and slammed his foot at the old iron pipe remembering what his uncle Jeff had told him about ghosts' aversion to iron.

He knew it was a stupid move as it alerted the others to his presence. Their claw like hands ripped at him as he crawled around looking for a bit of pipe when his hand landed on a good sized piece. He started swinging all around him ignoring the gut rolling pain in his limbs. The ghosts burst into dust as they moved away from him as he made a path to the tank. Pogue looked into the water colored red and could barely make out a form on the bottom. Pogue jumped in and grabbed Reid pulling him out of the water hauling him onto the landing. He removed the hood over Reid's head and wire not liking that Reid's chest was no longer moving.

"Come on man don't make me breathe into your mouth." Pogue grumbled as he knocked his fist into his friend's chest. Reid's body flinched as he started to gag up water, his chest heaving.

"Dude those lips come anywhere near mine I will zap you." Reid grumbled.

"What the hell happened Reid?" Pogue asked.

"How the hell should I know I mean one second I was being thrown down the hall like a fucking rag doll and the next I am being bound and thrown into a pool of water?" Reid growled wiggling around so that his hands were facing Pogue. "Undo me man."

"Yeah yeah." Pogue huffed working at the wire that was too neatly wound.

"I wish I had my powers." Reid grumbled rubbing his wounded wrists.

"Me too man." Pogue said looking around. "Have you seen my Liz?" Pogue asked.

"I was with Lizzie right before the she bitch threw me for a loop." Reid said struggling to stand up. A loud scream ripped through the air freezing the witches in place.

Reid looked at Pogue looking sick. "That's not Lizzie." Pogue said.

"No it sounds like…"

"Maria." They breathed.


	9. A New Destiny II

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading I hope you are liking this fic! Thanks to those of you who were able to drop off a review I love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part I love hearing what you have to say!**

Part 8: A New Destiny II

Castiel watched Dean Winchester flip through an old journal in the corner of the large office. He glanced at the others and saw that they were preoccupied which pleased him. Taking a seat silently next to Dean, Castiel waited for the hunter to speak.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean listen carefully what I am about to reveal to you could mean life or death for a lot of people."

Dean leaned forward flipping the journal closed. "What?" his eyebrows knit together as he glanced at the others.

"There is one among you who is going to betray you." Castiel whispered his dark eyes worried. Dean felt the air leave his chest painfully as he glanced at those in the room.

"Who?" Dean asked his knuckles white as he clutched the journal.

"Uriel and I were trying to figure it out; whoever it is though is powerful and is covering up better than we had anticipated. Even now when we are in the vipers nest we cannot tell." Castiel whispered.

"So you're saying that one of my friends is going to stab us in the back?" Dean asked.

"Not the others, you. It is you the person is going to betray Dean you whose destiny is far greater than any of the human's in this room." Castiel said.

Dean clenched his jaw painfully as he tried not to yell at the angel next to him who always seemed to deliver bad news at the worst possible moment. "And you seem to think that this person is going to make their move when we go into Skyler Hill?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"Trust only Tyler and Caleb in this mission Dean for they are the only ones who cannot betray you. It is imperative that you see this mission through and survive."Castiel said, "A lot more is at stake here than you have yet to realize." Castiel said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean growled trying to not draw attention to their corner.

Castiel looked annoyed but he answered anyway. "There is more than one destiny that is at risk." Castiel said his eyes glancing at Alex Whitman and Kyle Valenti in the other corner.

"You hinted at something with Alex before." Dean pointed out and the angel nodded.

"His journey will be revealed to him when the time comes." Castiel said his eyes meeting Dean's, "All of your destinies are woven together more than you realize, and all it takes is for one of you to fall in order for the rest of you to fail. Be safe Dean Winchester."

Skyler Hill

Cold. She felt very cold and she could barely move her toes and fingers, they no longer felt as if they were part of her body. She tried to move but she found she was unable to, something was pressing sharply into her chest and thighs constricting her breathing and movement. She wanted to tell Reid to let her go but the pressure did not have the comforting feeling of soft hands but biting leather.

Liz tried desperately to open her puffy eyes. A blinding yellow light forced her cracked eyes shut as tears seeped into their brown depths from the sudden change. The air smelled stale and moldy but there was a definite sterile smell lingering in the background burning her nose.

"Bad girls must be punished." A low growl made her freeze. Liz felt the straps around her tighten as they bit into her skin as she realized with terrifying clarity that she was naked. "Need to kill the bad."

A whimper escaped her as shook on the table the masculine voice muttering around her. She cracked her right eye open and saw the face that had haunted her dreams since childhood. "I'm sorry." The girl hissed as the man muttered in the background, "So sorry."

"I will cut the sex out of you." The man growled walking through the woman to look down on her his half removed face covered by a white surgical mask. His white linen uniform a symbol of his past, a cold difference from the soft yellows and pinks of modern hospitals. It was too sterile the white too cold and made the doctor look even more murderous.

"No." Liz whimpered squirming on the cold metal table wincing as the leather rubbed her cuts. The glint of the silver saw made her scream in fear as it closed in on her. "Stop!" Liz yelled but the blade had already punctured red her skin digging in deeper and deeper into her belly. "Help!" She screamed as another piercing scream ripped from a distant voice as terrified as her own. "Please help me!" Liz sobbed as the pain overtook her and she welcomed the darkness.

Maria fought against the restraints feeling the delicate skin on her wrists tear open a warm liquid trickling slowly over its worn surface. "No!" She screamed as her head was fitted with a strange leather hat and something was placed in her mouth; it tasted of old salty rubber. "AH!" She screamed against the gag tears pouring out of her eyes as she sobbed. The women tightened her restraints ignoring her desperate cries.

They seemed to not even notice her. It was as if they were just going through the motions; throw the patient on the table and hook them up. They mumbled back and forth to each other in a dark hiss their burned hands felt scaly on her skin.

"Heewwap!" She hollered as loud as the gag would allow her head twisting to the side as she watched one of the women head over to a switch board. Maria could no longer control her breathing as panic overtook her, the loud pants grating on her ears as she fought the bile rising in her throat. The woman started to flick the switches a slow low hum building in the room, ringing in her ears.

She saw the woman in crisp white flick a green switch and her body froze. It felt as if her temples and skull were tingling when a sudden punch hit her and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her body twitched softly on the table the hum growing steadily louder as the women monitored the meters. They were going to fry her.

Michael couldn't see the room was too dark and too silent. The air felt thick and warm making breathing hard for him as his lungs fought to work harder than they ever had in his life. "Such nasty little bits they are such nasty little bits." A small voice muttered. Michael pressed closer to the wall wanting desperately to close his eyes and will the monster away but he knew from what Maria had told him, that never worked.

"Not there nope not there." Michael whispered clamping his eyes shut as the muttering stopped. Michael slowly opened one eye and saw nothing in the dark room and then the other eye.

He felt a chilly puffy on his right cheek and turned slowly to see a withered face with long scraggly hair covering an obviously female head. "Bring us a present they did look at what they bring us." It hissed and Michael screamed making the woman laugh as she bounced in place.

His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he saw her small shriveled form, her right arm hanging funny and withered to the bone. Michael could feel the scream building in his throat as she stared at him the noise deafening in the silent room as the horrified roar left him. Michael remembered hiding a canister of salt in his coat and quickly whipped it out throwing a handful at the woman who snarled at him before disappearing. He didn't know what he was going to do but he did remember something about a salt circle so he quickly spread some around him and hugged his knees, this was messed up.


	10. A New Destiny III

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part I really love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 9: A New Destiny III

The sounds were horrendous and he knew that they would haunt him forever. The two raced up the stairs not caring how much noise they made or what kind of attention they drew, they knew they had to get to Maria before it was too late. Her anguished screams had stopped and they feared the worst knowing that in Skyler Hill when the screaming stopped death was the most likely culprit.

Reid moved quickly into the hall feeling drawn to the area for some reason, a slight pull in his chest leading him on in the darkness. Pogue trailed behind lead pipe in hand ready to swing at anything that moved. The all too familiar cold settled into their bones as they moved down the hall towards the crack of light. Pogue raised the pipe like a bat and nodded at Reid who pushed the door open.

Pogue swung as a woman charged at him and another at Reid, the lead slicing through her apparition making her disappear along with the other woman. Reid chocked when he saw what was happening. Maria's small body shuddering on the table as her head was cooked.

"Shut it off!" Pogue roared shoving his friend at the panel as they looked for something that would turn it off.

"I don't know how!" Reid snarled not wanting to push the wrong button and make Maria worse.

"Look for something large, it should be different than the other buttons, hell it might even be a lever." Pogue said his dark eyes flickering over the switch board landing on a large black button.

"Is that it?" Reid asked and Pogue shrugged hitting it, the hum of the machines whining down.

"Careful don't touch her yet, let her body rest before we remove anything. We remove the bite guard last in case she is still seizing." Pogue ordered and Reid nodded itching to rip the contraption off her head. "Start with her bindings." Pogue said moving to unhook the leather belts.

Reid's eyes nervously darted around the room waiting for the next evil ghost stuck in the mental health hospital to come charging at them. When he turned back to Maria he saw that Pogue had her restraints off and was removing the cap from her head being careful to leave the mouth bit in. "Reid when I tell you to I need you to turn Maria onto her side and remove the rubber." Pogue said and Reid nodded gripping her small form that was shockingly warm to his cold skin.

"Alright on three now, one, two, three." Pogue hissed and Reid rolled Maria so she was facing him as the rubber was removed a trail of blood following the piece as it left her mouth.

"Shit." Reid whimpered fearing the worst.

"Calm down Reid she probably just bit her tongue; it was common among electroshock patients." Pogue grunted using the corner of his mangled shirt to wipe her mouth. "We need something to clear it the rest of the way." Pogue said.

"We are just going to have to use our shirts Pogue this place doesn't have running water and even if it did I wouldn't trust it." Reid muttered as he used his disgusting wife beater to wipe out her red mouth.

"Her heartbeat is a little erratic but at least she has one." Pogue muttered and Reid nodded stroking her forehead. Pogue looked up at his friend and winced when he saw the blonde's miserable look. "You okay man?" Pogue asked.

"I shouldn't have let her go." Reid muttered rubbing her blonde eyebrow tenderly. "I should have told her I wanted her to stay with me, forever. I was too stupid though I just wanted her to be safe and look at what happened." Reid muttered.

"She will always follow you and Liz it is just how Maria is Reid. You giving her up so she could have a normal life was noble and all that jazz but her showing up here just proves that she wants you in her life and she willing to risk the danger for you Reid, for you." Pogue whispered.

"I am starting to get that now." Reid muttered. "Come on we have to get out of here and get Liz." Reid said.

"You are going to have to carry Maria, can you do that?" Pogue asked as he picked up the lead pipe again.

"I can do it." Reid assured him and they were off searching the halls again trying to follow the pull that would lead them to Liz and hopefully away from the danger. Little did they realize they were being pulled right into the heart of it.

Ipswich

Dean loaded the last of his supplies into the bag not looking up. He knew that his brother was confused but Dean didn't have the heart to look at him. The thought that his own brother might be the one to betray him left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Dean." Caleb grunted sliding over to the hunter his eyes darting around nervously a rare occurrence for the kid.

"Yeah?"

"Something is wrong." Caleb hissed looking at the group as Tyler stood off to the side looking put off by something.

"I know Castiel told me to watch my back and stick with you and Tyler. Someone is out to get me apparently." Dean muttered and Caleb nodded.

"That would explain the weird vibes Tyler and I are getting. If someone is looking to come after you that will leave an imprint in the area a negative feel if you will." Caleb explained.

"This is more than a little unnerving not knowing which one of my friends is going to stab me in the back." Dean grunted closing his trunk.

"Stick with us and we will keep you as safe as possible." Caleb whispered, "But I suggest that you not have Sam in our group just keep it to the three of us, that will cut down on the danger." Caleb said and Dean nodded his lips set in a stiff thin line.

"Boys ready to go?" Jeff Parker asked the dark circles under his eyes taking on a sickly purple tint.

"Ready." Caleb said as Tyler joined them next to the Impala. Sam started to head towards them but Bobby stopped him.

"Sam why don't you come with me." The older man said staring at Caleb and Tyler noticing how they stiffened when Sam got closer to them.

"Good idea Bobby spread the talent around." Dean said laughing the tension off. The group split up into teams making sure that everyone had enough weapons as well as a cell phone, radio walky-talky and a flashlight.

"Be safe everyone." Nancy said as she got into the car with her brother, her husband and her splitting up knowing that it would be safer for them.

Castiel and Uriel stood off to the side in the shadows. Dean glanced at them and saw Uriel staring at him intently. The dark man nodded at him slowly and Dean returned the gesture before he waved at Castiel the gesture feeling oddly final. Caleb nudged him in the side bringing his focus back as he hoped into the driver's seat. All they had to do now was pray that the six were alive when they got there.

Castiel looked after the black Impala a strange feeling in his chest. "You are worried." Uriel's husky voice croaked in the darkness.

"I sense great danger." Castiel whispered.

"As do I brother, the darkness is rising now."

Castiel shoved his hands into his coat pockets, "I just don't understand why she went after these two seals." Castiel said as the two angels started their walk, "After all she has over 600 to choose from."

Sklyer Hill

Tess rounded the corner hugging the wall and the gun to her waiting for something to pop out at her. She had to find Liz or one of the others. She didn't know what happened to Maria and Michael, one minute they were all in the medical lab and the next something hit her again and she woke up in a flowery room and she got out of there as fast as she could when she realized the others were not with her. Tess had heard a series of screams and one she could have sworn sounded like Liz, another didn't even sound human it was so garbled.

"Come on Tess keep it together here." The blonde whispered as she fought exhaustion she felt as if she hadn't slept in weeks and she was dead thirsty. The strangled whimpers were getting louder as she moved down the hall the moldy scent turning metallic to where she could practically taste the metal in her mouth.

"Cut her up good." She heard a male cackle from a room on her right. Tess pressed tightly against the wall holding her breath. The man sounded oddly pleased and if there was one thing Tess had learned in her short time at Skyler Hill, when the guests are happy it is time to worry. Tess peaked into the room and chocked on the terrified sob that wanted out. Liz was being hacked at by the rather solid looking man; if it wasn't for the jerky movements and ruined flesh she would have sworn he was alive. Tess raised her gun and prayed to whatever force was out there that she didn't miss as she pulled the trigger the gun kicking back painfully into her shoulder sending waves of pain through her chest and arm.

Tess sobbed in relief when she saw the shot hit the ghost sending him flying apart. She shakily walked into the room feeling like jelly, there was so much blood. "Liz." Tess whimpered looking down at the human girl who was barely recognizable. "Liz!" Tess sobbed touching her shoulder and then her neck feeling around for a pulse. Tess scrambled to press her fingers tighter against her neck when she felt nothing.

"No." Tess mumbled her blue eyes wild. "No!" She gasped when she still felt nothing. Tess didn't think she just reacted she tilted Liz's head back plugging her nose as she breathed into the brunette's mouth before waiting a beat as she pumped her chest five times before repeating her actions gagging as she tasted the blood on her mouth fighting her tears. "Come on Liz!" Tess hissed, "Don't do this to me."

"No Liz come on!" Tess sobbed as she practically beat Liz's chest.

"Did you hear that?" She heard someone hiss.

"Yes sounded like it was coming from down here." Another male voice said. Tess sobbed as she darted out into the hall. She saw two boys, the blonde carrying Maria.

"Oh thank god!" Tess screamed gaining their attention. "Please help Liz isn't breathing!" Tess sobbed as the tall dark one shot towards her pushing her out of the way.

"Oh fuck." He muttered. "Come on Lizzie don't do this to me now." Pogue muttered as he started where Tess left off.

"I can do mouth to mouth if you keep pumping." Tess said and Pogue nodded as she plugged Liz's nose again.

"How long as she been like this?" Pogue grunted.

"I don't know I found some guy hacking at her and I shot him to make him go away." Tess sniffed. "Is Maria okay?" Tess asked.

"No."Reid muttered or who she assumed was Reid. "She went through electroshock therapy." Reid growled.

"Oh." Tess whimpered when she heard a wet rattle. "Liz!" Tess gasped and Pogue stopped pushing on her chest his hand going to his cousin's neck.

"Pulse." He muttered his shoulders sagging in relief.

"Great now we can get out of here." Reid muttered.

"Where is Michael?" Tess asked freezing the two witches in place.

"There was another one of you?" Pogue asked and Tess nodded biting her red bottom lip looking ready to cry again.

"Yes just him. I got pushed away from them and followed the screams." Tess whimpered.

"Smart." Reid said looking impressed.

"We have to find him it is our fault he is here." Tess whimpered tears pulling in her eyes as her breathing started acting up.

"Don't worry we will find him. As long as we stick together and you keep that gun handy we will be alright." Pogue said Tess nodded trying not to cry.

"Now come on we can pick up our search from here and work our way down since we came from upstairs." Reid said as Pogue lifted Liz.

"She has lost weight." Pogue grunted.

"I know she was light when I was carrying her earlier." Reid muttered.

"I need to feed her a sandwich." Pogue muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you people no food." Liz muttered as she cracked her non puffy eye open a sliver to see her cousin holding her looking shell shocked. "My Pogue." She whispered, "I knew you would find me." Liz wheezed.

"Shh it's alright Lizzie we are going to get out of here. Just have to find Michael and we are good." Pogue said.

"Michael?" Liz groaned.

"Yes." Tess squeaked.

Liz stiffened in Pogue's arms a ghost of a smile crossing her face. "Figures Tess and Michael would come after me; I knew I could count on them." Liz muttered before her head lolled to the side as she passed out again.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Reid muttered and they were off.


	11. A Rescue

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading my story I am glad that you are liking it! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 10: A Rescue

The cars slowly pulled up in front of the monster of a building the slowly rising sun held no heat for them. Sam looked sullenly at his brother who was huddled together with Tyler and Caleb, he didn't like that they weren't going in together. "Alright boys and girls here is how we are going to play this." Dean spoke up gaining their attention.

Max pulled his sister close as they joined the others looking to Dean who had become their unofficial leader in the rescue mission. Max felt as if someone was glaring at him willing him to die right on the spot, he looked towards the building and saw nothing but he knew that the stare was not coming from there. He looked around the group and saw Jeff Parker's eyes on him, for a moment he could have sworn he saw a flash of white in his eyes. "Max?" Isabel asked softly tugging on his hand.

"Nothing Isabel." He muttered looking away from Jeff a tingle running down his spine. "Nothing at all."

"Alright people we all meet back here by five o'clock this evening. Keep your phones on at all times and if you run into trouble you know what to do. Remember you need to be out by five and I mean five." Dean said.

"Why?" Nancy asked rubbing her pale throat feeling sick.

"Because at five tomorrow Castiel and Uriel destroy this place and the land around it." Dean said.

"They are going to destroy the town?" Sam asked looking horrified.

"Yes." Dean said, "They have to make sure that this place is gone for good and anything that is might have contaminated. Plus if we get lucky Lilith the evil hell bitch might still be inside." Dean smirked ignoring his brother's scoff. "Everyone understand?" Dean asked and the group sounded out a dead 'yes'.

Caleb and Reid nodded at the older men of the Covenant before they led Dean to the front door. "Stand back." Tyler said as his eyes turned black strange black streams flying out of his finger tips as they raced towards the front doors curling around them ripping them off their hinges pulling them back towards the group in a furiously loud crunch.

"What the hell was that?" Isabel breathed her brown eyes wide as she clung to her brother. Tyler turned his dark eyes on her grinning bumping fists with a proud Caleb.

"That was a taste of what he can do. There is a reason we call Tyler the Destroyer." Caleb chuckled.

"Yup I like to rip stuff apart." Tyler admitted.

"Does that include people?" Bobby asked the witch who shifted nervously.

"That was an accident." Tyler muttered, "Besides he had it coming."

"Enough." Dean groaned rubbing his forehead. "Now remember their powers won't work in there so you need to rely on weapons and your brain. Everyone knows what to do?" Dean asked and they nodded. Dean motioned for the group to follow as they made their way into Skyler Hill, for several it felt as if they were walking to their doom.

Tess walked in front of the two boys hugging the gun to her aching body. They were slowed down by having to carry two unconscious girls but for once Tess couldn't complain, all she wanted was for their whole group to make it out of there alive. As they rounded the corner Tess groaned. "We are going in circles." She muttered.

"No we aren't." Reid growled.

"Yes we are, see the footprints, they match ours." Tess said jerking her gun towards the floor.

"She is right. We should have run into the stairs by now." Pogue said adjusting Liz in his arms. She might be light as hell but even a feather starts to get heavy after awhile.

"This place is messing with us again." Tess growled leaning against the wall, "It wants to lead us somewhere and until we go where it wants us to it is just going to keep on playing with us."

"Pogue do you recognize the floor?" Reid asked looking pained as Maria rubbed against his healing skin.

"Second floor looks like it is the east wing. East wing was where the offices were." Pogue muttered and Reid nodded.

"Are we supposed to go into an office or something would that make them happy?" Tess asked.

"I don't know about you Goldie Locks but I am not about to do anything that this damn place wants." Reid muttered.

"My name is Tess in case you didn't hear Liz." She huffed.

"No fighting."Pogue growled, "God the two of you are worse than Caleb and Chase." Pogue growled.

"Sorry."Tess mumbled and Pogue nodded. "I just want to find my friend and get us all the hell out of here. Hell being back on Antar in Kvar's hands would be better than this." Tess mumbled.

"Oh you are one of the aliens." Pogue said startling Reid and Tess. "Liz told me about you."

"Liz told!" Tess hissed.

"Liz is good at keeping secrets Tess she keeps hers and mine, she only told me so that I could be on the lookout for anything that might come after you." Pogue said, "She wouldn't betray you like that."

"I know." Tess sighed, "I wish she would do something that would make me hate her or at least justify how I treated her." Tess mumbled.

"Good luck." Reid laughed. "Lizzie is one of the nicest people around, it annoys the hell out of me at times. When we were kids I would pick on her and she never did anything to get back at me." Reid sighed.

"Yes she did." Pogue laughed looking amused for the first time in the hell whole, "She used to tell me what you did and Caleb and I would torment you. You mean to tell me you never put that together?" Pogue asked laughing. Reid pulled a face and groaned.

A loud sound shook them suddenly. It sounded as if someone had ripped a door off of its hinges. "What the hell was that?" Tess squeaked hugging closer to the others.

Pogue and Reid just grinned at her, "Caleb and Tyler are here." Reid chuckled, "Now the party is really going to begin."

"Oh yeah that's right they are probably with the others." Tess muttered.

"How many of you exactly are there?" Pogue asked.

"You mean aliens or others as in how many are in the group?" She asked.

"Both." Reid said.

"Well Max and Isabel are also here and they are like Michael and I. Then there are your dad's, the Parker's, Valenti's, Winchester's, Bobby Maria's dad, and the Whitman's." Tess answered.

"Looks like the gang is really all here again." Pogue said, "This is good, now come on we have to go and get Michael and get to them." Pogue said.

"Wouldn't it be best to just wait right here for them to come and find us?" Tess asked.

"No, one thing you should know about this place Tess is you never want to stay in one place for too long. Your soul attracts the ghosts and other crap lurking here and that is bad." Pogue said nudging her forward. "Now come on."

Michael finally figured out he was in a padded room of some kind and it was going to be next to impossible for the others to hear him. The freaky woman had not come back but Michael knew that she was just waiting for him to step outside the circle so she could attack him. He knew it was dangerous but his best bet was to just wait there and hope that Tess, Max, and Isabel might be able to sense him as he could them. Michael hated knowing that he had to rely on others to save him but when his life was on the line in such unfamiliar circumstances it was something he was willing to risk.

He knew that Tess was close he could feel the slight mental tug that he knew was her signature, but he knew that she was not focused on him enough to be able to feel him. He didn't know how he knew it but he did. Michael froze when he heard the loud crunching sound that shook the room slightly, that was definitely not a normal sound.

"Great." Michael muttered, "I am so going to die here."

Dean tapped Caleb and Tyler and motioned for them to follow him, they were going to start with the basement the worst of the worst and work their way up. The two witches nodded loading their guns as they glanced up at the ceiling. "Well that explains a hell of a lot." Tyler muttered.

Caleb stared at the dark symbols wishing more than anything that he could wipe them away, but magic was never that simple. "Come on." Dean said as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Those symbols had to take weeks to do." Tyler said and Dean nodded.

"Lilith has been planning this little trap for a long time apparently. This whole place looks like it is covered in that crap."

"Where are we going to set up?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking room 13." Dean grinned and the two witches chuckled darkly nodding in agreement.

"Bring the demon to the Demon of Millersville." Tyler laughed softly, "Clever Winchester."

"Well someone in my family has to be." Dean muttered as they crept silently down the stairs the small hairs standing on end all over their body as a cackle bounced off the walls freezing them in place.

"Shit." Caleb breathed and Dean nodded. "We are just tempting the fates aren't we."


	12. A Rescue II

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews to the last part I love that you all are reading this! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 11: A Rescue II

Kyle wanted to go home, he hated Skyler Hill and wanted to run in the opposite direction not go inside! Alex though wouldn't let him run and had to practically drag Kyle inside while Jeff Parker just glowered at them. "Come on Kyle this is for Maria and Liz our girls remember." Alex said trying to snap his friend out of his panicked fear.

"Right for Liz and Maria oh and Tess and Michael I can do this I need to do this I can't let them get killed by evil scary dead things even though I am putting myself in danger of getting killed by those things as well." Kyle stammered turning miserably to his silently laughing father whose shoulders were shaking mercilessly.

"Not funny dad." Kyle hissed.

"Come on you two let's go up to the third floor and start there." Jim said leading the way for the two boys.

"Bye dad." Alex said slapping his tall father on the back as Charles headed off with two witches. Alex took one last look at the group taking note of Jeff Parker's vacant expression. Jeff seemed to sense Alex was looking at him as his head slowly turned to look him dead in the eyes.

"Alex?" Kyle called as Jeff and the others walked away.

"We have a problem." Alex breathed his face turning a sickly white.

"What's that son?" Jim asked checking his gun one last time before the others were completely out of sight.

"Jeff Parker is possessed by a demon." The father and son paused mid step and turned to look at the gangly teen.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked looking ill.

"Positive." Alex said and apparently that was good enough for Jim as he pulled out his cell phone to call the others.

"Damn it!" Jim swore flipping his phone closed as he adjusted the black ball cap on his head. "We have no cell reception in this damn place." Jim growled as Alex and Kyle quickly pulled out their phones to see if he was right.

"Well there goes that mean of communication." Kyle grumbled.

"I imagine the radio is not going to work as well." Alex sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Jim asked leaning against the banister.

"That symbol." Alex said pointing a shaky finger at the large sun with a sword through it that seemed to cover the expanse of the ceiling above the stairs; several dark symbols from different demonic tomes surrounding it. "It is a symbol that will render anything we bring in that is electronic useless, except flash lights for some reason I have yet to figure out why." Alex said.

"Wait you said anything we bring in so that means that the things in here work." Jim pointed out and Alex nodded.

"In theory, but there is no power to this place so you are shit out of luck there." Alex said.

"Then what the hell is that humming noise?" Kyle asked cocking an eyebrow at Alex who paled considerably.

"That would be the energy of this place. Theoretically if a building has enough supernatural and cosmic energy running through it, it could recharge itself and emit a power of sorts." Alex said.

"So when this place woke up what?" Jim asked.

"Think of this place as a rechargeable battery." Alex said motioning for the father and son to follow him not wanting to stay in one place too long. "When the battery runs out it goes silent but when it is hooked up to a power source it boots right back up."

"So what is the power source?" Kyle asked.

"Pogue, Reid and Liz." Alex said, "Oh and Paul, Nancy and Ryan as well now. Now that all six of them are in this building as well as several other highly charged entities such as Caleb, Tyler, Sam, Dean, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess this place is just roaring to go." Alex said.

"Shit." Jim breathed, "We have to get the others out of here fast."

"Yes time is of the essence." Alex agreed and they were off.

####

Dean slowly peaked his blonde head around the corner to check the hall, it was clear. He let out the giant breath and had been holding and he heard Tyler and Caleb do the same. "Clear." He said before motioning for them to follow him towards the room they planned to use.

He knew that it was stupid to use room 13 but when you thought about it from the supernatural standpoint it made sense; the room with the biggest psycho would have one of the largest charges and would be easier to summon a demon to. Room thirteen appeared on their left before they wanted it to, the metallic scent of blood tickling their noses.

"That's fresh." Tyler said pointing to the corner of the dark room where a large pool of blood had gathered. "And so is this." Tyler motioned towards the floor where bloody drag marks were and several hand prints.

"Damn." Dean muttered, "That is a lot of blood, from the looks of it from more than one person too."

"How can you tell?" Caleb asked walking inside trying not to gag from the overwhelming scent of the room.

"Different sized handprints. Those in the corner are small like a girl's probably Liz's while these here by the door are larger probably from Pogue or Reid." Dean said.

"Reid." Tyler whispered.

"How can you tell?" Dean asked.

"The void in the handprint." Tyler pointed to a thick clean gap in the grooves of the hand extending over the entire palm. "When we were five Reid sliced his hand open on a box cutter and had to have twenty stitches. That is the same shape of his scar." Tyler explained.

"Nice." Dean said.

"What were they doing in here?" Caleb whispered hovering over the pool of blood.

"From the looks of things they were dragged in here against their will and held captive. From the tracks two different people were dragged in but only one person walked out, one set of bloody shoe prints." Dean said.

"Then where did Liz go?" Tyler asked his eyebrows knitting together as the lines on his forehead creased dangerously.

"Reid must have taken her with him; he wouldn't leave her here for anything." Caleb said.

"We need to start setting up." Dean said pulling his dad's journal from inside his coat as the two witches pulled other supplies out of Tyler's backpack.

"We need a chair." Caleb said.

"We will go together to get one." Dean said and the two boys nodded.

"Trust me Dean; we don't plan on leaving your sight for anything." Tyler grunted. "We are not stupid."

"Plus we suck at shooting guns." Caleb muttered as he started to draw on the floor with the red dye.

"Making me feel real safe here boys." Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"We try." Tyler said his cheeky smile in place. Dean glowered at him wishing he could smack the smirk off his face but he needed the little witch to help him still so that would have to wait.

"Why do these symbols have to be so complex?" Caleb groaned his hand aching after just a minute of drawing.

"Man you guys whine as much as Sam." Dean muttered moving Tyler out of the way handing him a gun so he could take over with the drawings. "We still need to do the ceiling."

Tyler looked up and froze. "Ah Dean, Dean." Tyler croaked.

"Yeah?" He grunted.

"We have a problem." Tyler whispered.

Dean looked over at Tyler and saw the teen looking at the ceiling so he followed his path and froze. "Oh." Dean whispered as Caleb finally stopped drawing wanting to see what the fuss was about.

"Dean…" Caleb muttered looking ill.

"Run."

####

The room felt like an ice box. It had been steadily growing colder the longer he sat there to where his butt was now numb and his nose was sure to fall off any second. His breath materialized before him in the dark room and he could feel ice crystals developing inside his nose, it was so cold. He was from the desert and sure it got cold sometimes but never like this; he wanted to go home like now.

He always felt as if he was being watched as if someone was sitting just outside the circle looking at him daring him to move an inch. Sometimes Michael thought that he could even hear the person breathing and see their cold breath mingle with his. Soft snickers bounced off the dull walls sending ice through his veins. The only thing worse than not knowing you had an enemy out there was knowing the enemy existed and was sitting silent in front of you. This was truly hell.

"Not long now little one." A female rasped, "She will be here soon."


	13. A Rescue III

**Hey guys thanks so much for the replies to the last part! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 12: A Rescue III

Dean pushed the two witches out of the room just as the manic cackle resounded bouncing off the old walls. The three ran towards the stairs as the thing with a caged head slithered down the walls like a human spider and charged after them on hands and knees at an alarming pace. "Run faster!" Dean roared not even having enough time to go for the gun Tyler was holding.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb asked as his feet slammed up the old steps praying that they did not collapse under his abuse.

"The Demon of Millersville." Dean said as another cackle sounded behind them closer than before until Dean felt a tug on his ankle. The blonde tripped and fell to the floor his chin slamming onto the step as his teeth pierced his tongue.

Tyler heard the fall and whipped around in time to see Dean being dragged down the steps. He reacted on instinct and pulled the gun up taking careful aim and firing the shot gun at the ghost. He didn't see if he hit or not due to the backlash from the gun sending him flying onto his back knocking the wind from him in a painful rush.

"Dean!" Caleb yelled letting out an enraged yell when he realized his powers were useless, he was useless in this fight. The blonde lay at the bottom of the steps his head tilting up to look at the two teens blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You almost shot me." Dean said spitting on the ground to clear his mouth as he made his way up the stairs wanting to get as far away from the basement as possible. "Thanks though."

"No problem." Tyler groaned sitting up.

Dean winced looking down at the blue eyed boy, "You didn't stand properly."

Tyler glared at him from the ground his eyes willing death to the blonde, "I didn't have time to think about that, unlike some of us it is not an instinct." Tyler growled.

Dean rolled his eyes childishly as Caleb helped Tyler up. "Well unlike you people I can't shoot shit out of my hands."

"Yeah well right now we can't either." Caleb said, "And it is annoying I feel extremely helpless and it is more than a little unsettling."

"Well right now I am feeling more than a little unsettled myself." Dean muttered.

"Anyone would after almost being dragged off by that ghost." Caleb tried to console the hunter but Dean just brushed him off with a shake of his head.

"It is not that, that has me unsettled." Dean said moving up the stairs deciding that they were going to have to do the ritual someplace else, find a different power base.

"Then what is it?" Tyler asked adjusting the bag that was weighing down heavily on his back.

"The fact that none of us realized he was there until you looked up. We should have felt or seen something before that and yet we didn't." Dean said.

"What does that mean?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good."

####

Max and Isabel could now safely say that they were idiots, they would have to be to willingly go along with this kind of terror. They could feel the energy pulsing from the building and their sensitive noses were picking up the worst scents imaginable. Max could smell blood everywhere even old blood that was hidden behind the smoky smell that permeated through the air chocking them.

The higher up in the building they got the clearer the air seemed to get as if it hadn't been touched by the damage. Bobby and Sam motioned for them to be alert as they crept down the hallway; chairs and old tables thrown into the hall half eaten by flames and time. Sam suddenly held up his hand signaling for them to stop his boyish face suddenly hard as he gazed straight down the corridor.

"What do you sense?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know I have never felt anything like it, something strong though and I am thinking a demon." Sam whispered his dark eyes flickering back and forth between the group and the end of the hall.

"Lilith?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head.

"Less powerful but still packs a punch whoever it is feels like Lilith but also like Ruby."

"Probably a general than." Bobby muttered.

"Ah very good Robert." A noisily lisped voice laughed from somewhere down the hall as a man in a sport coat and dress pants appeared before them his black eyes staring gleefully at the four.

Isabel and her brother felt a ripple of fear role through them as the man assessed them; but they knew he was no man he was a demon. "Sammy Winchester my how much I have heard about you." The man simpered leisurely making his way towards them adjusting his tie. "Your brother screamed for you for years in the pit until he could scream no more." The man laughed.

"Who are you?" Sam growled hugging his gun tightly mentally preparing to call on his powers hoping that since they were demonic they would still work in the Sanitarium.

"Oh I see Dean never spoke of me." The man pouted before a smile spread over his middle aged face. "Like the meat suit?" He asked Bobby, "It's a pediatrician." He purred.

Sam slowly started to raise his hand to expel the demon when the demon raised his hand as well wagging a finger at Sam. "Ah, ah little Sammy I wouldn't do that." He purred out making the aliens cringe, while the man looked human there was something about how he spoke that left no confusion as to what he was; a demon.

"Why not?" Sam growled starting to build up his power.

"Because that will never work on me." The man grinned before he charged Sam grabbing him by the neck before he threw him through the wall. Bobby grabbed the knife that could kill demons and charged at the man only to be knocked away as if he were air. The demon straightened up and adjusted his tie again before he turned to the two aliens a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh Max and Isabel or should I call you Zan and Vilandra?" He asked laughing at their stunned looks of horror. "Oh yes I have heard so much about you from your little friends I think one of them is called Pierce, Daniel Pierce." The man said his black eyes glittering in the dim light unnaturally pleased with himself.

"He screams about you and your little friends all the time." The demon hissed, "As I slice away his skin."

"Good he had it coming." Max barked pushing Isabel behind him as the demon closed in on them looking euphoric.

"Yes he did after he made the deal with us, see he was a smart man and knew of the rather cruel details of this world and what was really in its belly. He wanted to find the four aliens and kill them like any good hunter, but he was inexperienced so he asked for a little help. Someone must have mentioned crossroads to him and soon we had little Danny at our doorstep begging us to send the four of you to him in return we would have his soul and boy did we deliver and collect."

Max felt tingles shiver down his back as cold sweat appeared over his skin, he felt ill. Isabel clung to him shaking as she listened to the demon who knew too much. "Who are you?" She whimpered.

"Ask Dean Winchester he will tell you all about me." The demon said glancing at the two human hunters stirring on the ground. He nodded his head at the aliens before he vanished from their sight.

"Where did he go?" Max asked looking about.

"He probably went to tell Lilith we are all here." Bobby said.

"We have to go and find Dean we need to know who we are dealing with." Isabel hissed as Sam rubbed the back of his sore head. He shared a look with Bobby and the older hunter nodded.

"Alright fine we will go and get Dean." Sam grumbled before the four took off. One thing was for sure in all of their minds; whoever that demon was he was more powerful than any of them realized.

####

Paul Parry prided himself on being a tough man and someone who was always prepared, but walking into Skyler Hill for the third time in his life was something that chilled him to his core. Every little sound the building made brought up a horde of bad memories and every scent increased his gnawing fear. Ryan Garwin shadowed his movements as they combed the halls for their sons, Paul's niece and her friends. "Something feels off here Paul." Ryan whispered pointing to the section of rooms that used to hold the hysterical patients; the padded rooms.

"I can feel it as well." The other witch replied lifting his gun in case a ghost was on the other side, they needed to check out any abnormal feel because it could be one of the aliens or another witch.

Ryan looked at his friend and the two nodded at each other. "On three I pull the door open you clear the room." Ryan instructed and Paul nodded again as his friend counted them off. "One. Two. Three!" He whispered opening the door. Light flooded the dark room illuminating a boy sitting in a salt circle with his eyes closed.

"Michael?" Ryan called and the alien teen opened his eyes looking ready to cry in relief.

"Thank you god!" He whispered standing up his eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Come on." Paul instructed but Michael shook his head. "Why not?" The witch asked looking put off.

"Because she is waiting for me to move." Michael whispered, "She is waiting for me to leave this circle and then she is going to pounce."

Ryan and Paul shared a look as they raised their weapons again. "We got you Michael come on." Paul instructed and the teen reluctantly nodded before he sprinted out of the room past the two men to stand in the open hall.

Michael had been right she had been waiting for him to move; it had been a trap. The air chilled considerably as the supernatural entity built up enough energy to manifest. The two witches raised their guns looking about for the ghost when a high pitched laugh sounded from behind them. The two whipped around their guns pointed to right where Michael was standing, a ghost at his side.

She was a frail looking thing old and shriveled with half of her face burnt off making their stomachs turn. "You were supposed to stay." She hissed at Michael before her hand shot out and connected with his chest sending him flying down the hall with amazing force. Ryan didn't waste any time as he shot off a round watching the rock salt connect with the ghost disposing of her for now. Paul took off toward Michael's crumpled form bending down to check on him.

"You alright?" Paul asked as Michael opened his eyes his face scrunched in annoyance and pain.

"No. I hate ghosts I prefer alien hunters to this crap." He grumbled sitting up before standing with Ryan's help.

"We know the feeling." Ryan said giving the kid a small smile.

"Now come on we have to get out of this damn place." Paul said, "We need to trust that the others will find our kids."

"Wait you didn't find them?" Michael asked looking scared again. "Then we need to go looking for them." He babbled.

Ryan shook his head, "No Michael we need to get out of here with you and wait for the others and the rendezvous point."

The older witches led Michael down towards the stairs as someone suddenly rammed into the alien teen knocking him on his butt once again. "Oph" the other person grunted before looking down as other footsteps joined them.

"Michael!" Isabel shrieked before she jumped on him, he was glad that he was already on the ground because she would have surely knocked him over again.

"Glad you found him." Bobby said looking around, "Where is Jeff?" He asked looking confused.

Paul and Ryan froze glancing at each other and then the others in front of them, "What are you talking about?" Paul whispered through the ball of cotton forming in his mouth.

"Jeff Parker was supposed to go with you two." Sam said looking annoyed.

"He told us he was heading with you four." Ryan said as Paul started laughing the gruff sound making the teens and Sam jump.

"Well played old man." Paul growled, "I am going to kill him but well played."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"He is possessed by a demon." Paul said.

Ryan's blue eyes widened in understand, "So the wards weren't wrong." He whispered.

"No, at least Caleb will rest easy now after we tell him that."

"What is going on?" Isabel asked her hands on her slim hips as she looked back and forth between the grown men.

"When all of you arrived at the Danvers residence Caleb's wards started to go crazy. When we saw it was you we thought that maybe they were just picking up on the alien signature and not a demon but apparently we were wrong." Paul said.

"Well how do you know that he didn't just go wandering off on his own I mean he could really want to look for his daughter." Max pointed out but Sam shook his head biting his lower lip fiercely.

"He is too good a hunter for that, he would know that walking into this place by himself is a sure way to get killed and would only put Liz in more danger. He would never go off by himself." Sam said.

"But a demon would." Bobby growled.

"Well that makes two in here now." Sam sighed.

"Two?" Paul snarled looking furious.

"We just ran into one wearing a pediatrician upstairs, except this is not your ordinary foot soldier he is something else." Bobby said.

"And apparently he knows my brother." Sam huffed.

Ryan shifted nervously sharing yet another look with Paul annoying the other five. "What?" Michael growled making the two men even antsier.

"What was the demon like?" Paul asked.

"Cocky as hell and he talked about torture. Um he was wicked strong and I mean strong and he just felt different than the others." Sam said not liking their dark looks, "You know who it is don't you?" He scoffed.

Paul cleared his throat looking extremely uncomfortable, "Well I am not sure but we do know that Lilith has a few favorites and one of them that has not been to the surface for over a thousand years that sounds exactly like that and much worse." Paul said.

"When exactly was he last on surface?" Sam asked.

"Around 43…BCE." Paul said.

Bobby whistled removing his trucker hat to wipe his forehead, "That is one old demon."

"His name is Alistair and if he said that Dean knows him that is really not good." Ryan said.

"Why?" Sam asked a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"Because he specializes in breaking souls." Ryan said.

####

Pogue looked torn, he wanted to get the hell out of the sanitarium and to safety but at the same time he was curious and wanted to see what the office down the hall held; there had to be a reason that the ghosts were sending them there. Liz whimpered in his arms bringing him back to reality as he looked down at her. She didn't look good she had lost too much blood and she was dead cold and after her brief lucid moment she never woke up again.

"Come on we have to find Michael." Maria muttered from Reid's arms. Pogue knew that Reid's arms were probably burning from the strain of carrying Maria by now as his were.

"Do you want me to try and hold her?" Tess whispered looking at Liz, "She doesn't look that heavy."

Pogue gave her a weak smile, "She isn't that heavy at first but after awhile she will be."

Tess's face hardened slightly, "Well you and Reid need a break I should help and when we find Michael if he is in good shape he will help as well." Tess said, "Now hand her over."

Pogue looked at the small blonde weighing his options, he was not too sure he wanted to let Liz go she was too fragile and he was afraid of losing her. "I am going to carry her fireman style Pogue, it will be easier on me and I will be able to carry her longer giving you a rest." Tess said. Pogue was didn't think that was a good idea and she could tell.

"Liz's wounds are sensitive and…"

"She will be fine, if you think she is in pain or not doing well then I will hand her back to you." Tess promised.

"You do need a break Pogue." Reid grunted as he adjusted Maria again.

Pogue reluctantly nodded and set Liz on the floor as Tess squared herself to pick Liz up. The tiny blonde took a deep breath and heaved lifting Liz easily. "Now come on we need to get to Michael." Tess grunted as Pogue led the way this time. Little did the group of five teens know they were running on borrowed time.


	14. A Rescue IV

**Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews and PM's for the last part I loved reading them it makes me very happy knowing that you all are liking this so far. I know it is a little dark but it is different for me as a writer and I am having a blast writing a darker setting for the characters. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 13: A Rescue IV

She wanted nothing to do with this place it was hell on earth, literally. Unfortunately for her, he was in there and that did not sit well with her she was not just going to let him go and be slaughtered. Running a hand through her dark locks she steeled herself for her coming task; save Sam Winchester.

"Come on Ruby you can do this just march one foot in front of the other and walk through the front door." The demon hissed looking at the gaping hole that used to be the front door. "Oh this is bad, nothing good can do that." She mumbled.

She cautiously made her way inside jumping when the old pipes groaned. "Come on Ruby you have been in the pit this is nothing compared to that…except that the demons running around this place are from the pit, hell they run the pit." She whispered stepping into the front hall. The scent of the blood called to her making her head swim, a down side of being a demon.

"Great so someone is hurt, bad." She growled.

"Okay Sam where the hell are you?" She growled her black eyes quickly replaced by the human brown. Ruby looked up and growled, "Just what we need, wards."

Dean, Tyler, and Caleb stumbled into the main lobby startling Ruby who jumped a foot into the air. "Damn Winchester, don't do that to me!" Ruby growled. Dean reeled back knocking into the two witches.

"Ruby!" He huffed pushing the two boys behind him.

"Demon." Caleb growled, "Show your true self."

Ruby didn't know what came over her but all of the sudden she felt herself rising to the surface of the meat suit and she knew her eyes had shifted at the command of the teen in front of her. Dean looked at Caleb in awe, "Dude that is a sweet ability." He breathed.

"It's not an ability just power hierarchy, she has to listen to us." Tyler said, "She is beneath us." Contempt oozed from his silky voice reminding Dean once again that these teens were not exactly human.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Dean asked as she stared at Caleb and Tyler fearfully not knowing if their powers were active or not.

"Looking for Sam. I need to get him out of here." She said backing away.

"Sam is needed here." Dean said.

"No he needs to get the hell out of here." Ruby huffed.

"Not until Liz and the others are out of here safely." Dean ground out with utter contempt for the demon in front of him.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, "Just because your girlfriend was stupid and walked in here doesn't mean that Sam has to be here." Ruby spat.

Dean couldn't control it, his eyes burned as he stared at her and he lunged taking the demon by surprise as he struck her. Ruby didn't know what to do she had never fought Dean when he was this angry, he was different, his actions held no predictability and more force than he had ever used with her. The knee to the kidneys actually hurt when she felt a thin blade at her neck gently slicing into her skin. A scream ripped from her throat when she felt the burning pain of her knife.

"Sam is here of his own free will to help Liz and the others and you and not taking him away. Liz is more important than you could ever imagine." Dean growled into her ear the knife sliding deeper into her skin. "If you do anything to impede Liz's rescue I will show you exactly what my experience in the pit was like." Dean growled too softly for either of the witches to hear but Ruby heard him clearly. "Liz, Reid, and Pogue were taken here against their will by Lilith and dropped in here with the ghosts that have haunted them."

Ruby looked at Dean staring him dead in the eye and for the first time since she met the demon hunter she felt truly scared for her life. There was no warmth in his eyes just malice and it was all directed at her. For the first time since she became a demon Ruby found herself looking down in submission to a human. "Now you can either help us Ruby or get the hell out of here because we are not leaving until we know the others are safe."

"I will help you." She whispered finally meeting his eyes, "I will help you for Sam."

"So sweet on him or something?" Tyler asked shocking Dean and Caleb.

"Tyler!" Caleb groaned.

"What? I know you were thinking the same thing there is no other reason for her to be here." Tyler said and Caleb eventually nodded in agreement.

"No." She said a little too quickly as Dean's face screwed up.

"Ruby that is just wrong I mean blah that is nasty I mean I suspected that the two of you were getting groiny but come on." Dean huffed as Ruby shifted around nervously.

Dean and Ruby suddenly froze their eyes darting about as the witches looked around as well a chill crawling down their spines making their stomachs feel weak. "Where is it?" Ruby asked.

"No clue." Caleb answered back.

A soft rasp sounded in the entrance hall as a slim woman came into view covered in blood, her skin ripe with cuts as she wielded her knife. "I'm sorry." She said her eyes trained on Ruby who was slowly backing away. Dean blinked and saw that the woman was now in front of Ruby.

"I'm sorry." The woman said again as her arm raised slightly. Dean lifted his gun loading another round and he heard Caleb and Tyler do the same but they were too late as the blade sliced through Ruby's leather jacket slicing her arm clean open.

"Ah!" Ruby screamed in pain as the demon tried to leave her body black smoke gathering at her mouth but for some reason the demon found she was unable to exit completely it was as if she was being sucked back in.

Dean shot the ghost that had been after Liz and watched with satisfaction as she disappeared. "She cut me." Ruby gasped looking ready to cry. "How the hell did she cut me?"

"Cursed knife." Caleb said.

"How the hell did she get the knife in here anyway?" Tyler asked.

"Don't know and don't have time to find out." Dean said loading his gun again not wanting to be caught off guard again. "Come on we need to keep moving and find a place to set up." Dean said motioning for Ruby to follow him and the two witches.

"So who are you two?" She asked as they walked along the main floor slowly as Dean checked the rooms.

"Witches." Caleb said loving how she cringed at the news.

"I hate witches." She muttered.

"Most people do." Tyler hummed.

"So that would explain why I felt compelled to do what you both demanded." She whispered and Tyler nodded.

"Your instincts recognized that unlike some things we can actually hurt you. What you didn't know was that our powers are blocked at the moment since Lilith wanted to lure us here." Tyler explained.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"We are members of the Covenant." Tyler whispered drawing a sharp gasp from Ruby.

"One of the seals." She whispered and Tyler nodded.

"Liz is one as well which is why she was taken here as well as two other members of the Covenant. Lilith was planning on killing two birds with one stone."

"Okay so how does Sam play into this?" She asked.

Tyler grinned at her innocent question, "Sam is here because he is quite fond of Liz and since she was in trouble and Dean was coming after her he thought he would come along as well. Trust me he could have backed out at any point but he didn't feel the need to because he knew that his family and friends needed him. He is here because he wants to be Ruby no one conned him into being here."

"Alright this room will do." Dean said motioning the three into an abandoned office with some old furniture still intact.

"Do for what?" Ruby asked as Tyler pulled out their drawing utensils again and the book they were copying from.

"Summoning and containing a demon of course." Dean said watching as Ruby's widened comically.

"You wouldn't." She hissed looking furious.

"Wouldn't I?" Dean shot back watching as she sighed angrily, he would.


	15. Demon in My View

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here is the new part! Please let me know what you think!**

Part 14: Demon in My View

Ruby watched the three boys work as she stood on a desk and wrote on the ceiling. The fact that Sam was not with his brother worried her, whenever they went on a hunt the two of them were always together. What worried her even more was the fact that he chose to go with two witches rather than one of the other hunters, as a rule hunters tended to stay away from witches.

Dean glanced up at her and slowly looked away as if he could hear her mentally questioning him. "What's bugging you Dean?" She asked in a slow drawl. "And don't say nothing because you have something face."

The tight pinched face he pulled made her stomach burn, "Oh gee Ruby I don't know maybe something is bugging me."

"Dean." Caleb warned but the hunter paid no mind to him.

"Oh please do share." Ruby said her hands going to her hips trying to stare him down.

He laughed bitterly at the demon. "Oh where to start where to start. Let's start with the fact that my friends are being tortured some place in this building and I can't really do a damn thing to stop it. Or how about the fact that I have some divine destiny that everybody keeps alluding to and yet I know nothing about it. Or maybe it is the fact that my baby brother has a hell bitch in heat chasing after him."

Ruby glared at him trying not to rise to his baiting, she could just tell he was itching for a reason to fight her again but she wasn't about to tempt the fates with two witches in the room even if they didn't have their powers. She could feel the eyes of the blue eyed one Tyler on her and the invisible spiders creeping over her skin intensified. His gaze was like liquid ice and it was by far worse than any words he could ever use.

"Get back to work." Caleb said and the three slowly moved to do so.

"Calling her is a bad idea Dean." Ruby hissed at him making him pause again.

He cocked his head to the side his hazel eyes appraising her. "No need to call her to Skyler Hill Ruby. She is already here."

Ruby froze the fire in her belly intensifying. "Who?"

Tyler was the one to actually laugh this time looking terribly angry. "Pick someone in this damn place who isn't possessed."

"Sam?" She asked and Dean shook his head.

"Don't think he, Bobby, the witches or aliens are possessed but Nancy and Jeff Parker hell yes."

"Jeff Parker the hunter?"

Dean nodded, "Liz's father."

"But who is Lilith I mean neither of them is a little girl. Lilith always takes on the form of a little girl it gives her an edge makes her all the more intimidating." Ruby said.

"She is not a little girl this time…I think she is possessing either Nancy or Jeff. Still not sure which one it is." Dean grumbled

####

If he could he would rip the head off the man in front of him, but the binding was not letting him move a muscle. Jeff Parker paced in front of him and his pale white eyes glittered in the darkness. A strangled gargle sounded on his left, Eric Simms rolled his eyes and saw Nancy Parker bound in the same green force field that he was glaring at her husband or the thing that was controlling him.

"Sorry about this." Jeff laughed looking between the two he had trapped in magical binds used on witches in hell. He knew that Nancy wasn't a witch but he wasn't about to take any chances with these people

"Well no I really am not." He laughed.

Nancy growled something at the thing possessing her husband making him laugh harder as he slapped his knee. "Oh Nancy Parry how you do surprise me. I thought you of all people would have known it was me sleeping with you night after night, after how close we had become when you were a child."

Eric stared at Jeff confused; the demon was not making any sense. "Oh poor little Eric looks confused, or is that constipation old man?"

Jeff grinned at the witch bending down to meet his harsh blue eyes. "See I like to fuck with the Parry family they are just so darn fun to mess with. That Lizzie sure is a lot like her cousin Pogue though, tough little cookie took a lot to break her but break she did." Jeff laughed.

"You know it is funny how oblivious parents are." Jeff said glancing at the furious Nancy Parker. "I mean the signs were there that Liz was hurting and yet you just turned a blind eye to them. Hell even her friends noticed something was wrong and yet mommy dearest who kissed her baby goodnight didn't even see the blood covering her baby." Jeff laughed glancing down at his watch.

He let out a low whistle as he grinned at the two. "You two wait here I insist." He laughed, "The others will join you soon."

####

Tess stumbled along as she carried Liz her muscles screaming at her in anger as she used them for the first time. She was really starting to rethink the whole exercise thing that Kyle had been trying to get her to do. Reid didn't look like he was doing much better and Pogue looked one step away from blacking out.

"We need to stop." She gasped out resting against the wall by the stairs.

"Pogue." Reid called seeing his friend's eyes go glassy as he stared blankly in front of him.

"What is wrong with him?" Tess asked as she set Liz down.

"He is dehydrated, in pain, hungry, and tired. Pick one." Reid growled.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I will be when we all get out of here." Pogue groaned sliding down the wall next to Liz's slumped over form. Reid sighed and set Maria down as well realizing that they did need to rest, he was running on empty.

Pogue stiffened on the floor as he slowly reached for his led pipe; he heard hurried heavy footsteps on the stairs. "Reid, Tess get Maria and Liz and stay behind me." Pogue growled and the two blondes scrambled to do so as they too heard the quick steps.

Just as Tess grabbed Liz, Jeff Parker rounded the corner. The older man stopped and stared at the five before a relieved grin spread across his face. "There you five are we have been looking all over for you. We already found Michael so come on let's go."

Reid gapped at the man wondering what the hell he was doing walking around in the place alone and unarmed. "Ah Mr. Parker not that we aren't glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Oh we came in to rescue you. Tyler blew up the door so we have an easy out." Jeff said moving closer to the group.

Tess stared at the diner owner something in her gut telling her that he was not right, he was not Jeff Parker. Tess pulled Liz closer to her getting ready to shove the girl to the side and out of harm's way. Pogue must have sensed the danger as well as he slowly stood and faced his uncle. "Show yourself." He growled.

Jeff Parker's relieved grin slowly turned, his eyes crinkling in a wicked way. "Now Pogue that is not very nice. One might think that you don't have any respect for your elders." Jeff drawled.

"Nope just no respect for demons. Show yourself." His dark gaze locked on his uncle.

Jeff laughed at Pogue's attempt to get him to reveal himself to the teens. "Now Pogue you and I both know that only works on weaker demons." Jeff chuckled.


	16. Demon in My View II

Part 15: Demon in My View II

Her head felt as if it was full of led and her mouth full of nails. She tried to open her eyes but found she was only able to crack one of them open a sliver. Her body felt cold and numb a welcome feeling after months of torture; the last few days the worst. Liz tried to move her head but her body would not cooperate. She tried to wiggle her toes and fingers and found that nothing would move. A whimper escaped her as panic crept up on her sending cold drops of sweat down her spin mixing with the dried blood stinging her open sores.

"Liz." She heard someone grunt. It sounded as if the noise they were making took great effort.

"Uh." She whimpered.

"Liz you need to stay still or else the binding will continue to paralyze you." The soothing voice of her mother tickled her ringing ears.

"Aunt Nanss…" The slurred voice of her cousin made her nerve endings tingle, he was alright.

"Pogue careful not to move."

"What is going on?" Tess croaked her blue eyes darted around the dark room lit by a strange green light. She looked down and saw herself incased in what looked like a green doughnut.

"No one move." The same gruff voice ground out. "You move and the energy will paralyze you. You can move your head and that is it." Tess tilted her head towards the direction she heard the voice being careful not to move a muscle other than her neck. She saw Reid sitting there glaring at her and the others.

"Where are we?"

"The basement." Nancy groaned, "Room 1."

"How did we get here?" Maria chocked out as a cough escaped her. The cough shook her body and her skin hit the green energy crackling around her. The blonde screamed as her skin was burned before her entire body seized at once and she slumped over no sound passing her ruby lips.

"Ria?" Liz croaked.

"Paralyzed again." Reid muttered.

"To answer the question of how we got here, well that would be Jeff Parker." Eric Simms growled.

"That monster is not my husband." Nancy snarled.

"No he just is providing the meat suit for the monster." Eric snapped.

"It is not as if he has a choice you know how strong she is!" Nancy sobbed.

"Who?" Liz croaked her dry throat burning with each word.

"Lilith."

####

"This is a really bad idea." Ruby grumbled for what felt like the millionth time.

"No matter how many times you keep saying it we are not going to change our minds." Caleb said.

Ruby went back to her work glaring every so often at the three boys. After another long sigh from her demonic self Dean finally snapped. "Alright Ruby what the hell is your problem, I mean all you do is criticize it is not as if you are proposing some genius alternative here." Dean growled.

Ruby set down her pencil looking murderous. "Well maybe I am not comfortable calling the hell bitch into the room. Besides I still don't get how you fit into this whole mess I mean how the hell do you know these people anyway?" Ruby asked.

Tyler let out a frustrated growl and looked to Caleb begging for the elder witch to let him slaughter the demon or at least put her in her place. Caleb shook his head and Tyler groaned. "Caleb I know your offensive powers don't work but what about passive?" Dean asked.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Ruby growled but the hunter ignored her.

Caleb stared off into space a glazed look coming over his dark eyes before they slowly focused again. "They are there." He said.

"Good." Dean grinned suddenly turning to Ruby. "You wanted to know how we all fit into this mess so we are going to show you." Dean said gesturing to Caleb who suddenly looked panicked.

"Hell no I am not doing that."

Tyler looked horrified at the thought and nodded in agreement with his friend. "There is no way he is showing that hell bitch a thing she could fuck with his mind for all we know. Besides why should we show her our hand?" Tyler asked an ugly sneer marring his pretty face.

"Because it will get her to shut up and might encourage her to help us out. We need her offensive power boys. The sooner she is on our side the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Dean said.

Caleb looked torn. On the one hand he wanted nothing to do with this he wanted the demon nowhere near his mind but on the other hand he could see the benefit in sharing their information with her and it would get her to finally shut up and let them work in peace.

"Fine how much do you want to show her?" He asked his dark eyes falling to the floor.

Ruby looked back and forth between the two not understanding what they were saying. "What are you talking about?" She finally asked looking to Tyler who seemed to be the only one willing to provide her with any information.

"Caleb is the oldest son of our Covenant and as the oldest son he is sort of our memory keeper. Think of him as a giant book with all of this data stored inside of him waiting to be read. One of his powers is the ability to project those memories to others." Tyler said.

"I guess you could say I am the collective memory of the Covenant. I can call up past memories of others; it is dead useful in battle especially if we are going up against an enemy we have faced before." Caleb sighed running a hand through his dark locks.

"So I can see what the history between all of you is?" She summed up for them and Dean nodded.

"How far back would you want her to see?" Caleb asked standing up shifting on his stiff legs.

Dean bit his lip as he thought about how best to approach this; he knew that they needed to show Ruby something good in order for her to work with them. "The beginning and I mean the very beginning Caleb. Start with the first time Nancy, Paul and Ryan were here and how they met Jeff Parker." Dean whispered.

The wince that the dark teen let out was more unsettling than anything Ruby had ever seen. He had killed and seen some of the most gruesome sights and yet the thought of this memory made him cringe; whatever happened in the past had to of been terrible. "Alright fine I will take a look." She said.

Caleb stepped closer to her and stretched out his right hand towards her temple. She shied away from the contact making him laugh. "I need to touch the side of your head to connect with your mind."

"Okay." She whispered when she felt his large warm hand meet the soft skin of the human skin she was wearing. His dark eyes met her as an orange ring of fire danced across the black surface before pure onyx glared into her now black eyes as he called to her demon.

Ruby found her breathing matching his and the heart of the human slowed to a steady thump. The side of her face felt warm as a white orb appeared in Caleb's dark eyes. She found herself entrapped as a movie like image appeared in his eyes and she found herself no longer standing in an office in Skyler Hill but a bar.

_The bar was dank and smoke filled and looked exactly like every other bar in America, except for the writing on the walls. Ruby gasped when she recognized the spells. "Protection spells, no demons allowed." Caleb said moving to stand next to her. "Welcome to Jan're tortora." _

_Her dark eyes widened at the infamous name that every demon feared. The hunters bar a place where only the supernatural hunters were allowed and only they could find a place where they plotted every demon's demise. "What are we doing here?" She asked looking around for someone she might recognize._

"_You are about to see how the hunters met our family." Caleb breathed as a dark teen that looked suspiciously like Caleb shimmered through the wall. "Meet my father, James Danvers."_

_Ruby watched as the young James stared hard at his surroundings, his lip curling in distaste as he looked at the hunters. The hunters in the bar eyed the teen suspiciously as he appeared to be looking for someone in particular. His dark eyes landed on a group in the back sitting in a dark booth, smoke billowing around them. James slowly walked towards them and Ruby could make out three men and a woman._

_James stopped in front of their booth clearing his throat. "Yes?" The woman asked staring at James her curly red hair streaked with gray._

"_My name is James Danvers." He mumbled looking uncomfortable in front of the four. "I need your help." He whispered._

"_Alright son what exactly do you need help with?" The older gentleman next to the woman asked._

_James looked around nervously before he decided it was safe enough to talk. "I am the oldest son in The Covenant of Ipswich. Three days ago two of my brothers and Parry's little sister were kidnapped." James said._

"_Son we don't do kidnappings." The old man said._

"_Parry where have I heard that name before?" The woman asked James her dark almond eyes roaming over the teen. "The Covenant…witches." She breathed the others in the booth freezing._

_James looked even more uncomfortable but he nodded. "The two boys taken were witches, Paul's sister isn't though. They were taken by ghosts." James said looking ill at the thought._

"_Not possible." The teen with dark raven black hair grumbled looking at the older couple across from him. "Right mom?" He asked the woman._

"_Ghosts are not known for kidnapping." She agreed but her expression remained troubled._

_The man sitting next to her on the other hand was pulling a journal out of his green jacket. "Claudia if it was a powerful enough entity and running on an unending replenishing source it might just have enough power to physically manifest someplace else." _

"_Do you really think so Daniel?"_

"_Dad?" The other boy who had so far remained silent asked glancing back at James who appeared to be itching to say something._

"_Chris." Daniel said not really paying attention to his son as he flipped through his journal._

"_Dad I think the boy has something else to say." The other teen said. Daniel looked up from his journal and saw James shifting around nervously._

"_Spit it out son." Daniel said._

_James took a steadying breath, "There is a bit more to the story than that. See the ghosts that kidnapped them belong to an institution their grandfather's set up. The place was burned down the first time after several of the patients escaped and it was rebuilt a few years later. Then it was destroyed again." James said._

"_Patients have a reason to be angry?" The dark teen asked James._

"_Very good reasons." James whispered._

_Claudia ran a hand through her red locks before she turned to the young man sitting across from her. "Jeff you and your brother Chris are going to go with James here back to his home town, see if you can figure out if the spirits have enough power to do this." Claudia said._

"_Sure mom." Jeff said standing up and the other boy slid out of the booth._

"_Your father and I are going to do a bit of digging. Something feels off about this whole mess." Claudia said._

_James breathed a sigh of relief suddenly, "Finally someone else thinks that too. I have been trying to get the others to see that there is someone moving around behind the scenes pulling our strings but they don't believe me." James said._

_Claudia smiled at the boy, "Well James I happen to think you are right." _

_Ruby turned to Caleb as the scene started to shift. "That someone Lilith?" She asked and Caleb nodded._

"_Claudia Parker knew my dad was right, someone was doing some major work behind the scenes. Unfortunately by the time she and Daniel Parker had figured it out they were too late." Caleb said._

"_Too late for what?" The demon asked as the image before her cleared and she was standing in a large foyer._

"_To save their son Chris."_

"_Where are we?" Ruby asked looking around._

"_My home. This is before my dad went to look for the Parker family, two days before." Caleb whispered._

"_What is so important about this time?" Ruby asked when she saw a tall thin redhead enter the picture; she looked terrible clutching her stomach as blood seeped through the thin cloth of her shirt._

"_Nan." A male voice breathed and Ruby saw James Danvers leave what looked to be an office._

"_James it won't stop!" She groaned falling easily into his arms as he dragged her into a sitting room._

"_How the hell do these keep appearing?" James growled making Nancy whimper._

"_I told you she keeps on doing this to me, why won't you believe me?" Nancy cried._

_James closed his eyes the agony clearly written across his face, "I do believe you Nan but who is she and why is she after you?" James asked._

"_I don't know." Nancy whispered her lower lip trembling, "But all I hear are wails and screams and her rattling voice. She is always there James; even now I can feel her watching me feel her breath on my neck as if she was standing over me." Nancy whispered._

_Ruby watched as James's eyes changed similar to how she had witnessed Caleb's change before he connected with her. His onyx eyes stared around the room before they landed next to Ruby. She turned to Caleb confused. "Why is he looking over here can he see us?" She asked but Caleb shook his head fear screaming in his eyes. She looked to her side and gasped. "Oh hell."_


	17. Demon in My View III

**Hello readers thank you for leaving all of those wonderful replies I love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 16: Demon in My View III

Tyler looked at the two people connected in front of him with distaste. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked Dean who had resumed his drawing.

"No but it is the only chance we have of her staying with us and not running off after Sam the first chance she has. She will take Sam and run and we will be out a power source." Dean said.

"I just don't feel right with her knowing all of this information about us. She is a demon." Tyler growled darkly.

"Yes, and you are a witch not really seeing much of a difference there." Dean grumbled.

Tyler glared at the blonde wishing he had his powers to at least teach the human respect. "I am not a damned soul possessing someone else's body. I was born this way not created." Tyler spat.

"Yes and how did your line get their powers Tyler?" Dean asked looking up from the floor.

Tyler looked away from Dean clutching the coal tightly in his hand, "We don't know it has existed in us for so long, our line predates the written word." Tyler whispered.

Dean whistled softly at that announcement, "Wow that is old."

Tyler turned back to face him looking glum, "You don't know the half of it." He whispered.

####

_Ruby shrank away and moved closer to Caleb not sure if these vision things could hurt her. The woman standing next to her was deathly pale and her body was riddled with cuts and scars blood spattering the milky skin as her vacant eyes stared out of hollow slits. "Don't worry she cannot harm you." Caleb whispered in her ear as she pressed closer to get away from the chill of the sprit. "She is just an impression." Caleb told her._

"_Who is she?" Ruby asked._

"_Darla Williams the Salem Screamer." Caleb breathed. Ruby sucked in a sharp breath and moved even closer to Caleb if at all possible._

"_The serial killer." She whispered._

_Ruby watched as James snarled at the ghost who jerkily walked across the room moving closer and closer to Nancy again her silver knife rising from resting at her waist to an attack position. "Leave." James snarled at the ghost moving in front of Nancy who was defenseless. _

"_I'm sorry." The ghost whispered her raspy voice chilling the room. "So sorry." She whispered before a pitiful wail left her throat. Ruby cringed at the sound of the scream its high pitched tone splitting her ear drums making her head ring. Ruby watched in sick fascination as the cursed blade that had attacked her earlier at Skyler Hill sliced into James as he tried to use his powers on her. Clear tendrils whipped out of James's fingers snaking around the ghost stopping her in her pursuit. "I said leave." He snarled and the ghost flickered out of existence the room slowly returning to its warm temperature._

"_Nan." James whispered bending down to examine the shaking girl. "How long has she been after you?" He asked gently rubbing the side of her cheek hoping to calm the girl down._

"_Months, she is always there James. I am so scared." She whispered tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes._

"_What does Paul have to say about all of this?" James asked feeling the girl stiffen in his arms. He pulled back slightly to look at her and her eyes betrayed her terror once again. "What is it?" He asked his voice a harsh whisper in the silent room._

"_He has been hurt a lot lately but he heals eventually, unlike me." She mumbled looking down._

"_Nancy what is happening to Paul?" James asked tilting her face so that she was looking him dead in the eye. Ruby shivered when she saw the raw fear in the witch's dark eyes._

"_I don't know. I hear him scream at night it sounds like someone is hitting him over and over again. I checked on him last night and it looked as if someone had crushed his bones. James his body was just broken." She gasped out, "Then in the morning he is healed but sore."_

"_Looks like Ryan isn't the only one then." James muttered looking._

"_What do you mean?" Nancy asked running a bloody hand through her hair._

"_He has been getting burned by someone; apparently it has been getting worse these past few days." James said._

"_It has." She agreed. James looked down at her again and groaned. _

"_Damn." He muttered shoving her hand back on her stomach. "Let me go and get a first aid kit. Hold that tight." James instructed her._

_Ruby turned to Caleb, "Why is this important?" She asked as the scene changed again. Suddenly the duo found themselves standing in a bedroom obviously a girl's with badge walls covered in photos. _

_A small brunette girl stumbled into the room clutching her stomach tightly. "Liz dinner will be done in twenty!" A woman yelled._

_The brunette girl winced and turned back to the door. "Okay mom." Liz groaned._

"_Wait is that the girl you guys are after?" Ruby asked and Caleb nodded looking ill. "She has the same cut as that woman." Ruby said motioning to Liz's stomach that looked as if it had been sliced clean across._

"_I know which is why we found it odd when Nancy didn't notice that Liz was being haunted." Caleb whispered._

"_How are they connected?" Ruby asked._

_Caleb grinned coldly at her, "Surely you see it?" Caleb asked as Liz stood in her bathroom patching herself up._

"_Liz is Nancy's daughter." Caleb said as the scene shifted again and Ruby and Caleb found themselves back in Caleb's foyer._

"_I hate when it does that." She growled as he rolled his dark eyes at her. _

"_Get used to it because there is a lot you still have to see." He whispered as the front door opened. Now the fun was really going to begin._

_####_

Sam and the others cautiously walked down the halls. Something was off they could feel it and now that they knew that Jeff was missing they had reason to believe that he was no longer Jeff Parker. "Sam." Bobby hissed sliding up to the boy. "We need to get these kids out of here. I think we should drop them off at the meeting point and then the four of us come back in and get the others." Bobby said.

Sam was not too keen on the idea of splitting up but then again he did not want to let anything happen to the three teens behind him. "Alright we will take them outside and come back in with Paul and Ryan." Sam whispered.

"But I don't think they are going to go for it." Bobby said motioning to Max and Michael, Isabel they knew was too scared to think she would just follow.

Sam looked back at the girl and her body guards, "Don't worry I can get them to stay out there." Sam whispered and Bobby nodded falling back to relay the message to the two witches. Paul and Ryan quickly nodded and the group set off hoping that the three teens wouldn't realize they were being led towards the exit until it was too late.

Max and Isabel looked around when they found themselves back on the ground floor, they thought they were supposed to traveling up not down but for some reason Bobby and Sam had led them down. They hugged tight to Michael not wanting him to leave their sight and they didn't notice until the air had changed that they were no longer in Skyler Hill. "What the heck is going on?" Max asked when they continued to walk away from the building to see two men standing off in the distance one of them coming closer to the small group. It was Castiel.

"I see you found one of them." The angel said looking at Michael who had the grace to look away.

"We need them out of the way." Sam said stepping to the side to reveal all three aliens.

Castiel nodded appearing to have been expecting the news. "We will place them somewhere safe." Castiel said.

Max started to protest when Castiel raised his hand at the trio and a golden orb shot at them enveloping them in a golden light. When the light cleared the three aliens were gone. "Thanks." Sam said.

"We didn't do it for you butt monkey we did it so that they were out of Dean Winchester's way." Uriel growled.

Castiel closed his eyes wishing to scold his fellow angel for name calling. "Get back then." Castiel said and the four men took off towards the building again. The four made it to the entrance and tried to enter but found themselves unable. Paul stuck his hand out and saw a shimmering barrier.

"Well this could be a problem." Paul grumbled.

####

_Ruby watched as James entered his home followed by the two teens from the bar; Jeff and Chris gapped at their surroundings. "Come on in here." James said._

_Ruby looked to Caleb a smirk on her tan face," You two sound a lot alike."_

_Caleb bashfully rubbed the back of his neck looking down, "So my mom says." He grumbled making her laugh._

_Ruby went into the office and saw another teen sitting in there that she had not seen before yet he looked oddly familiar. "That is Eric Simms, Tyler's dad." Caleb said and Ruby nodded in understanding the prominent blue eyes appeared to be a family trademark._

"_Eric this is Jeff and Chris Parker they are here to…."_

"_Hunters." Eric snarled jumping to his feet his eyes switching to their inhuman black. "How dare you bring hunters into this James." _

"_Who else are we going to turn to?" James asked._

"_Anyone but them." Eric spat, "Or have you forgotten what they have done to our kind. They killed Putnam!" Eric roared making James wince._

"_Not us." Jeff laughed, "We weren't alive."_

_Eric shot him a look clearly not amused. "Same prejudices are shared by all of your kind. All you see is a witch and we are automatically evil. It is killing first ask questions later." _

_Jeff narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed teen. "Looks like you have similar prejudices except yours is against hunters. You see a hunter and think that we are all out to kill you. Did it ever occur to you that we might want to help you that we might have a common enemy?" Jeff asked._

"_Doubtful." Eric muttered._

"_Eric we are working with them." James said and it was clear to Ruby that his word was final. Eric looked away darkly his fingers curling around the edge of the old wooden desk. Ruby could just tell that the four boys were going to get along swell, if they didn't kill each other first._


	18. Demon In My View IV

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part please let me know what you think of this new one!**

Part 17: Demon in My View IV

Sam gapped at the building in front of him not understanding why they were not able to get back in, heck Tyler had blown the door clean off so there was nothing for a spirit to control. "What the hell is doing this?" Sam asked Paul who let out a small gasp. Sam looked back at the entrance and the air left his lungs in a painful rush. Bobby was standing in the building looking back at the three of them with a look of utter pain.

"Bobby how the hell did you get in?" Sam asked moving to get inside again when he was met with the same barrier as before.

Bobby looked at him shaking his head, "I am sorry Sam but I had to." Bobby whispered. "They have my little girl and I will be damned if I let anything happen to her." Bobby said before he slowly walked away.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled slamming his fist painfully against the invisible barrier. "Bobby!"

####

_Ruby felt like smacking Caleb upside the head when the world around her shifted again. He noticed her glare and raised his hands in surrender. "My power is just to show you what happened I am not controlling how fast the memories are coming just which ones I want you to see." Caleb said._

"_Fine, let's get on with this." Ruby growled looking around. "Where the hell are we now?" She grumbled looking around what appeared to be an old barn._

"_Putnam barn." Caleb whispered his gaze shifting to the rafters. Ruby watched him closely and saw his subtle flinches as he looked around the room._

"_This place have bad memories for you?" She asked for once not mocking him. His dark eyes swooped down and met hers and he nodded._

"_A lot." He whispered as the voices of the people in the center of the barn grew louder. "This right here is the meeting the Parkers, my father and Eric had before they went into Skyler Hill. Listen closely to what Claudia has to say." Caleb said looking fondly at the woman. "She saw more than what the others did, for some reason she knew something was not right." Caleb whispered._

"_What do you mean?" She asked when a loud bang sounded throughout the barn._

"_This does not make sense!" Chris Parker barked banging his hand on the wood beam next to him._

"_What other explanation is there Christopher?" Claudia asked, "A demon has to have set off the sanitarium. According to the records from Peter Lowes the hunter, Skyler Hill was a dead cell no a damn spark there after the good doctors bound the damn place." Claudia barked at her son. "Only an incredibly powerful demon would have the strength to rip that band-aid off."_

"_Well that narrows the suspects down." Eric snapped, "There are thousands of lords not to mention the leaders of their armies. Anyone of them could have done this."_

_James shook his head rubbing his chin. "No it is someone even more powerful than a lord someone that other demons would ignore and look the other way for."_

"_I can think of three." Eric said._

"_Who?" Claudia asked pulling out a journal._

"_Ba'al, Ipos, Lilith, Vepar, and Zaebos come to mind." Eric said._

"_None of those sound familiar." Daniel Parker said smoke billowing from his mouth as he took another drag from his cigarette a nervous habit of his._

"_Ba'al does." Jeff said._

"_Probably the Hebrew Bible." James said, "He is a pagan god." _

"_Pagan that means he is not that powerful right?" Chris asked and Eric Simms shot him a look of utter disbelief._

"_Are you stupid or something?" He breathed looking at the hunter. "If he is a pagan god that means he is more powerful than any demon you will ever encounter. He would not be bound to the same laws of the universe that other demons are."_

_James had the same pensive brooding look on his face, "It is not his style."James breathed._

"_He is right it sounds too petty. I mean come on why would a god want to lure two witches and a girl to an old abandoned sanitarium?" Jeff Parker asked with a slight chuckle._

_James Danvers froze in place his mouth falling open as his dark eyes widened. Eric sucked in a strangled breath looking panicked. "You don't think?" Eric asked his fellow witch who looked panic stricken as well._

"_Boys what is it?" Claudia asked._

_The two witches shared a look before Eric nodded at James who let out a heaving breath. His dark eyes met those in the barn gaining their full attention. "What I am about to say can never leave this barn." James breathed. Claudia and her husband quickly nodded as did their sons._

"_What is it?" She asked._

_James looked as if he was sucking a lemon as he answered her. "I think we just figured out why Ryan and Paul were taken and Nancy as well." James said._

"_We are a seal." Eric whispered his blue eyes wide staring into the nothing before him. "The four of us together make up a sort of lock if you will." _

"_Nancy was taken because if anything happens to Paul her heir would take the place of the Parry heir in our Covenant." James explained._

"_A seal to what?" Daniel asked as the members of his family closed in around him._

"_To unlocking Lucifer." James whispered._

"_Wait I don't understand." Jeff said and his brother nodded in agreement._

_James ran a hand through his dark locks looking worried. "Alright think of it like this. When Samael fell he was locked in a sort of portal with a bunch of magical locks. When he fell he became known as Lucifer. Now these seals are like locks on the door to his cell keeping him in. All someone has to do is break 66 of the seals and Lucifer walks free." _

_The Parkers looked horror ridden. Claudia was the first to find her voice, "What kind of seals are there?" She asked shakily._

"_All of them are magical and there are thousands of possibilities. There are the witnesses, The Covenant of five bound witches, the herald, releasing the demon Shax from his prison, the killing of Michael the arc angel, releasing the four horsemen, the sphinx in Egypt, releasing the demon Samahain and thousands of others." James said._

"_So many seals why go after you?" Jeff asked._

"_Because unlike us the other seals can only be opened at certain times. Shax can only be released every 2000 years. Samahain can only be released on Halloween every so many years and only someone that follows his ways can release him not your ordinary demon." James explained._

"_Michael the arc angel can only be killed by the flaming sword of the dark angel." Eric explained._

"_The five of us on the other hand if a person is powerful enough could kill us." James said._

"_No demon could without help." Eric said, "Which is why they called on Skyler Hill."_

_James let out a bitter laugh at that, "All those crazed and pained souls itching for revenge on those families would only be too happy to aid in weakening the witches." _

_Ruby looked to Caleb her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. "What?" He asked her softly._

"_They figured it out." She whispered._

####

Dean shifted around as he finished the symbols and closed the journal. Caleb and Ruby had been in their freaky mind meld thing for a long time. He glanced at Tyler who was monitoring them wondering if something was going wrong. "They are fine." Tyler whispered seeming to know what he was going to ask.

Dean nodded and was going to say more when he felt a tingling sensation on his arm. The sensation grew steadily worse and he found himself removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to look at the seared handprint on his bicep. It was an angry red. He didn't know what was drawing him in but he found his hand traveling up his arm to trace the burning scar.

"Dean." He heard a familiar voice call.

"Castiel?" Dean asked looking around.

"Dean the others can't get back inside, Bobby has betrayed you all." Castiel said as the searing pain stopped.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked looking at Dean.

"Castiel said…"

"The angel?" Tyler asked looking around the room. "I didn't think he came in." Tyler said.

"He didn't but I heard him when I touched his handprint." Dean said and Tyler's blue eyes shot to the mark a smirk appearing on his boyish face.

"That is one smart angel." Tyler breathed moving away from watch dog duty.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He bound you to him." Tyler said looking oddly pleased.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded his hazel eyes betraying his unease with the situation.

"It means he cares about you more than he lets on. When he bound you to him he created this link between the two of you, think of it as a sort of tracking device so he would know if you were in trouble or not. Apparently though from what you are describing it is also a way for him to contact you in an emergency, it is probably why you could see him when no one else could." Tyler explained.

"Okay that is all well and good but we need to get the hell out of here." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because Bobby just locked Sam, Paul, and Ryan out of Skyler Hill."

####

Castiel and Uriel glared at the building furiously, they might not feel much in the way of emotions but this was one they felt. Their mission was compromised now. Ugh!" Sam growled looking at the two angels who just stood there.

"Why don't you do something and get us the hell back in there?" Sam asked not liking the statues that called themselves angels.

"We have no way of getting you in there without breaking our orders." Castiel said.

"Well then break them damn it!" Sam roared.

Uriel's cold gaze swept to the human male an intense look of displeasure souring his face. "We are not here to follow your orders human and you would be wise to remember that I am not here for you. Make no mistake Sam Winchester I will remove you when you prove you are of no more use to us." Uriel growled out as Castiel looked away. Sam glared at the silent angel wondering why he was letting the other angel speak to him like that.

"We can't break our orders but we might be able to try and break the shields." Castiel whispered looking to Uriel who let out an annoyed breath.

"It might work." He agreed and the two walked forward towards the gaping hole in the building. The witches and Sam stood off to the side not wanting to be caught near anything weird.

They raised their hands and aimed at the hole, pure white lights racing from their hands in a blinding wave forcing the three to close their eyes. Castiel and Uriel grit their teeth against the strain of the barrier their light doing nothing to penetrate the mass. "We have to stop." Uriel ground out, "We could weaken the building and kill everyone."

"Pull back now!" Castiel ordered and the two stopped.

"Did it work?" Sam asked and Castiel shook his head. "Well then why did you stop?" Sam asked looking furiously at the two.

"We can't if we continue we risk destroying the building with your brother and the others inside, not an option." Castiel said.

"What if we try?" Paul asked motioning Ryan forward.

"If you feel the tremors, stop." Uriel warned and the two elder witches nodded preparing for the massive power drain.

Paul raised his arm first ripples and waves of energy flying at an alarming rate towards the barrier as Ryan's joined the mix. Sam gaped at the sight of the translucent threads beating on the building winding with black tendrils creeping out of the cracks. Sam saw the building jerk and both witches immediately withdrew their hands. Paul turned to Sam and shook his head. "Lilith knows our tricks she made it so only she or one of her minions can undo it. They are stuck in there and we are stuck out here.


	19. Bitter Betrayal

**Thank you all so much for your reviews I love reading them so please keep them coming!**

Part 18: Bitter Betrayal

Tyler gaped at Dean before his face twisted into a bitter mess and a snarl left his throat followed by a string of colorful curses that impressed Dean. "We need to break them out of this now." Tyler said moving to revive Caleb but Dean grabbed his arm.

"We can't, Ruby is still a wild card and we need her now more than ever. Please just give it a few more minutes they have to be almost done by now." Dean whispered.

Tyler's blue eyes flickered to the dark duo as he bit his cheek, he didn't know what to do. "Fine a few more minutes than I pull them out, we are dangerously at risk here."

"I know." Dean whispered, "I know, but they need more time. Ruby has to see all of it to understand why we are here to understand why we are all willing to put our lives on the line here."

Tyler nodded slowly, "Well if Caleb is showing her everything I can safely say that she will understand our motives by the end." Tyler said his blue eyes piercing Dean oddly with an unknown look, "All of our motives." Tyler whispered before looking away.

Dean could not help but be unnerved by the teen's stare, there was some unknown wisdom lurking behind his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. It was as if Tyler knew something about him that no one else did, as if he was keeping a secret of Dean's that he himself did not even know.

####

Bobby walked on jelly legs farther into the sanitarium feeling ill; he knew he had as good as signed his death warrant with that stunt. He could feel Sam's furious eyes burning his back the further away he walked, bitterness seeping from his every pore. Dean though was the one he truly feared; he was no fool he knew exactly why Dean was chosen by the LORD and that scared him more than he could ever let on.

Dean the strong hunter, the silent party who stood in the background while his father fawned on his brother was more powerful than either of the Winchester men ever gave him credit for. While Dean might seem like the perfect little soldier Bobby knew better, he could feel what Dean truly was. When Castiel had first made his appearance in the barn his fears were confirmed. John Winchester's oldest boy was no mere hunter; he was the eighth arch angel.

####

Uriel was displeased as he stared at human in front of him and he knew his stare was making the Malakh wat watim next to him or the ones humans called Castiel. This was not going to plan; they had not foreseen so many betrayals. Their vision was clouded on Earth and they were unable to see the whole picture and apparently they had missed the betrayal of Bobby and this did not sit well with him.

As one of the Seven Arch Angels it was his job to protect and complete his duties; he was the fire of god the divine justice and yet he was stuck on the sidelines with a bunch of butt monkeys waiting for Dean and two witches to save the others.

"What are you thinking?" Castiel asked his friend and commander. Uriel turned his dark eyes of the human he was borrowing onto Castiel.

"I am thinking that the two of us need to come up with a plan, one that might bend a few rules." Uriel said and Castiel nodded his concern for Dean Winchester showing momentarily.

"What can we do?" Castiel asked and Uriel chuckled darkly. It was time that they used some real power and not just fancy light displays.

####

_Ruby watched in rabid fascination as the story of their lives unfolded before her. From their rescue to the first meeting of John Winchester her mind was spinning and then she saw them. She could recognize the cocky smirk anywhere, Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. She looked around the place she and Caleb were viewing and sent him a questioning look as he chuckled slightly._

"_The Crashdown Café. Jeff and Nancy Parker own the place and it happens to be a very well known hunters café." Caleb said._

"_I have never heard of it." She mumbled._

"_You wouldn't." He grinned at her as her gaze flickered back to a teenage Dean as he approached a small girl who has long chestnut brown hair and large doe eyes that eagerly took in the two boys. _

"_Dean, Sammy!" She squealed hugging the slightly developed Dean and the pudgy Sam._

"_Lizzie." They chorused making her giggle but there was an odd strain to her smile as if she was in deep pain._

_Ruby watched as Sam pulled away from Liz's hug, a slight spot of blood on her lower back had appeared. Ruby gasped when she saw it. "How did…"_

"_You will find out." Caleb cut her off; she could hear him grinding his teeth beside her._

"_What are you two doing here?" Liz giggled as she dragged them into the booth she had been sitting in before doing her school work._

"_Dad is on a hunt in the next town over and he dropped Sammy and I off here in town for the time being." Dean explained._

"_Where are you staying?" Liz asked._

"_Tumbleweed." Sam grumbled and Liz snickered her gaze turning back to Dean who was fiddling with napkin dispenser. _

_Ruby noticed how the occupants of the café started to develop gooseflesh as the temperature dropped in the room. Sam and Dean seemed to notice this as well as they froze in the booth. "What the heck?" Sam asked looking to his older brother who's hazel eyes hardened as he glanced around the café._

"_Something is coming." Dean muttered as Liz wiggled around in the booth itching to run away._

"_I ah need to go and ah get my dad." Liz mumbled and Dean nodded still looking around. Ruby had a sickening feeling that Liz was not really going to go and find her dad at all and as her and Caleb followed the small brunette her fears were confirmed._

_Liz had walked into the bathroom of the backroom and Ruby watched as Liz lifted the bottom of her shirt up to reveal a thin red line appearing across her abdomen. A trickle of blood wept from the wound as Liz cried. "Just leave me alone." She moaned out her little shoulders shaking._

"_I'm sorry." The same hissed voice Ruby had heard earlier sounded in the small bathroom and Liz let out a pained shriek as small stab wounds appeared on her arms and torso. _

"_Oh!" Ruby gasped feeling sick at the sight; she remembered how painful that blade was. She knew from her time in the pit how mind numbing and torturous slow shallow cuts were when added to deep cuts. _

_Caleb was looking away she noticed but she couldn't blame him; if she was close to the girl she wouldn't look either as it was she wanted to stop looking but she knew she had to keep watching. Ruby did have to turn away when the torture continued on the little girl and the blood continued to flow. "It will be over soon." Caleb grunted moving to block her view when he saw pained tears form in the demons eyes…they had her, but now they needed to make sure they kept her._

_####_

Bobby walked up the stairs to the second floor offices where they were supposed to meet. All he wanted was for his little girl to be okay. The door at the end of the hall to his right was open and he slowly made his way down there terrified that he had yet to run into one of the ghosts roaming the sanitarium. He did not want to go into the room but again he knew he needed to. A sick feeling rose in his stomach turning into a burning pain the closer he got his hands trembling at his sides not even bothering to hold his weapon up.

"I was wondering if you were going to go through with it." The dark rich voice of his old friend rang from inside the office stilling Bobby as he was poised to enter the office. "Well come in." Jeff laughed and Bobby forced himself to move forward.

Bobby entered the room and saw the demon bitch wearing Jeff Parker sitting atop an old dusty desk. "Where is my daughter." Bobby growled making Jeff laugh throwing his head back with the cold sound that left his throat.

"My how easy it was to get you to go against the others, just dangle the darling whore in front of you and you went running to do my bidding." Jeff laughed.

"She is not a whore!" Bobby snarled feeling his blood rush to his face and neck as his major vein in his neck pulsed.

Jeff just smirked at him, "Oh how she truly is like her mother always had a thing for danger. She sure let that boy sample the goods enough then again Parker's daughter is not much better with that Winchester boy." Jeff laughed.

"Where is my daughter?" Bobby asked again trying to ignore the words the demon was spewing at him trying to remind himself that demons lied constantly even though another part of him was telling him that it was usually half truths.

Jeff smiled a sickeningly evil smile at the hunter. "Oh you didn't really think that I was going to just hand her over did you?"

Bobby felt the blood drain from his face at an alarming rate as his heart slammed against his chest. "What?" He choked out making Jeff laugh through his teeth.

"There is more work to be done Bobby." Jeff laughed. "Dean Winchester is still alive and your daughter's time is running out with each moment that boy continues to breathe."

####

Dean sensed something was changing the air felt different in the room, so subtle the average person would not notice it. Tyler froze in place as well and his blue eyes swiveled over to Dean who nodded. Tyler tapped his finger on Caleb's forehead twice and the darker witch twitched in place before he slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly. Ruby started to move as well swaying in place as Tyler moved to steady her.

"We have to move." Dean said, "We have stayed in one place too long they already found us." Dean whispered.

"What about the summoning spell?" Caleb asked.

"We are going to have to move to plan B." Dean said.

"Well what is plan B?" Tyler asked as Ruby grinned at the blonde hunter.

"A game of cat and mouse." She said and Dean nodded.

"Meaning?" Caleb asked.

"We are going to go and find Lilith and take care of her ourselves."


	20. Bitter Betrayal II

Part 19: Bitter Betrayal II

Caleb gaped at the hunter making Ruby laugh. "You can't be serious." He whispered but Dean nodded looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have less than three hours before Castiel and Uriel decide to blow this damn place up. We need to get Lilith and make sure this place is clear and then get the hell out of here." Dean said.

"I am all for that." Ruby said, "But there is just one problem with that plan Dean."

"Oh and what is that?" The blonde asked as he continued to load his gun with salt rounds.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" She yelled as the other three glared at her for their outburst.

"Well if they didn't know where we were before they do now." Tyler grumbled and Ruby shot him a contemptuous glare.

"I know that Ruby but I can kill the person holding her, I know that he is a friend of mine but even he would want me to do this." Dean said.

"But what about Liz you would be killing her father." Ruby whispered.

Dean glared at her hurt flashing in his hazel eyes. "You think I don't know that I can't help praying that she will look me in the eyes after this but I need to do this for her even if she doesn't see it that way. I need to get her out of here Ruby." Dean growled.

Ruby nodded as she held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "I know but what if there was another way?" She asked.

"I am listening." Dean growled.

"Well the main problem we have here is that Caleb and Tyler don't have their offensive powers, but what if there was a way to bring them back?" Ruby asked.

Dean looked at her his fighting stance easing up. "Is there a way to do that?" He asked and she eagerly nodded her head.

"I know just what to do but we need to get to the basement to do it. Once they have their powers back we can go after Lilith and they can kill her…for good Dean." Ruby whispered.

"For good for good?" He asked.

"We have tried before." Caleb pointed out looking disheartened.

"No your family has tried, you two haven't." Ruby said.

"But we have the same powers as them and we are…" Tyler suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead cutting Caleb off.

"Of course why didn't we think of that? Caleb you have your powers and your dad's. The two of us combined equal three powerful witches, add that with Ruby's abilities and you have a strong force." Tyler said.

"Yeah that does sound good." Dean admitted. "But what do I do?" He asked.

Ruby looked uncomfortable as she looked at him. "Dean you ah know that if Lilith is here than he is as well." Ruby whispered freezing the hunter in place.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Alistair." Dean growled and Ruby nodded fearfully.

"You will need to take care of him Dean while the three of us work."

Dean looked down curling and uncurling his hands into fists trying to stop his shaking. "I don't know Ruby he is very strong, I don't know if I will be able to take him." Dean whispered.

Ruby looked mad at his comment. "You are a hell of a lot stronger than you think Dean and you can take him." She growled the sound so inhuman it scared him. "Do you want to know how long I lasted on the rack in the pit Dean? Days, I lasted five days and then I wanted off." Ruby spat looking furious with her weakness. "Do you remember how long you lasted Dean?" Ruby asked.

"Not long." He whispered cursing the painful tears he felt stinging his eyes.

"Longer than anyone ever has." She snarled. "You lasted months! I have seen people you consider saints last only a day and yet you Dean lasted longer than anyone ever thought possible. You didn't give in until the bitter end until there was nothing left inside of you. That is amazing Dean and that proves just how strong you are." Ruby hissed at him.

"Wait you lasted months?" Caleb croaked looking violently ill. Dean turned and met his gaze and was floored by the overwhelming awe he saw on the teen's face.

"Yes." Ruby said nudging Dean in the shoulder.

"Now it all makes sense." Caleb whispered.

"Mind sharing this new insight with the class?" Dean asked.

"Sorry." Caleb said rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish, "It's just Dean I don't think you realize how huge this is. Ruby is right when she said no one lasted that long ever it is impossible, those demons are meant to break people it is what they do." Caleb said.

"I just didn't want to hurt people." Dean mumbled.

"But Dean you should have failed you were meant to fail. I think you just figured out why the good guys chose to pluck you out of hell." Tyler said.

"The heart of a warrior and then some." Ruby muttered.

Their breath materialized before them and the four shared a quick look. Caleb looked to Dean and mouthed 'Let's go' and the hunter nodded leading the way knowing Ruby was going to pick up the rear. It seemed as if the entire hall was an ice box as the four walked their feet making small slapping sounds on the ground as they hurried away.

A little boy stood at the end of the hall looking at the four of them as they skidded to a halt a sick smile on his pale face. "Want to play?" The little boy asked with a vicious giggle.

"That kid is creepy." Ruby whispered as the child's eyes whipped to roam over her form. "I don't like girls." He hissed coming closer to Ruby. "Girls are evil and the evil should be burned out of them."

"Okay other direction." Dean said tugging on Ruby pulling her out of the kid's captivating gaze as she stumbled down the hall the childlike laugh bouncing off the walls.

"It was just a kid." She hissed.

"A kid that has a habit of burning people." Caleb grunted as they tried to escape from the demon child from hell.

"Oh you have got to be fucking joking." She spat as she was dragged along.

"Nope!" Tyler shrieked like a girl as he sped up.

"Why won't this kid just leave us alone?" Dean growled out as they ran around the corner heading back towards the main part of the sanitarium only to see a tall man standing at the end of the hall wearing a doctor's coat. "Not good." Dean muttered.

"The other way?" Tyler asked as a child's cackle rang from behind them.

"I am thinking the kid is the better option here." Ruby said.

Dean pulled up his gun and aimed at the man at the end of the hall. "At this point shooting is better." He grunted as he fired a salt round at the ghost of a doctor, but the ghost disappeared before the shot hit. "Okay path cleared." Dean said and the four were off again.

"Why the hell didn't you just shoot the kid then?" Ruby asked as they ran.

"And piss it off?" Dean growled, "Yeah don't think so as it is I am not too thrilled to have doc after me but the kid is worse. These rounds don't kill the spirit sweetheart it just makes it go away for a second and royally annoys them. That kid is vicious and I rather not have him mad at me."

"Where are we going?" Tyler hissed through his teeth.

"The basement is where we need to go." Ruby said as Dean motioned for them to stop and duck off to the side huddling close.

"Do you realize how bad the basement is?" Dean asked, "There are things down there that you don't want to mess with, that kid is just a taste."

"I kind of got that, but the thing is the basement has a lot of raw power which is what we are going to need to get their powers active again, raw power." Ruby said.

"Okay just as long as you know what you are getting yourself into." Dean muttered peaking around the corner.

"Are we clear?" Caleb asked and Dean nodded.

"I am thinking that if we make a straight shoot across to the basement stairs we should be good. We will duck into a room in the middle of the basement cells; gives us more options to work with when it comes to running away." Dean said and the other three nodded.

"Is there anything special you will need for whatever the hell it is you are going to do?" Tyler asked.

"Just your blood and Dean's knife." She whispered and the boys nodded.

"Alright we are going to run on three." Dean whispered hugging his gun close. "One…two…three." He whispered and the four darted out and towards the stairs cringing at the loud noise their feet made as they ran.

When they found themselves back in the familiar dark stairwell they let out a collective sigh of relief. "Okay be on your guard." Dean whispered, "There are things down here waiting to catch us unsuspecting?" Dean said.

"Don't forget to check the ceiling this time." Tyler muttered. "Who would have thought of that?" He grumbled.

"Why do I get the feeling I am missing something here?" Ruby asked as they hugged the wall as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well last time we were down in the basement doing the drawings, we forgot to check the ceiling." Caleb explained.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"There was someone on the ceiling." Tyler said.

"Oh that is just not right." She grumbled.

"It got worse when he tried to eat Dean." Caleb said and Ruby's face pinched hard looking disgusted.

"I really do not want to meet that thing." She muttered.

"That makes four of us." Dean whispered as he ducked his head around the corner before he nodded back at the other three. Ruby had her hands ready to fire at something if it even so much as looked at her funny. She could have sworn the walls were looking at her mocking her whispering to her, but she knew that was crazy. It was as if thousands of eyes were roaming over her body burning a fierce trail.

Dean looked back at Ruby when he heard her small gasp. "Don't worry you are not crazy, you are being watched. Even these damn walls are against us." Dean muttered.

"Oh." She gasped out as they made their way to room seven. Dean had said it was to keep a good distance between them and room 13, she didn't ask any more questions.

"Well Ruby are you ready to see what goes bump in the basement?" Dean asked looking out the door into the hallway.

"Not really why?" She asked as he pressed closer to the room shrinking away from the hall.

"Because you are about to find out." He whispered pulling his gun up.


	21. Bitter Betrayal III

**Hey guys there aren't too many parts left now! Thank you all of you who have reviewed or sent me PM's I love reading them and they have made writing this story a lot of fun to right! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 20: Bitter Betrayal III

Liz bit back a pained scream as the little boy in front of her ran a dead finger over her battered skin a trail of fire in the wake of his trails. "Scream louder." He whispered looking up at her with his childlike face, his eyes full of manic delight.

"Leave her alone!" Nancy screamed her voice hoarse from her constant screams. She felt as if she was going insane watching her daughter feel the pain the ghosts wanted to deal her. It was as if they had painted a target on Liz and decided to only go after her.

"She isn't going to last much longer." Eric hissed at Nancy.

"How the hell do you propose we get out of here then?" Reid snapped. The little boy looked up from his place next to Liz and giggled at Reid. "Oh great my turn." Reid grumbled and the little boy nodded.

"I like it when you scream."

####

Ruby looked at the two witches to see if Dean was joking, but the way they were clutching their guns. "Where the hell did you get guns?" she asked.

"Listen while the three of us deal with Casper why don't you do that damn spell." Dean ground out.

"Sure just let me draw some blood and we will be good to go." Ruby said.

"Will this give Pogue and Reid their powers back and our dads?" Tyler asked.

"Theoretically since you are all bound by your blood code thing so I am banking on it." Ruby said.

"Well that is reassuring." Caleb muttered as Dean started shooting at something down the hall.

"Well whatever the hell you are going to do you might want to get to it since we are about to have some major company here." Dean growled and Ruby quickly pulled out her pocket knife.

"Both of you slice your hands and dribble on the floor in the same area, try to get your blood touching in some way." Ruby said as her breath started to materialize in front of her. "That is not good." She whispered and the two nodded quickly slicing their palms and letting the red liquid accumulate on the floor as more shots sounded in the hall.

"Hurry up." Dean growled.

"Go help him." Ruby muttered as she quickly sliced her hand. The eyes of her demon overpowered the human eyes as she kneeled on the ground.

"Meus cruor est vestri cruor meus animus est vestri animus quod meus somes ero vestri. Redimio meus ops lemma quod vox intus. Vox quis nefas quod addo lux lucis ut atrum. Of quinque reus in silentium pario vox tribuo nos vox nos volo vox." She chanted she could feel the pull in her navel as the ancient magic flowed through her dark spirit that was centered in darkness.

Tyler and Caleb froze in the hall an odd sensation crawling over them. Caleb looked at Tyler worried. "That feels a hell of a lot like a creation spell gone wrong." He muttered shivering at what felt like thousands of spiders creeping across his flesh.

"Is it working?" Dean asked shooting at a nurse who was trying to grab him.

"Think so." Tyler groaned as a strange fire started in his belly and spread out to his extremities like lava in his veins. "Oh man it burns." He hissed dropping to his knees.

"Really?" Caleb asked hugging himself as he leaned against the wall, "Cause I feel cold." He shivered.

Dean spared a glance at the two and cussed loudly when he saw them down for the count. "Just great." He growled as Ruby stumbled into the hall her black eyes taking in the scene before her.

"It's working." She breathed.

"You know I could use a little help here." Dean grunted as a crowd of hospital staff gathered at the end of the hall and was moving towards them at an alarming speed.

"Oh right." Ruby grunted as she picked up a gun and started firing.

"Can't you do some mojo freaky crap and make these things go away?" Dean asked.

"What do I look like a priest?" She spat. "I am not a witch dumb ass."

"Sure that's what all women say." Dean grunted.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Sorry when I get nervous my foot tends to insert itself in my mouth, just ask Liz." Dean ground out as he shot off another salt round.

Caleb clutched at his throat feeling as if he was suffocating. He lay on his hands and knees gagging as something fought its way up his throat. Air escaped him and his face turned red from lack of oxygen. Dean looked back at him and swore. "Holy hell what is that?" He roared pointing to Caleb's mouth.

Ruby looked at the witch and froze her eyes widening. "That is not right." She said as a snake slithered out of his mouth fully and scurried away. Caleb collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.

"What a rush." He wheezed out, "I feel like I just ascended all over again." He groaned as Tyler hacked next to him.

"I take it that it worked?" Dean asked and Caleb nodded.

"Good." Ruby said, "Now get rid of them." She said pointing down the hall.

####

Reid cried out as the boy played with him enjoying his screams. A strangled scream lodged in his throat when his body started to feel different. It was as if a warm stream of water was flowing through him making his body feel as if it was in a constant full body blush. Pogue and Eric gasped as well odd feelings taking over them as well.

"What the hell." Eric gasped out.

"Aw." Pogue groaned as invisible ice picks slammed into him. It was the same pain he felt the night of his ascension. The same cold bone crunching pain that threatened to cut off his breathing was back with a vengeance with the same stinging burn in his throat.

Reid noticed that the ghost of the boy that had been tormenting him was backing away before he filtered out of the room probably to warn Lilith that something was up. Reid started hacking violently as strange bumps appeared on his skin traveling up his arms to his neck and his face. "Reid!" Maria yelled looking close to tears as she watched him struggle. She screamed louder when she saw the bumps move towards his eyes and suddenly burst forth as spiders sprang free.

"Creation." Nancy whispered.

The three witches sat in their containment shields gasping for breath feeling their powers tingle on the surface. "We have our powers back." Pogue said.

"That is good, but what about me?" Tess asked.

"Do you feel them on the surface?" Reid asked and she shook her head feeling dejected.

"Then probably not, Caleb and Tyler can only reach ours." Eric said.

"Well can you get out of your bindings and get us out?" Nancy asked glancing back at her daughter who was once again passed out; she needed to get her daughter to the hospital or at least to Max so he can heal her.

"Pogue?" Reid asked looking at his friend whose eyes were now jet black.

"I think I can get it, but you all should brace yourselves, getting myself out will be the hard part the rest of you will be easier." He grumbled. Maria and Tess wanted to scoot away from Pogue when they felt the air around them become heavy as if a thick blanket had been dropped over the room. Electricity surged through the room leaving an odd tingle on their skin. Pogue grunted and it felt as if a small bomb had gone off in the room as the green band around him exploded in a black wave and Pogue was left sitting there on the floor looking completely healed.

"You did it." Eric said looking pleased. "Now get us the hell out of here."

####

Bobby Singer was scared. It took a lot to make him scared in his career as a hunter of the things that went bump in the night. Lilith was one of the things that truly scared him and now he was doing her biding and going after the eldest son of one of his closest friends, a son he had sworn to protect and watch over.

He checked along the first floor for the boys and saw nothing except the drawings they had left on the floor and the ceiling in one of the rooms, from the looks of things they had left in a hurry. Gunshots sounded in the distance muffled by the walls of the building, Bobby knew from experience that the sound being as muffled as it was meant that the shooter was on another floor. "Basement." He muttered and he headed off in that direction.

Bobby hugged the stairwell walls as he held his gun to his chest waiting for the boys to pop out at him. He could hear voices nearing the stairs and he paused, his only hope was that he would be able to take them by surprise. A harsh clearing of a throat startled him and he jerked his head forward and found a female glaring at him her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well if it isn't the betrayer." She purred her dark eyes roaming over his features.

"Ruby what the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked not hearing Caleb, Tyler and Dean sneak up behind him.

"She is here to help." Dean said freezing the older hunter in place.

"You know there is a special place for people like you in hell." Ruby snarled, "We love betrayers, they are like child rapists to you humans. Betrayal is the worst sort of monster to be in our world and the demons who take care of them…"

"What should we do with him?" Caleb asked Dean never taking his eyes off of the human.

"I say kill him." Tyler ground out.

"Nah too easy." Ruby spat.

"Knock him out; we will deal with him later." Dean said his eyes finally meeting Bobby's. Bobby shivered at the cold dead look in the blonde's eyes, so full of hate and bitterness.

"Dean…"

Dean's posture stiffened as the man he considered a second father tried to speak to him, but he had burned that bridge. "Knock him out." Dean ordered and Caleb quickly raised his hand and sent a small power wave at the hunter's front temple.

"Come on we can drag him to the front hall and then go and search for the others." Ruby said.

"Now that we have our powers back it will be easier to find the others." Caleb said, "Reid and Pogue's power signature will be stronger."

"How many signatures do you sense?" Dean asked.

"Three others like ours, one alien and six demonic." Tyler said.

"Where are the demonic?" Dean asked fingering the knife in his pocket. The knife that had expelled many demons and sent them back to the pit, Ruby's knife.

Tyler closed his eyes. "Four are on the upper levels and two are right next to us, but that is just because of Ruby." Tyler said.

Caleb, Ruby, and Dean turned to face Tyler looking scared. "No dude Ruby is just one demon, you said two." Dean whispered.

"Oh crap." Tyler hissed looking worried.

"Hello Dean Winchester." A nasally voice purred. Dean turned around and saw a man standing behind the reception desk in the front hall watching the four with rapt interest. "So how do you like my new suit?" The demon asked turning around for Dean's benefit. "It's a pediatrician with an oh so delectable younger wife."

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

The demon put on a sad face pretending to pout. "Now Dean I am miserable that you don't seem to remember me and here I thought I made an impression on you with all those months on the rack." The demon sang his oily voice striking Dean oddly.

Dean's hazel eyes were clouded with confusion until they darkened in his sudden understanding. "Alistair."


	22. Darkness Rising

**Hey everyone thank you so much for all of your replies please keep them coming they make my day!**

Part 21: Darkness Rising

"Alistair." Dean whispered staring darkly at the demon before him. He could not stop the shudder than ripped through him when the dark breath of his evil soul touched him, so familiar and sinister it sickened him flashed film bits of hell in his hazel eyes.

Ruby whimpered at the sight of the higher demon his power forcing her to submit to his harsh presence his power unparalleled by her. "Ah so you do remember." Alistair chuckled moving forward taunting him with his swagger.

"Kinda hard to forget, not that I haven't tried." Dean growled.

"Now Dean those words hurt my black little heart." The demon simpered his oily voice making the witches twitch.

"Well now that we are up here in my world I can finally do to you what I have desired for months now." Dean growled.

"Oh and what might that be?" Alistair asked with a little cackle that sounded more amused than any of them were comfortable with.

"I get to kill you." Dean said charging at the demon much to Ruby's horror. Alistair was quicker than Dean had realized and stronger and easily knocked away any assault that the hunter threw at him before he slammed his fist into Dean's soft center sending him flying away.

"Come now Dean I know you can do much better than that, I am not even trying here." Alistair said moving to head towards Dean when Ruby intercepted him swinging her fist but just like Dean she found herself easily overpowered, her only hope was that she had given him enough time to recover and pull out his knife.

Dean charged at the demon like a football player moving in for a tackle but again Alistair proved to be a hard target and gave strong resistance only moving a fraction of an inch as Dean stuck him with the knife. Alistair laughed looking down at the knife sticking out of his belly. "Oh that tickles." Alistair said grabbing the knife and pulling it out of his stomach pushing Dean away easily. "Did you really think that this little thing was going to do anything to me?" He asked tucking the knife into his jacket pocket.

"Nope." Dean said a small smirk on his cocky face. "But I knew that it would give them the time they needed." Dean said motioning to Tyler and Caleb behind the demon that had their arms raised black eyes glaring into the darkness.

Caleb growled as he released the energy flowing through his body siphoning it through his hands and aiming at Alistair. The demon was stunned not expecting them to have their powers the full force of the energy hitting him square in the chest. They heard him groan and snarl but he still seemed to be holding his own. Tyler added his energy into the mix waiting for the black smoke of the demon to expel from the body but it wasn't happening.

"Sorry boys it is going to take a bit more than that to get me out of here." Alistair said but the strain was evident in his slick voice. Dean glanced at Ruby and saw her biting her lip the way Liz did when she was thinking.

Ruby finally met his gaze her dark eyes full of sadness. "It's been a fun ride Winchester; tell Sam he needs to keep fighting." She whispered as he stared at her in confusion. Before he could figure out what she meant she launched herself at Alistair and grabbed the knife from his jacket pocket taking him off guard as she stabbed him in the neck with the knife.

Alistair screamed as the smoke left his mouth in a loud rush his hand shooting out to snap her neck before he turned the knife around on her before he was finally expelled from his human skin Ruby following after him leaving a giant black circle on the floor. Caleb and Tyler released their hold on the energy and drew it back in gaping at the bodies. Dean knelt down and checked their necks shaking his head.

"Damn." Caleb muttered.

Dean slowly removed his hand as he stood up. "Come on we have to find the others and get out of here." Dean whispered never taking his eyes off the body that held Ruby, the similarities between the human skin and Liz a little too close for his liking.

"I can still sense them all in the same spot." Tyler said.

"Are we just going to leave Bobby here?" Caleb asked as Dean looked down at the older man laying like a dead fish belly up on the foyer floor.

"Let his little Lilith play with him for a bit." Dean spat.

"But he is Maria's father." Caleb pointed out.

"Who has been absent most of her life, if he is here when we are done we will take him with us, if not well that is between him and his god." Dean said before he headed off towards the stairs knowing that the two witches were going to follow him.

###

Max, Isabel and Michael gasped as they found themselves in an old barn, sun filtering in through the old wooden beams. The air felt wintery cold as their breath vaporized around them. "Where the hell are we?" Michael asked weakly as he sat down for some reason feeling safe in the rustic barn.

"Angel Wood Farm." A voice trilled from the rafters above. The three aliens heads whipped up their guard instantly up as they spotted a girl sitting on a beam her legs swinging about.

"Who the hell are you?" Isabel asked huffing in her fear.

The girl who looked no older than them rolled her eyes. "That language is not very becoming, but I think I will answer your question anyways just so you don't decide to do something stupid." The girl said before she flipped backwards and fell from the rafters to the ground.

Isabel let out a shriek of terror fearing the girl was killing herself as Max moved to intercept her only to find the girl standing on her feet dusting off her jeans. "Don't worry I am fine, as if I would let the human get hurt." She huffed taking the three in.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I am the one they call Gabriel." She said.

Isabel's mouth dropped open. "As in the angel?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Guardian Angel." She said stressing the word guardian. "I am supposed to babysit the royal brats while the others are out having fun. Story of my existence." She grumbled.

"I thought Gabriel was a guy." Michael said standing up to look at the girl trying not to smile at the ridiculous situation.

The girl looked dissatisfied as if she had swallowed a lemon. "Of course I am a girl! I am in a female body! Just because a book tells you I am a man does not mean it is true, I mean the guy that wrote that knew jack crap without me feeding it to him. Stupid patriarchal society." She muttered.

"So what does a guardian do exactly?" Max asked watching as the girl kicked around some straw on the floor.

"Well I usually watch events from the sidelines waiting for orders while the others fight. I am usually assigned a person to watch and guide towards their destiny or in your case watch to make sure you don't get yourselves and your friends killed." She said twirling about looking like a fairy as she danced in the sun beams.

"So you are like that guy Castiel?" Michael asked and the girl stopped her hands flying to her hips in her outrage.

"I am not like my brother at all! Don't ever compare us! He is all 'Me fight, you stay!' the girl said making ape grunting noises as she hit her chest.

"He never struck me as the type." Michael said.

The girl looked bitter at his statement, "Please tell me you are not another one of my brother's little followers." She spat. "I am the damn angel who commissioned the Bible I think I deserve a little more credit here than the great and wonderful Castiel."

"Hey I am sure you do great things too." Michael said trying to appease the person in control of their fate at the moment.

"Good I am glad to see that you are seeing things my way." She said sitting on a bale of hay in the corner. "Well make yourselves comfortable we are going to be sitting here until to tonight." She said.

"What happens tonight?" Isabel asked.

Gabriel smirked at the girl looking victorious. "We smite those who walk against us and burn the wicked down." She sang.

"And that means what?" Michael asked.

"They are going to burn Skyler Hill to the ground Michael." Max said remembering the plan from earlier that Michael had not been privy to.

"Oh." He stuttered out remembering the others in the building. "What about our friends?"

The girl looked at them but she did not seem perturbed by his comment. "Dean Winchester will not fail." She said.

"You people seem to have an awful lot of confidence in that bum." Max said her gaze instantly snapping to him her repulsion evident in her blue eyes.

"Dean Winchester is a man far greater than you with a destiny that none can compare to. He was pulled from the pits of hell by the hand of God and given his divine mission by his sons. Dean Winchester will not fail." Gabriel said, "He might just be the one to save us all." She whispered.

####

Nancy whimpered as her daughter was freed from her prison, the only one not conscious in the group. "Come on someone is going to have to carry her and Maria." Eric whispered as Nancy gently picked up her baby girl straining under her weight. Maria pushed Tess's hands away as she tried to pick her up.

"I think I can walk." Maria grumbled.

"Maria you were electrocuted I don't know if that is such a good idea." Tess said.

"You need your hands free to defend yourself." Maria said, "I am fine. Let's just get the hell out of here." Maria grumbled.

"Oh I don't think you all are going anywhere anytime soon." A deep familiar voice said from the door entrance.

"Mr. P." Maria breathed.

"Hello Maria good to see you bright and cheery." Jeff said patting Maria on the head like a dog as she kneeled on the ground. "Such a pretty little thing you are." Jeff hummed.

Jeff turned his gaze on the others in the room as he suddenly grabbed Maria by her chin and turned her to face the room. "Well we are in a pickle here people. See you weren't supposed to get out of those restraints. That little girl of mine Ruby sure did mess up my entire well thought out plans. Now that you all have escaped you have a choice to make." Jeff laughed. "Which one of you is willing to die for her?" Jeff asked jerking Maria's neck sharply making her whimper in pain.

"What?" Tess asked her blue eyes wide with terror as Jeff's grip on Maria tightened.

"Which one of you is willing to die to spare her?" Jeff asked, "Oh look Maria no one is jumping up right away to save you they must really love you or themselves." Jeff laughed.

"Don't touch her!" Reid ground out. "Take me instead of her." Reid said.

"No me!" Nancy said, "You both are just children and have your whole lives ahead of you." Nancy said.

Jeff laughed loudly at that. "If anything that reason alone would make me more inclined to kill him instead. After all killing him would kill two birds with one stone." Jeff purred.

"Over my dead body." A dark voice rang strongly from the doorway. Jeff glanced up and saw Dean, Tyler and Caleb standing in the entrance way.

"That can be arranged." Jeff growled.


	23. Darkness Rising II

Part 22: Darkness Rising II

Lilith's white eyes glared at the group from Jeff's occupied body. Maria wiggled about in his grip trying desperately to get away. "Dean Winchester I was wondering when you were going to make a problem for me. Oh well I guess you just saved me the trouble of having to find you later."

"So all of this was just to get me here? You can do better than that Lilith." Dean spat making Jeff laugh.

"Oh no this was only partially about you see I figured I would just kill three birds with one large stone if you will. I want the Covenant and Lizzie here dead and you. I knew that the others were easy grabs but it was Liz that would get you here." Jeff said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nancy asked hugging her daughter tightly.

Jeff gave the mother a toothy grin. "Why dear Nancy I knew that if Dean's precious Liz was in trouble he would come running to save her as any good lover would." Jeff said.

Pogue looked to Dean an expectant look on his dark face. "Something you forgot to mention Winchester?"

Dean laughed nervously glancing at Liz's unconscious form. "Boy am I glad you are not really Jeff at this moment." Dean muttered.

"Oh he is in here roaring like a lion." Lilith laughed making Maria whimper as her face was squeezed painfully.

"What is he talking about Winchester?" Pogue spat again. Caleb glowered at the hunter all previous comradely gone, Liz was like a sister to him and Dean was just, old.

Tyler glanced at Caleb and nodded his head at his leader. "Hey Dean." Caleb said sliding up next to the anxious hunter. "You know how I can take people into my coven's past?" Caleb asked and Dean nodded looking uncomfortably around the room. "Well Tyler here can do something similar to that."

"That's great Caleb." Dean said as if he were speaking to a child.

"Yeah it really is. Want to know what it is?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." Dean said slowly not seeing Maria's wild jerky motions pleading for him to say no.

Tyler slammed his hand onto the back of Dean's head a yelp of pain exploded from the hunter. "See Tyler's power is a little more active than mine is he can project your past to others. We want information and you Dean are going to give it to us, even if Tyler has to force it out of you."

####

_The room including Lilith found themselves standing on a sunny beach watching Liz sunbathing on a towel her brown hair splayed around her. "Well if it isn't Lizzie Parker." A familiar deep voice boomed in the distance. The group watched as Liz froze on her towel before she slowly lowered her sunglasses down her nose to reveal her shocked dark brown orbs._

"_Wow I didn't think you were actually coming. How the hell did you get away from Sam?" Liz laughed as Dean Winchester stood before her in black swimming trunks._

"_Oh man." Dean groaned looking at himself as the others laughed as they watched the past version of him lay down next to Liz._

"_So what can I do for you Liz, you sounded upset on the phone?" Dean asked leaning on an arm to look at her._

"_Dean I need your honest opinion here, no joking around. Am I pretty?" Liz asked flooring the group and apparently past Dean._

_The blonde sputtered stupidly for a moment his hazel eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Liz what the hell brought this on?" He asked but she just rolled her eyes at him._

"_Just answer the damn question Dean I know at least you will be straight with me no bullshit or kissing my ass." Liz said a bitter sadness clouding her dark eyes._

"_Liz you are beautiful and you know it, hell women would kill to look like you." Dean said moving a strand of her dark hair away from her face. "What is making you ask this Liz, this isn't like you?" Dean asked._

"_You know that guy I was seeing?" Liz asked._

"_That Max guy?" Dean asked and Liz nodded._

"_Well turns out he has a thing for blondes." Liz whispered so softly Dean and the group almost missed it._

"_Oh no this is all my fault." Tess whispered knowing exactly where this conversation was going._

"_Not really." Dean said tightening his grip on his gun as he watched the scene from his life play out before him again. "Your Max drama might have aided this but from what I understand Max was leaving a lot to be desired as a boyfriend." _

"_Ah huh." Maria grunted from her captors arms._

"_What was that little one?" Lilith asked tightening her hold on Maria. "It sounded like you were agreeing." Jeff's deep laugh sounded foreign to all of their ears._

_The Liz and Dean on the beach were huddled together as the blonde rubbed her golden back as she poured her heart out to him. "What the hell happened with Valenti anyway?"_

_Kyle and Alex who had remained blissfully quite so far started to snicker as they watched. "Hey Dean your hand is getting a little too frisky there." Kyle pointed out watching as the current Dean fought a blush as he watched the memory of his hand wander over Liz's lower back._

"_Kyle and I are better off as friends, he has always been more of a best friend and brother like Alex. Being with him was just getting too weird when we started to get physical it just got too weird for us." Liz whispered._

"_So true." Kyle agreed._

"_At least one guy I don't have to worry about." Pogue muttered as Alex gave the witch a look of horror._

"_I am not going to make a move on Liz; I will have you know my heart belongs to the beautiful Isabel Evans." Alex said_

"_Shut up people this is getting to the good stuff." Reid muttered rubbing his hands together as he watched Liz and Dean snuggle closer on the towel._

"_This is wrong on so many levels." Jim Valenti muttered and Eric Simms nodded in agreement as Charles Whitman covered his eyes._

"_Dad do I have to watch this?" Kyle whined._

"_I vote no." Dean grumbled._

"_Oh but we are just getting to the good part, where little Dean here seduces little Liz Parker and steals her innocence." Lilith said._

_Pogue turned and glared at Dean. "After we kill her I am going to burry you Winchester." _

####

Sam paced the pavement stealing glances at the two angels who were in a hushed whispered huddle stealing glances at the building before they shook their heads and went back to whispering furiously at each other. "What do you suppose they are talking about?" Paul asked cocking his head to the side.

"How else they can stop us from doing our job." Sam muttered.

"You know that is not what they are trying to do Sam." Ryan whispered. "They want to save the others just as much as we do but they are going to have to go about it in a different way since they are bound by rules that the rest of us aren't."

"They won't let us in on anything they are planning and they keep blocking us each time we try to do something to get in there and help." Sam spat.

"At this point Sam I am not willing to risk making them angry, unlike you they are more willing to kill us you know the whole witch thing kind of turns them off. Point is Sam they have a reason for their actions we just have to trust that it is going to save our people." Ryan said shaking his blonde head.

Paul Parry observed the young man in front of him watching his jaw clench in an unnatural way. "What has your pants in a tangle Sam?" Paul asked.

"Nothing besides the fact my brother is in there doing god knows what, for all I know he could be dead!" Dam growled kicking the tire of his brother's car.

"You have to believe that the angels will go in there and get Dean if it gets too bad." Ryan said.

Sam ran his hands through his long hair his frustration taking over him as he leaned against the Impala. "I am not so sure I am okay with trusting these angels." Sam whispered.

"What is bringing this on? From what I remember you were the boy who always believed even when your brother and father did not." Paul asked looking at the young hunter with deceptive interest.

Sam shook his head a bitter smile taking over, "When I was little I knew that a higher power existed and I hated that my father and brother always said I was wrong. Then when an angel of the LORD pulled my brother out of hell it was as if all of my beliefs had been confirmed it was an in your face take that jab in my book. Dean though he kept telling me that they were not all I had hoped. Boy was he ever right." Sam whispered looking pointedly at Uriel.

"They are merciless and care nothing for humans. They are not these caring and divinely just beings that we made them out to be and it kills me inside. If god's children are like this it really makes me wonder what kind of god we really follow." Sam said.

The two witches nodded at the boy feeling sympathy for his turmoil. "Life is full of disappointment Sam, why did you think this was going to be any different?" Paul asked.

"Because this was the one thing that I always had to believe in." Sam whispered, "The one thing I needed to be true to go on. Now I have nothing to believe in."


	24. The Seals

**Hey everyone thank you so much for your reviews and all of you who have added me to your alerts and favorites! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 23: The Seals

Max watched in fascination as Gabriel would dance around the room as if she floated on air as she whispered to the shadows. Her long hair swam around her never static, always in motion. "The hour has come." She whispered. "No don't do that." Max heard her mutter to the dark corner.

"What is she mumbling about over there?" Michael asked watching the girl wave her hands about as if she was in a heated discussion with someone, but no one else was there to speak to her.

"Something about not doing something." Isabel whispered.

"No we go ahead as planned, if all goes well Dean Winchester will begin his transformation tonight." Gabriel said.

"Dean?" Max asked looking at his two friends.

Isabel shook her head, "It's official this girl is off her rocker."

Gabriel suddenly turned to face them looking rather annoyed. "I am not a mental case. I am not talking to myself." She grumbled.

"Um yes you are." Michael said.

The angel rolled her eyes at the alien teen. "Your eyes are not meant to see what is really there who all is really there. We are not alone in this room; people rarely are alone in this world." Gabriel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

Gabriel smirked at him as she sat on a bale of hay across from the three. "Good and evil are everywhere. In any room in any place at anytime there are forces of good and evil present fighting. In this barn there are no less than seven angels. Oh and one demon." Gabriel said.

"Yeah right I think someone would notice if there was a room full of supernatural beings." Michael shot back. Gabriel just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched even when no one was there with you? That little voice dancing on your shoulder whispering not to go into that room, or a funny feeling that something was off?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure it's called fear." Max said. A loud giggle escaped the guardian as she fell backwards off the hay and onto the floor.

"Yeah right." She laughed, "It is angels like me warning stupid humans with no sense of self preservation not to walk into the room with the demon waiting for them."

"You said there was a demon in here." Michael pointed out and Gabriel nodded as she calmed down.

"Not a bad demon though, just one of those beings that exists to keep the balance, that is what Angel Wood Farm really is, a safe haven of sorts for good and evil a place for us to stash people when we are in transition. No one can attack you here, it is against the rules."

"So we are really never alone?" Isabel asked.

"Nope never. There is always someone there with you even when you feel as if you are all alone and all hope is gone, chances are a demon is sitting in the room with you just waiting for you to fall."

"That is creepy." Michael grunted.

"That's war." Gabriel corrected.

####

_Dean was officially confused. Here they all were going down memory lane while Maria was being held in a vice gripe by Lilith, it didn't really seem appropriate that they were all peeping into his mind. "Hey guys." Dean said groaning when he felt a sharp pain in his head, he turned to Tyler glaring at the teen who just smirked at him._

"_You moved so I had to tighten my hold on you." The blue eyed teen explained._

"_Well could you loosen up a bit man I feel like I am losing brain matter here." Dean grumbled._

"_You very well could be." Tyler said, "My power has never been tested for long periods of exposure and the effects on the human brain." _

_Dean rolled his eyes, "I feel so safe right now." He muttered._

"_Will you all shut up I think Dean is going to play grab the ass." Reid hissed._

"_Nope." Dean said popping his P. "That doesn't happen for awhile and you are not seeing that. None of you are." Dean said looking at the others._

"_I can't believe you slept with my sister." Pogue muttered._

"_Dude she is your cousin." Dean cried out looking frustrated._

"_As good as my sister Winchester, she is My Liz, got that. You touched her, which is not okay with me." Pogue grumbled._

"_But it was okay with her and that is all that matters in the end it is not like I was sleeping with you." Dean growled. "You have no say in what the hell Liz chooses to do with her life or who for that matter." _

_Lilith looked on at their arguing gleefully the sinister smile so foreign on Jeff's stoic face. "See how great a little internal strife can be." He whispered into Maria's ear. "It takes care of all the dirty work for me leaving me time to take care of the rest of you while the boys are fighting." _

_Maria's green eyes widened at Lilith's words. "So many years ago I learned what a little temptation can lead to. All it took my husband's new wife was a little temptation for her to stray into evil and look where it landed humanity. Humans never learn Maria, they never do, but you can. I can show you so much if you will join me." Lilith hissed in her ear; the others unaware that anything was happening._

"_No." Maria whimpered feeling her hair tearing at the roots._

"_Are you sure little one, you thrive on getting the truth out of people, getting to the bottom of a problem. I can give you all the knowledge in the world, the knowledge that has been denied to humans. All you have to do is agree to join me for eternity." Lilith whispered._

_Maria ground her teeth together fighting the pain of Jeff Parker's hold as Lilith controlled him. "I will never join you." Maria gasped out, "I would rather die."_

_Reid looked over at Maria when he felt something was off. He saw Lilith whispering to her and the pained look on Maria's face. It was all a trap. "No!" He roared raising his hand at the demon. _

_The others seemed to snap out of their self involved stupor at that moment as well. "Get us the hell out of here Tyler." Dean growled and the witch did._

It took the room even Lilith a second to register what had happened the shift was so sudden. Reid bounced back first raising his hand getting ready to fire at Jeff Parker. "Now now we wouldn't want her to get hurt." Lilith laughed as she jerked the thick arm around Maria's neck. "One wrong move and she will be fried to a crisp." She laughed.

"Oh I don't think so I think if I hit you just right it will kill you and leave Maria unharmed." Reid ground out.

Jeff Parker's teeth flashed at the room as a dark chuckle left his throat. "Is that really a risk you are willing to take?"

Reid looked back to Maria into her green eyes and saw the blaring message she was shouting at him in her eyes. "Yes it is a risk I am willing to take." Reid whispered never taking his eyes off of Maria.

"Thought as much." Jeff sighed as he snapped his fingers and the room took on a charged chill. "Like my master always said, always be prepared, or wait was that the boy scouts?" Lilith sang in Jeff's deep voice.

Reid shook in place as the familiar laugh of a child rang in the room. Months of torture plagued his mind as he remembered the helplessness and despair he was unable to get away from. "Are you going to scream?" A child's disembodied voice bounced off the dark walls.

Reid felt his heart race and the panic set in, he had never had a panic attack before but he knew that the terrible feeling in his chest was dark panic. Sweat beaded on his skin and his fingers shook, it was only two deep green orbs staring helplessly at him that kept him from drowning in his fear. "No." He ground out. "I will never scream again."


	25. The Seals II

Part 24: The Seals II

Castiel paced in front of the dilapidated sanitarium muttering to the angel at his side and the others in his network. "They are coming." He muttered glancing at Uriel who nodded.

"I feel them as well." The angel agreed.

"A lot of them." Castiel muttered.

"You know why they are here Castiel." Uriel muttered softly not wanting the humans to hear. "The time is upon us."

Castiel sighed looking at the building in front of him fearing what was transpiring behind closed doors. "Not much longer now." He whispered

####

Reid made the first move as the ghost of the child tried to get at him, he couldn't control the power the power was controlling him. He extended a pale hand and a strange blue light spread out in a thick blanket of energy pulsing from his hand like a stunner. Dean shot Jeff in the arm when Lilith was looking towards Reid; he made sure Maria was out of range before he started firing at the man. "Get Liz and Maria out of here now!" He ordered. Alex and Kyle jumped forward grabbing the two beaten girls, their fathers hot on their heels as they bolted towards the door with Nancy leaving the strongest hunter and witches behind as well as Tess.

The demons that had been hiding around the sanitarium converged on the room forcing the others to fight as well. Tess cried out as she felt a foot connect with her side. "Tess run!" Caleb yelled over his shoulder as he saw her favoring her side.

Tess elbowed the woman in the face using the fighting technique that Nasedo had taught her as she kneed her in the stomach and ripped at her red hair pulling with all her might as she brought her knee to the woman's nose. The woman never stopped it was as if she felt no pain, as if she was a machine.

"Tess!" Dean grunted tossing something to her. A sharp blade sliced through her hand but she knew that it was what the bitch needed to die. Tess took another hit to the stomach as she finally was able to get the knife into position as she rammed it into the woman's stomach. Black smoke pooled out of the woman's mouth before she fell to the ground a black circle around her body on the floor. Tess didn't see the ghost of the Salem Screamer behind her when a cold blade ripped into her pale throat.

"I'm sorry." The woman croaked as Tess grabbed her throat a warm sticky liquid coating her fingers. "I'm sorry."

Tyler stood there shocked as he watched the blonde girl fall to the floor blood pooling around her. It happened so quickly, he felt a fist slam into his side rudely bringing him back to reality. His hand shot out and connected with the man's skull his fingers digging painfully as he used his powers to penetrate his skull forcing the demon out through intense pain. He could feel the power pulsing in his fingers as the man wailed black essence pouring out of his mouth.

Dean glared at Lilith's white eyes as the others concentrated on keeping the others out of his way. Lilith was his fight. "Well Dean you wanted me all to yourself and it looks as if you have got me, now are you going to do?" She taunted the face of Liz's father contorting into a cruel smirk.

"What I have to." Dean said glancing at the knife on the ground in Tess's hand. Lilith saw the movement and jerked Jeff's hand bringing the knife to him.

"You think this little knife is going to kill me?" Lilith asked twirling it about between Jeff's fingers the silver knife suddenly plunged into Jeff's heart effectively killing the man within but not the demon.

"Shit." Dean muttered. He saw the others slowly wining against their opponents and he knew what he needed to do to make this finally end.

Dean ran at Lilith tackle style and connected with Jeff's solid form but Lilith stayed steady as they headed towards the old wall crashing through it. Lilith ripped him off and slammed a foot into his stomach breaking ribs. Breathing no longer came easy to him but he couldn't give up as she waved Jeff's hand sending him flying into another wall; debris slicing his skin open. He had to keep her busy.

####

The three aliens watched as the angel in front of them continued her pacing and mumblings. "Is she ever going to stop?" Michael asked.

"Doubtful, I think she is kinda crazy." Max mumbled.

Gabriel turned to them annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you people I am not crazy. Hell if anyone in this room should be considered crazy it is you three." She grumbled. "Hell Mary wasn't this thick."

Isabel turned to her brothers and mouthed 'who'. Michael being the straightforward guy he is decided to sate his curiosity. "Who are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Mary you know the Bible's home girl." Gabriel said pulling some weird gang pose. "You know mother of the Christian savior, a profit in Islam, a blasphemer in Judaism." She said. "The Mary."

"You spoke to her?" Isabel asked looking at the girl in awe.

"Duh." Gabriel said rolling her eyes, "I was the one telling her she was expecting my brother. Geez crap a book lady." Gabriel muttered before she froze in place her eyes glazing over.

"Gabriel." Max called but the girl remained unresponsive for a moment before she unfroze her gaze wild.

"We need to get back to the sanitarium, they need you Max." Gabriel said pulling the aliens up.

"What, why?" He asked as the four huddled together.

"Liz is dying."

####

Sam and the three elder Covenant witches leaned against the Impala impatiently staring at the building. Something was happening they could feel it, the air felt heavy and crisp and a strange warmth spread over them in the winter cold. Lights flickered in the distance surrounding the building.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked the others as they all stood on alert.

Uriel chuckled darkly. "The time is upon us." He said as figures came out of the shadows all staring up at the sanitarium.

"I can feel the power building." Castiel whispered a look of awe on his face. People appeared at the entrance of the sanitarium six walking one being carried out.

" Nancy!" Paul yelled when he saw his sister.

"We need help!" Nancy yelled as Kyle carried her baby girl as she helped Maria hobble along. "Liz isn't waking up."

Castiel grabbed the small girl and set her on the ground his eyes widened as he assessed her. "Get Gabriel here now!" He barked at one of the new people moving from the shadows. "Hold on Elizabeth please hold on." He muttered as he watched her light start to dim. "We can't lose this seal."

Six men moved to stand beside Uriel all looking intently at the building as if they were waiting for something to happen. A blinding flash of light alerted Sam to the new presence of a girl standing with Max, Michael and Isabel. "Liz!" Max gasped as he ran towards her his face stricken with pain. "Liz open your eyes please you have to look at me." He croaked holding her in his large hands. "Please Liz open your eyes."

"She has lost too much blood to remain conscious." A dark song of a voice trilled from behind them, a man standing next to Uriel moved forward to stand next to Castiel. "I might be of some assistance here." He said.

"Who is that?" Maria muttered as her head lolled on Nancy's shoulder.

"I am the one they call Rafael. I believe I can wake her enough for you to heal her young one." He said in the same beautiful voice. Max nodded slowly as the angel kneeled next to him and brushed his pale hand over Liz's forehead. Max watched as the light struck the man just right and giant winged shadows danced behind him. "By what grace has been given me open your eyes herald." Rafael whispered softly as a soft blue glow emitted from his palm illuminating Liz's dark features, highlighting her wounds.

Her dark doe eyes fluttered open and Max moved forward faster than anyone had ever seen him move and he forced the connection with Liz. The others watched as he strained in healing her soft gasps of pain leaving him at sporadic intervals. Max slowly pulled his hands away from Liz intense pain on his face.

"Liz." He breathed as she slowly stood up. Rafael moved to steady her as she looked the angel in the eyes.

"It is time." She whispered and he nodded, the two ignoring the gasping alien next to them.

Michael moved to help Maria even though he was not great at healing. "Maria." He called softly. Her green eyes flickered to him relief on her face.

"You're okay." She croaked. "I hoped you were alright." She whispered tears filling her eyes. "I am so sorry I brought you and Tess into my mess." She cried.

"We aren't." Michael whispered. "Maria, Tess and I knew what we were getting into we knew that it was reckless and dangerous but we wanted to go after Liz as well. Never blame yourself." He whispered. "Now can I please try and heal you?" He asked.

While Michael was taking care of Maria the others were watching as Liz moved to stand next to the seven arch angels. "It is time for the herald to do her duty." Uriel said giving the human girl a small smile.

"You ready for this little one?" another asked and Liz nodded.

"Senior audite mihi quod servo mihi meus vicis of postulo. Nostrum abbas quisnam professio Olympus succurro mihi pugna malum quod orbis terrarum suus malum. Dies vetus vadum fio novus quod prothoplastus filius senior vir vadum exsisto prognatus iterum quod pervenio a novus sublimitas vox. Ex universitas ut tunc effrego suus humanus." Liz yelled her eyes losing all pigment as each word grew in intensity.

"What is she saying?" Sam asked as Castiel watched the scene silently.

"She is announcing the dawning of a new era and giving your brother the power needed to stop the evil." Castiel said as figures moved in the entrance of the building. Pogue, Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Eric raced out of the building as if the devil himself was after them.

"Run!" Reid yelled, "Run far fucking away!"

"Don't worry witch we won't let them get out." Gabriel said.

"Come on Winchester show us what you got!" A guy off to the side yelled startling Sam. He could tell something strange was happening.

####

Dean watched as the others ran leaving him with Tess's body to get his ass kicked. Lilith smashed him into another wall ripping at his flesh. He felt broken and dead inside the pain reminding him of his time in the pit with sickening similarities. Dean seized up on the floor as a cold fire built up in the pit of his stomach forcing the air from his body, white tinkering lights danced in front of his eyes. He saw Jeff Parker freeze and the dust particles in the air stopped. A soft whisper sang in his ear and Castiel's voice slowly grew louder followed by other voices muttering back and forth.

"Cas?" Dean groaned out.

"Dean!" He heard the angel sigh. "It worked."

"What worked?" He asked.

"Liz, she announced you're breaking your human bonds and started your transformation." Castiel said.

"I think you are scaring him." A female voice droned.

"Am not." Castiel huffed.

"Are too."

"Am not!" Castiel yelled.

"Enough you two." A melodious male voice trilled. "Gabriel, Castiel back to your duties."

"Who are you?" Dean asked freaked that he could swear he was looking at a man surrounded by an opaque light dark green wings majestically protruding from him and a blue glow at his very core.

"I am Michael the head arch angel. Welcome to our ranks Dean Winchester." The man trilled in an inhumanly beautiful voice.

"What?" Dean croaked.

"You Dean Winchester are now the one we shall call Dean the eighth arch angel."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, I'm dead?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." The same female voice sang. "The transformation starts when you are human. You won't become one of the big annoying guys until you are dead for real."

"I am so confused." Dean groaned.

"You are starting the process of becoming an angel Dean. The way this happens is through you slowly gaining a grace light. You get to live out your life as a hunter and with the people you want but upon your death you will join us." Castiel said.

"I am so not angel material." Dean muttered.

"Time is running out Dean Winchester you must subdue Lilith and get out of Skyler Hill so we can take care of this mess finally." Michael said.

The white lights slowly disappeared from his eyes and the world around him started to move. He saw Jeff Parker's fist heading for his skull and he quickly moved. With surprising strength Dean managed to land a punch shocking the hell bitch. As Lilith crashed through a wall Dean took off like a bat out of hell his legs pumping faster and harder than they ever had before. He could hear Jeff crashing down the stairs behind him but he kept running passing Bobby's body and through the front door.

"Now!" A voice yelled and a blinding white and gold light sprang up all around Skyler Hill shrieks of pain from the building screaming in his ears as he covered his eyes the light too blinding. Dean felt arms wrap around him dragging him away from the building. The sounds of tearing steel and crumbling rock shocked him as the ground beneath his feet shook.

"That was close." A girl grumbled him, from what he gathered she was the one dragging him away.

Dean cracked an eye open and saw a girl with amused sparkling blue eyes staring down at him. "Hi there." Her familiar voice sang.

"I heard you in my head." Dean accused.

"The name's Gabriel, not Gabby or Gib Gab, it is Gabriel." She said as if she were speaking to a dumb man. "Pleased to meet you."

"Dean!" a familiar angel's voice breathed relief apparent in her sweet voice. Dean was released by the small girl and he saw Liz standing off to the side looking at him worry clouding her face.

"Liz." He choked out as he stumbled towards her pulling her into his arms and crushing her against his chest. The ground still shook around them as the building underwent divine intervention.

"That is so cool." Maria muttered.

"Dean are you alright man?" Sam asked looking at his brother and Liz strangely wondering why the hell they were hugging each other so tightly.

Dean looked down at Liz in his arms allowing a small smirk to show, "Now I am." He whispered.


	26. The Seals III

Part 25: The Seals III

Dean held Liz close as he watched the Technicolor light show that was shaking the earth like an earthquake. Unlike the others he found his eyes could tolerate the breathtaking display in its blinding glory. The sight of giant winged creatures shining in the night took him by surprise and left an odd warm feeling in his heart; this was what angels truly looked like. They were pure beauty and destruction at the same time, something so beautiful and volatile all in one.

"Stunning aren't they?" Liz asked taking him by surprise as her warm breath tickled his chest. "Their light is so beautiful and warm but their eyes hold a cold indifference that is frightening."

"You can see them?" He choked out grabbing her by the shoulders to look closely at her.

Liz shrugged giving him a small sheepish smile. "I always have been able to, it is part of who I am Dean. As the Herald I have been given a special gift of sight where I can see them in their natural forms, but I can't hear them. Castiel has always found a special way of communicating with me though the same with Gabriel." Liz whispered.

"You know Cas?" Dean asked running a shaky hand through her long locks as if to convince himself that she was really there before him and alright.

"Yes." Liz whispered glancing at a large creature with a slightly purplish hue surrounding it and a warm white light at its center. "He always was on the fringe of my life, until you were gone."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked sighing when he felt her cold fingers dance over his warm arm.

"My duty was always unclear to me until I lost you and then I realized what I was destined for." Liz whispered gripping his arm tightly with her small hand. "I felt dead when you were gone Dean, empty if you will, just a shell of Liz Parker."

"Liz…" a pained hiss escaped him as he took in her despair.

Liz tightened her hold on his arm as her large eyes gazed up at him like an open book, "But then I felt it Dean, the shift." She whispered. "It was as if some part of me was telling me that I was ready to know what my destiny was and it all became clear to me. I needed to save you from hell."

"How?" He choked out the thought of her working to save him warmed his hidden heart.

"I saw the giant shadows and suddenly knew what they were; I told them they had to save you now that it was time. I never realized it but the moment our fathers met a plan was set in motion starting our destiny Dean. As much as it sickened me I knew that you were meant to die that day and face to tortures of hell just as I knew that I had to be the messenger of the angels and tell them it was time to save you. All of our families and friends have been wound together so tightly none of us could see how we interacted and interplayed in our destinies." Liz whispered. "Then for the first time ever three months ago I heard them Dean, I heard them for the first time ever and their voices were beautiful as was their message. Dean Winchester is saved."

His heart jumped into his throat at her whispered words and his body took on a mind of its own as he crushed her small frame to his tightly and pulled her delicious mouth into a breath stealing kiss. Neither of the two noticed that the shaking had stopped and that the others had turned to see what the big commotion was about they were too wrapped up in each other. Dean hoisted her higher as he felt her small hands on the back of his head kneading deeply drawing small soft groans from him as he felt her lips moving against his.

"Ahem." A loud male voice cleared drawing the two out of their lust induced stupor.

Dean slowly released Liz watching as her golden face reddened at being caught in front of a crowd of hunters, aliens, witches, humans, and angels alike. "Bout time they came up for air." Tyler chuckled wincing at the murderous look Pogue shot him.

"Winchester lips off my cousin." He snapped.

"Little late for that one." Sam muttered staring at his brother in shock, he had no idea his brother was that close to Liz.

"They are way past late." Caleb sadly admitted.

"Lizzie." Her mother choked out looking ill, "I know that you and Dean are close but please refrain from reminding me of that fact."

"Sorry mom." Liz whispered ducking her head as her face inflamed even more.

"Anyone mind telling me why a Winchester is taking such liberties with my niece?" Paul Parry growled next to his son, his witch instincts to protect his coven from the outside world taking over.

"Apparently Liz and Dean are closer than they led us to believe." Nancy explained for her daughter, "Something the two of us are going to discuss in great detail when we get home." Nancy said choking up at the last part when she realized what that would mean.

Liz too sensed something was off as she looked around at the group noticing that her father and Tess were missing. "Mom where is dad and did Tess stay behind in Roswell?" Liz asked directing the last part at Michael who looked ill.

"Liz…" Dean whispered feeling a strong pain in his chest when he saw her crestfallen face. "Tess came to rescue you, but she was killed by a demon." He whispered. Liz froze as a strangled sob escaped Isabel and Maria.

"Did she really?" Liz asked looking desperate suddenly, "Did she turn to dust?" Liz asked.

"What, no?" Dean asked looking to Caleb and the other witches who shook their heads.

"She just had her throat slit." Tyler explained.

Michael bolted up looking desperate as well. "Our kind turn to dust when we die." He explained.

Liz turned to the three angels left, "Please is there any way to check if she is alive?" She begged Castiel.

"Liz it is doubtful anyone could survive what we did, it was meant to kill everything." Castiel explained softly unable to comprehend why he felt a tug in his center, it was so strange he felt bad.

"I can check." Gabriel whispered, "I know her signature better." She said and her brother angel nodded his consent.

"Wouldn't we be able to feel it though?" Isabel sobbed against her brother, "Wouldn't we be able to feel if she truly left us?" She asked.

"We always could feel that she was out there." Max admitted, "and right now I don't feel any different." Dean didn't like the way Max's eyes kept darting to Liz every other word as if he was expecting her to leave to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless.

Gabriel gasped softly, "She is alive but just barely." She got out as she darted towards the wreckage that looked more like a pile of wood and stone than a building. Castiel and Uriel hurried after her as well as the aliens. Castiel and Uriel focused on moving the debris while Gabriel searched for Tess as if a beacon was calling to her.

"Max get ready." Michael barked.

It seemed to take forever to find the small body of the blonde alien. Dean noticed that the others were even anxious to find her. "Got her, Max get over here quick she is in bad shape." Gabriel ordered and the brunette alien stumbled over the wreckage to get to his fellow alien.

"She isn't going to be able to wake up!" Max cried when he saw her.

"Max she is an alien from your planet you have an already present unique connection with her, you won't need her to be awake just try." Castiel said.

Max strained as he held Tess's broken head waiting for her to open her eyes and say that she was okay. Healing her seemed to be taking a long time and Liz twitched nervously in his arms. "Don't worry Liz it took him this long to heal you as well." Paul whispered trying to ease his niece's worry.

"I can't help it; she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." Liz whispered.

"She walked into this willingly Liz." Dean whispered.

"If it is anyone's fault that she is here it is mine." Maria whispered from next to Reid. "I was the one who took her and Michael on a suicide mission."

"Again it was her choice to come with you." Dean said.

"He's right." The soft high pitched voice of the blonde alien rang through the crisp evening air. "It was my choice to come Maria. I knew what I was getting myself into." Before Tess could finish her thought Michael had slammed into her knocking her onto her back as he held her to him.

"Isn't that his sister?" Sam asked his brother but Liz shook her head.

"Yes, he is just happy that the only real family member he has by blood is still alive." Liz said smiling at the sight of the hugging duo.

Liz looked back at the pile of rubble that her friend had been pulled from. "Where is my dad?" Liz asked looking up at Dean.

"Liz, sweetie we should go back to the Danvers home and talk about this." Her mother whispered before she could question more.

Maria seemed to be the only one not questioning where her father was it was as if she could tell that he was not coming back and that it was better that way. She looked and saw Caleb staring darkly at the ruble as if he had lost something as well. "You okay?" She asked him softly.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Want to tell Maria about it?" She asked hooking her arm around his waist as they walked to the cars waiting for them.

"I met a girl and lost her in one day." He admitted.

"Oh what is her name?" Maria asked thinking he was joking.

"Ruby." He whispered.

Sam Winchester froze behind the witch when he heard the name of his demon mentor and lover spill from Caleb Danvers lips. There was no way she was there, it just was not possible. "Who?" Sam asked catching up to the two.

Sam watched as Caleb looked at him through pained dark eyes. Dean sensing trouble brewing knew he had to intervene before anything got heated. "Sam, Ruby showed up here earlier looking for you and she decided to stay and help out. She is the reason the witches got their powers back on the inside." Dean said

"What happened?" Sam whispered.

"She died to save all of us." Caleb whispered before Dean could say anything. "She killed herself to make sure Alistair stayed dead."

Sam looked devastated. "She is gone?" He asked looking ill at the thought.

Nancy slipped up behind him leading him towards the cars again. "Come on honey we will talk about this more when we get back to the Danvers." She whispered.

The ride back to the dark mansion was silent as Liz pressed close to Dean. She could feel that something was wrong that the others were trying to hide something from her even Dean and it left her feeling on edge. Dean ran his hand up and down her arm encased in his leather jacket that he had lent her to keep her warm and protected from the Ipswich winter weather.

"Liz you alright?" Dean asked his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered softly to her.

"Not really." She admitted giving him a halfhearted smile. "I am happy to no longer be suffering through endless physical pain but I get the feeling I am in for an intense bout of emotional pain."

Dean sighed kissing the side of her head. "You always were a perceptive person."


	27. The Seals IV

**Hey guys well here it is the last part of the Haunting! Thank you all so much for reading and a huge thank you to those of you who have continued to review and give feedback on this story! Please let me know what you think of this final part!**

Part 26: The Seals IV

Dean shivered as he sat in front of what was supposed to be a warm and inviting fire in the Danvers sitting room, but nothing in the house was warm to him. The others sat around the room slumped over in various states of emotional pain. Liz, Maria and Nancy were the worst having lost fathers and a husband. When Liz started crying for her lost father Pogue and Caleb immediately pulled her away from him and comforted her themselves as if they did not trust him to do the job right. He lost a father so he knew what it was like, if anything he was the better person for the job but the two witches just flashed their black eyes at him when he tried to approach.

"Stupid witches." He grumbled.

Soft sniffles could be heard across the room as Nancy clung to her brother looking at her daughter hugging her cousin and friend tightly to her. Her red rimmed eyes seemed lifeless as she stared at her daughter. Maria next to her was being consoled by Reid who was gently running a hand through her long blonde locks.

"So not fair he gets to comfort his girl." Dean grumbled.

"Will you shut it." Sam hissed elbowing his brooding brother.

"Hey no hitting the angel." Dean snapped.

"You aren't one yet." Sam ground out.

Max who had been sitting on the ground near the hunters looked up at the blonde furiously. "How long have you been with Liz?" Max asked not realizing his tone had garnered the attention of the room.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

Max rolled his eyes at Dean, "How long have you been seeing Liz?"

"We aren't together in the traditional sense." Liz said in her dull tone, never lifting her head from Pogue's shoulder.

"Yeah they are more get together when we can." Sam said feeling for his brother when he realized the witches were glaring at him.

"So while Liz and I were together and trying to work things out you were seeing her?" Max asked turning to glare at Liz who just rolled her eyes not even bothering to answer him as angry tears filled her eyes.

"Depends on when you were dating." Dean mumbled rubbing the back of his neck laughing nervously when he remembered the teen had freaky alien powers that he could use to mess with him.

"No Max nothing happened with Dean and until the summer we broke up." Liz whispered.

"You dated that guy?" Tyler asked from next to Maria's feet. Isabel rolled her eyes at the blue eyed boy.

"Don't worry your majesty Liz isn't the cheating type, hell she had to break it off with me for you." Kyle grumbled making Alex snicker next to him.

"She slept with Dean when she was at her aunt's in Florida."Alex explained.

Liz sat up at that looking horrified. "How the hell do you know that?" She screeched at her friend her face heating up. "Either the two of us are too close Alex and you know way too much about my sex life or you pulled a Michael and read my journal."

"More like Tyler pulled his freaky mojo shit and shoved us all into Dean's memories and thanks to him I will always have the image of his hand on your ass burned into my brain." Kyle grouched wincing as his father smacked him upside the head.

Liz covered her face with her hands feeling mortified at the news. "Is there anything else you all forgot to tell me?" Liz groaned as Caleb patted her on the back.

"Yeah, I was the one who borrowed your phone and dropped it into the toilet." Alex said.

Liz glared at her friend. "I meant about the past few days while I was being tortured." She hissed.

"Nope that about covers it." Tyler said.

Dean huffed at the room before he finally got off his seat and went over to Liz pulling her up from the ground and into his arms. Caleb and Pogue glared at him, "You already saw me kiss her, holding her is far more innocent so get used to it." Dean snapped as the doorbell rang.

Liz wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest as her eyes fluttered shut just soaking him in trying to wash away the memories of the past few months. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head when a loud voice rang in the foyer. "What does a girl gotta do to get some fries around here?"

Sam froze in his seat before his head slowly turned to the doorway where a grinning Caleb stood next to a beautiful blonde. "Ruby." He whispered and the girl nodded.

"I sorta jumped ship at the end and found a new coma girl. I missed being blonde." She said doing a little twirl in place.

"Who is she?" Liz asked feeling Dean's stiff arms around her.

"The demon my baby brother has been boning." He grumbled.

"I so have your family beat." Liz sighed.

"I got Sammy beat, after all I got to sleep with an angel." Liz said rubbing his back.

Ruby looked over Sam's shoulder as he was hugging her and she focused on Dean a miserable look crossing her face. "I was hoping it was a fluke." She grumbled as Sam released her.

"What?" Caleb asked follow her line of vision.

"I mean I always suspected you were the guy but come on Dean an arch angel will the wonders never cease." She sighed.

"Just remember Ruby, I smite your kind." Dean chuckled before his serious face fell back into place.

"And your kind can kiss my hot ass."

"Now now children enough." Jim cautioned from his spot on the couch. "I am off duty and don't feel like breaking up a fight so tone it down will ya?" The sheriff asked.

Ruby just smirked at the hunter before she turned to Caleb. "I take it the Skyler Hill Sanitarium is no longer haunted."

"Yup tore that place to the ground and then some." Pogue agreed.

"So haunting over?" Maria asked looking hopeful.

"Haunting so over." Reid said.

"Forever this time." Nancy whispered.

Dean suddenly pushed Liz away as he clutched his head groaning in pain as blinding sound filled his ears before shouts of joy were heard. "Dean what is it what is wrong?" Liz asked as she watched Dean gasp and fall to the ground holding his head.

Dean slowly lowered his hands looking shocked as he looked around the room. "Lilith is dead the seals are safe."

The End


End file.
